Cette fille
by Misstykata
Summary: Trafalgar Law est un jeune délinquant, héritier de la Family, une organisation criminelle de grande envergure. Ventes et passage à tabac composent son quotidien, jusqu'au moment où une jeune fille dans le besoin attirera son attention... UA, rating M
1. Par une nuit de janvier

**Heya Minna !**

 **Voici une toute nouvelle histoire fraîchement sortie du four ! Et vous remarquerez que, pour une fois, c'est du solo, pas de collaboration avec qui que ce soit !**

 **Vu que j'ai arrêté Mtvv pour le moment en attendant d'avoir l'inspiration à nouveau, et que me concentrer uniquement sur le Sablier me tente un peu moins, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre, et sans la correction de la magnifique Oriane Wyllt, ma super bêta ! (Pitié, pose ton flingue !)**

 **Donc ici, on est dans un UA, un univers alternatif, mais les personnages de One Piece sont présents, et pour ceux qui sont familiers avec mes écrit, une personne que vous connaissez bien, maintenant, est de la partie ! \o/**

 **Comme pour tout, il n'y aura pas de rythme à cette histoire, j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Je précise que seul mes OCs et le scénario m'appartiennent, One Piece appartient au génialissime Eiichiro Oda, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits !**

* * *

Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant un moment, le jeune Trafalgar Law âgé de 21 ans faisait le tour du quartier, ordre de son père. Visiter tous les bars en leur possession ne lui poserait pas plus de problème que ça s'il ne neigeait pas autant pour une fin du mois de janvier, et s'il pouvait se permettre de boire un coup, mais si son boss et père adoptif venait à l'apprendre, il serait bon pour un nouveau sermon, et rien que cette idée le faisait chier.

Depuis longtemps il savait qu'il finirait à la tête de leur petite organisation, et dorénavant, ça ne saurait tarder. C'était ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis ses 10 ans, il avait été élevé dans ce sens, et même s'il se sentait prêt à prendre la relève du vieux, quelque part il continuait de douter.

Comme tous les soirs, tout se passa sans encombres, on se montrait respectueux devant lui, pour ne pas changer, il livrait leurs clients les plus importants, vérifiait que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait rien de louche, parfois il interrogeait le personnel des établissements, puis il repartait pour passer au suivant.

Quand il passa dans le bar qu'il gardait toujours pour la fin, loin d'être le plus populaire, mais tout de même assez peuplé, celui où il pouvait enfin se permettre un verre avant de rentrer au manoir, il y avait plus de bruit qu'à l'accoutumée...

\- Je vous en prie ! Je ferai tout ce que vous pourrez me demander, mais j'ai besoin de ce travail ! suppliait une jeune fille au patron des lieux. Mon frère risque de mourir, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste ! Pitié !

\- Nan gamine, va chercher ailleurs, j'ai pas besoin d'engager d'enfant à peine sortie du berceau. réfuta l'homme.

La jeune fille brune sembla refouler des larmes, baissant la tête, les yeux cachés par sa frange inégale.

\- Je vous en prie... Je ne peux pas payer les frais d'hôpitaux, j'ai besoin d'un travail... tenta-t-elle une dernière fois, relevant ses yeux brillants de larmes à peine contenues.

\- Eh, Law, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Le jeune homme se détacha enfin du spectacle pitoyable qu'il avait sous les yeux pour regarder son homme de main répondant au nom de Sachi. Enfin, officiellement, c'était son homme de main, mais officieusement, c'était l'un de ses plus proches amis.

\- Commande à ma place. Je vais régler ce détail. fit-il en pointant du pouce la fille qui continuait de supplier.

Il s'approcha des deux belligérants alors que le patron commençait à la repousser violemment.

\- Je t'ai dis non ! J'engage pas de mineurs, ici !

\- Eh ! intervint le jeune homme.

\- Ah... Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous offrir un spectacle pareil... s'excusa immédiatement le type.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tout de suite.

Le patron se plia à ses ordres sans broncher.

\- Cette gamine est arrivée et a commencé à me harceler pour que je lui donne un travail quelconque, j'ai beau avoir refusé, ça fait des plombes qu'elle me colle en continuant de pleurnicher.

Law posa ses yeux gris orageux sur la jeune fille qui semblait assez intimidée, d'un seul coup, fuyant son regard.

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant ? Tu devrais savoir à qui appartient cet établissement, et ce que tu risques à agir comme ça. réprimanda le jeune homme.

Elle sembla encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais pour autant, elle parvint à le surprendre en relevant la tête, le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller.

\- Je me fiche de tout ça. déclara-t-elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon frère est tombé gravement malade, et que je ne peux pas payer les frais d'hôpitaux pour le soigner ! Il risque de mourir, je ne veux pas que ça arrive, il est ma seule famille ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ce travail... Partout où je vais, on me dit qu'il n'y a pas de place, que je dois aller voir ailleurs... Je vous en prie...

Ses grands yeux violets, semblables à deux améthystes, levés vers lui, le troublèrent un instant. La situation de cette gamine ne lui était pas inconnue, il comprenait même très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. De sa part, ça pouvait sembler étonnant, lui qui avait toujours une attitude froide à l'égard des autres, mais il se sentait peut-être... Compatissant, devant la douleur de cette fille.

C'était peut-être son regard désespéré, son air juvénile dû à ses joues légèrement arrondies, c'était peut-être parce qu'il savait ce que signifiait perdre le dernier être cher qu'il nous reste.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous bataillez. soupira-t-il en levant ses yeux froids vers le patron des lieux.

Law poussa un soupir silencieux. Il avait pitié de cette fille, à devoir se battre contre l'autre abruti qui tenait l'établissement.

\- Rentre chez toi. lui lança-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

\- Mais...

\- Fais ce que je te dit, vous me prenez la tête avec ces conneries. Reviens ici demain soir, je serai là. De là, on pourra négocier, certains de nos établissements ont besoin de main d'œuvre et j'ai pas envie de me casser le cul plus longtemps à ce sujet.

Il n'afficha rien d'autre qu'un air froid et profondément agacé à la jeune fille qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Il avait une réputation à tenir, sinon le respect auquel il avait droit malgré son âge volerait en éclats. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ce serait foutre en l'air tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle afficha un léger sourire plein d'espoir et hocha la tête en multipliant les remerciements.

\- Rentre chez toi. répéta-t-il.

Elle se tut immédiatement, avant de hocher la tête et de sortir du bar rapidement.

Law laissa le patron retourner à son boulot et alla s'installer au comptoir, comme à son habitude, Sachi et Penguin ayant déjà commandé les boissons habituelles, dont il prit une gorgée, appréciant la sensation de légère brûlure dans sa gorge.

\- Alors, c'était qui cette nana ? lui demanda Penguin.

\- Juste une fille qui a besoin d'un travail. J'ai dit qu'on y réfléchirait et je la revois demain pour voir si je la fais engager dans un de nos bars ou pas.

\- C'est sérieux ou t'essaies juste de te la faire ?

Décidément, ils le connaissaient bien ces deux-là.

\- ... Pour cette fois je vais dire que je suis sérieux. répondit-il après un temps de réflexion. Si mon père apprend que j'ai employé quelqu'un avant de me la faire, je suis foutu.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Pour l'instant, le patron restait Don Quixote Doflamingo, un type redoutable et impitoyable, et malgré sa clémence envers les membres les plus gradés de la Family, ça ne l'empêchait pas de punir son fils adoptif quand il faisait des conneries.

* * *

Quand les trois jeunes hommes rentrèrent au manoir du domaine Don Quixote, la première chose que fit Law fut d'aller faire un rapport à son père, seul à seul, sur les événements de la soirée, d'abord pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait toujours rien à signaler, puis il évoqua le sujet de la jeune fille.

\- Je lui ai dit que je la retrouverai là-bas demain soir pour voir à peut-être lui trouver un job.

Le grand homme blond avait écouté sans un mot, comme toujours, attendant que le jeune homme en ait terminé. Finalement, il croisa ses longues jambes, appuyant sa joue contre son poing.

\- Venant de ta part, je dois avouer que je suis surpris, Law. finit-il par déclarer. Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de secourir la veuve et l'orphelin.

\- Soyez pas ridicule, père.

\- Law, ne cherche pas à me mentir. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait prendre le parti de cette gamine ?

Et voilà, ce petit détail qui dérangeait le jeune homme par rapport à son père adoptif : il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça en temps normal.

Law poussa un soupir, vaincu.

\- L'une des choses qui m'ont fait accepter, c'est qu'elle cherche juste à pouvoir payer les soins de son frère. J'ai pitié d'elle, parce que je sais ce que c'est que de perdre sa famille. avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, depuis des plombes que certains de nos bars disent qu'ils auraient besoin de serveurs ou autre, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait juste faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il croisa les bras et adressa un regard neutre à son père.

\- On aura qu'à dire que c'est ma bonne action de l'année.

Doflamingo fut secoué d'un léger rire devant le comportement de son fils adoptif.

\- Du moment que tu prends les précautions nécessaires pour assurer tes arrières, je te donne carte blanche. consentit-il une fois calmé.

\- Je demanderai une enquête sur elle dès la fin du rendez-vous, quand elle m'aura donné son nom, son âge, tout ce que je peux réussir à glaner dans la conversation. Je verrai quoi faire selon ce que je découvrirai. acquiesça le jeune homme.

\- Bien. Tu peux te retirer.

Law salua brièvement l'homme et sortit de la pièce, attendu par ses amis, comme toujours. Quand il fut seul dans ses appartements, il passa à sa salle de bain pour une douche rapide, puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, pensif.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Law avait fini la tournée de leurs bars, comme toujours, puis il arriva devant le dernier et passa tranquillement la porte.

Scrutant l'endroit du regard, il ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose dans un coin éloigné, où elle attendait en silence. Quand elle sembla remarquer sa présence, elle se releva d'un bond, l'air hésitante à venir le saluer ou non. Elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps, puisque le jeune homme donna pour consigne à Sachi d'aller lui chercher un verre, avant de s'approcher lui-même de la demoiselle.

\- Suis-moi. ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et il se dirigea vers les quelques salles VIP de l'endroit. Il était possible de les louer, mais puisqu'après tout il était lui-même le patron du patron, il pouvait en occuper une quand il voulait sans rien débourser. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de galanterie ou de bonnes manières, après tout cette fille-là, il ne cherchait pas à l'attirer dans son lit. Law se laissa donc tomber sur le canapé confortable après avoir retiré son long manteau noir et intima d'un geste à la jeune fille de venir s'asseoir. Penguin se plaça à côté de la porte, très professionnel.

Quand elle se fut installée, de manière quand même plus correcte que le jeune homme, il se pencha vers l'avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant les doigts pour y poser son menton.

Son regard froid posé sur la jeune fille, il la vit déglutir et en aurait presque sourit s'il n'avait pas autant de self-control.

\- Avant toute chose, je veux ton nom, ton prénom et ton âge. déclara-t-il.

\- Oui... Nemonai Tamashii, 18 ans. répondit-elle docilement.

\- T'as une carte d'identité ? Quoi que ce soit qui puisse me prouver ce que tu avances ?

Elle sembla hésitante, avant de fouiller dans la poche de son propre manteau pour en sortir un portefeuille qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Elle en sortit une carte d'identité qu'elle fit glisser sur la table basse jusqu'à lui, juste avant que deux petits coups à la porte ne se fassent entendre, suivi par l'arrivée de Sachi qui ramenait le verre que Law avait demandé.

Le jeune homme remercia son homme de main d'un hochement de tête et prit la carte pour la regarder de plus près. Elle n'avait pas l'air fausse, et il savait y faire avec ce genre de documents, mais...

\- La date de validité est dépassée. constata-t-il.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la refaire... marmonna la jeune fille en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, évitant son regard.

\- Ce sera un détail à régler rapidement, c'est pas le genre de choses qui plaisent aux autorités. Si je t'engage et qu'on vient inspecter l'endroit, je risque d'avoir des emmerdes.

\- J'irai dès demain.

\- Bien. Pour le reste, ça ne m'a pas l'air falsifié.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter le regard qu'elle lui lança, mais il lui semblait qu'il l'avait vexée sans le vouloir. Sûrement parce qu'il avait _osé_ évoquer l'hypothèse que cette honnête fille de la classe prolétaire puisse avoir quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- Au passage, bon anniversaire en retard. nota-t-il en voyant la date de naissance. Et donc, avec ce que tu m'as raconté hier, j'ai cru comprendre que ton frère était malade ?

Un pli soucieux se forma entre ses sourcils et elle hocha la tête.

\- Quel âge ? demanda-t-il. J'imagine qu'il doit être jeune si tu t'occupes de lui.

\- Non, non, il a 24 ans. réfuta la jeune fille. Il est parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui, et d'ailleurs, avant de tomber malade, c'est lui qui s'occupait de moi. Mais maintenant il n'est même plus capable de se lever, alors il s'est fait virer, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'argent.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil. Pour que cette fille s'inquiète autant et insiste à ce point dans le but d'aider son frère, il se serait attendu à entendre parler d'un jeune garçon, pas d'un adulte. Enfin, si comme elle le disait il n'était pas en état de travailler et s'occuper de lui-même et de sa petite sœur, la situation restait la même. Cette fille... Enfin, après tout, comme il l'avait dit à son père, il faisait sa bonne action de l'année, de quoi pourrir un peu moins son karma.

Vu qu'ils étaient à la fin du mois de janvier, ça voudrait dire qu'il serait tranquille une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec cette histoire.

\- T'as de l'expérience professionnelle ?

\- Euh... J'ai déjà fait des petits boulots pour me faire de l'argent de poche, dans un restaurant.

Bon, ça devrait suffire.

\- Je vois. C'est bon pour moi, je vais voir où je peux trouver de la place, et je t'appellerai. T'as un téléphone ?

\- Portable ?

\- À ton avis ?

Cette fois, elle fronça clairement les sourcils.

\- Excusez-moi, je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous faites, mais comprenez bien que si je n'ai pas les moyens de payer l'hôpital pour mon frère, je ne vais pas dépenser d'argent dans un forfait de téléphone.

Certes, l'argument ne manquait pas d'une certaine logique.

\- D'accord. Pas de téléphone fixe non plus, j'imagine ?

\- Il sera coupé dans une semaine.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Pourquoi il se faisait chier avec cette gamine, déjà ?

Bref.

\- Donne-moi le numéro et rentre chez toi. Je verrai si je peux te trouver une place.

Il sortit un calepin et un stylo d'une poche de son manteau et les tendit à la demoiselle qui nota rapidement le numéro. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner.

\- Merci.

Puis elle s'en alla.

Et bien sûr, dès que la seule témoin fut sortie, Sachi et Penguin purent abandonner leur masque professionnel et sérieux.

\- Plutôt mignonne, la petite ! ricana l'aîné.

\- Si elle se sent triste un jour, je serai ravi de la consoler ! ajouta Sachi. T'en penses quoi, Law ?

\- Que vous allez foutre la paix à cette gamine. répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Ouch... Le patron s'énervait, peut-être qu'ils allaient trop loin...

D'ordinaire il se fichait comme de son premier bavoir de ce que pouvaient raconter ses amis sur les filles qu'il fréquentait, mais là c'était différent. Il cherchait à l'aider, parce qu'il avait encore l'image de son regard suppliant qui, il le savait, avait été le sien quand lui-même avait perdu sa famille.

Cette gamine n'avait plus que son grand-frère et craignait de le perdre. En quelque sorte, il pouvait s'identifier à elle à travers sa peur et sa souffrance.

\- Désolé... s'excusa Penguin.

Au moins ses hommes reconnaissaient leur erreur. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne savaient rien du passé de Law avant qu'il ne soit recueilli par Don Quixote Doflamingo en personne, mais ils savaient que le jeune homme ne s'énervait pas pour rien. Ils étaient encore capables de voir quand ils allaient trop loin.

Law prit son verre en gardant les sourcils froncés et le porta à ses lèvres.

* * *

Quand ils furent de retour au manoir à la fin de l'entrevue, Law alla une fois de plus faire son rapport, comme tous les jours, relatant comment s'était passé l'entretien avec la jeune fille et ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle. Bien entendu, il lui assura qu'il allait lancer une enquête immédiatement pour être certain qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à l'engager avant toute chose. Quand on était membres de la Family, l'un des cartels les plus importants de la ville, il valait mieux être trop prudents que pas assez.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la salle, il ressortit son calepin de sa poche et arracha une feuille pour y écrire tout ce qu'il savait sur la jeune fille.

\- Sachi, va voir Monet et dis-lui de se renseigner et de filer la gamine. Je veux des résultats avant la fin de la semaine. ordonna-t-il en lui tendant le papier.

\- Ok.

Son homme de main s'éloigna, infos en main, en direction des quartiers de la femme qui récoltait toutes les infos dont ils avaient besoin. Après quoi, Law congédia Penguin et se retrouva seul dans ses appartements, comme tous les soirs quand il ne passait pas la nuit en charmante compagnie. À bien y penser ça faisait déjà un moment que ça n'était pas arrivé...

Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus envie en ce moment.

Le jeune homme se glissa dans sa douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sans bouger. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il se sentait aussi vidé, tous les soirs...

Il leva ses bras tatoués, fixant les mots qui s'étalaient sur ses doigts. « DEATH ». Bien que ce n'ait été qu'une connerie qui datait de ses 17 ans, il n'avait jamais regretté ses tatouages. Il faut dire que le mot n'avait pas été choisi au hasard... Après tout dans sa courte vie il avait dansé un sacré nombre de fois avec la mort elle-même.

Law referma les yeux et laissa retomber ses bras. Ce n'était jamais trop bon de partir loin dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il se pencha hors de la douche pour attraper une télécommande qui traînait et mit de la musique en route.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ! Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me laissera savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas !**

 **Ja na~**


	2. Enquête peut-être trop poussée

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre, parce que je suis d'excellente humeur ce soir ! :D**

 **J'espère que ceux qui ont déjà fait leur rentrée ont passé une bonne journée, et que ceux pour qui la rentrée est encore à venir, qu'elle sera géniale !**

 **Merci à ma chère bêta pour le follow, à Rouge-365 pour la review et à toi aussi aragorn09 pour enfin lire mon travail~ !**

 **Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire et je retourne m'amuser sur des OST~**

* * *

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Law leva les yeux de son petit déjeuner et leva un sourcil en direction d'une belle femme à la peau pâle, aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux verts qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

\- Les infos sur la gamine, explicita-t-elle. Tu voulais les résultats avant la fin de la semaine, non ?

\- Oui, mais de là à ce que tu fasses tout en trois jours... s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- C'est mon boulot, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Merci Monet, je jetterai un œil à tout ça.

\- T'as intérêt, tu m'as quand même faite lever en plein milieu de la nuit pour tes conneries.

Elle s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie pour s'asseoir à sa place et Law se dépêcha de finir son assiette pour se lever et quitter la salle à manger, le fameux dossier sous la main. Il alla s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, se posant à son bureau et ouvrant la chemise cartonnée pour en étudier le contenu.

Cette fille...

D'après ce que Monet avait appris en fouinant, elle avait déménagé depuis peu dans le coin et allait encore au lycée le plus proche deux semaines plus tôt. Son frère existait bel et bien, Nemonai Kurei, 24 ans, il commençait tout juste à travailler quand il est tombé malade, mais ne s'en était pas inquiété, résultant à son état actuel.

Pour le coup, la filature leur en avait appris bien plus sur elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait cessé d'aller en cours, la jeune fille allait tous les jours au même endroit sur un pont, où elle essayait de vendre des dessins sur lesquelles elle passait tout son temps à travailler pour tenter de gagner un peu d'argent.

Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à gagner servait à acheter de quoi manger et à payer le loyer d'un deux pièces minable.

Le soir, elle écumait tous les établissements qu'elle pouvait à la recherche d'un travail, même s'il ne devait durer que le temps d'une soirée.

Un dernier détail qui fit sourire le jeune homme, c'était que l'espion avait noté qu'elle était allée se refaire une carte d'identité dès le premier jour. Elle avait tenu parole.

Bon, d'après tout ce qu'il pouvait lire, ce n'était qu'une banale fille sans histoires, il pouvait bien se permettre de l'engager, puisqu'elle ne représentait aucun risque.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et passa un coup de fil au patron de leur bar le plus populaire qui se plaignait toujours du manque de personnel, et qui pour autant ne faisait aucune démarche pour en engager.

« _Heart Stealer_ , j'écoute. »

\- Jean, c'est moi.

« Law ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda l'homme.

Jean Bart était un ami de Law depuis deux ou trois ans, quant à l'établissement qu'il dirigeait, celui qui avait été chargé de le mettre en marche, n'était nul autre que le jeune homme lui-même. C'était la première tâche sérieuse que lui avait confié son père, et vu qu'il était devenu le plus prisé de leurs bars, on ne pouvait pas nier que c'était un succès.

\- C'est bien toi qui dit toujours que t'aimerais avoir un peu plus d'aide ?

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

\- J'ai quelqu'un qui cherche un travail en urgence, elle a 18 ans et a déjà travaillé comme serveuse dans des restos pour des petits boulots. Je peux te la ramener ce soir pour une période d'essai ?

« Euh... Oui, vas-y, je verrai bien ce qu'elle vaut. »

\- Dans ce cas je te vois ce soir, vers 17h, histoire qu'elle puisse avoir ton speech avant de commencer le service.

« D'accord, j'y serai. »

Le jeune homme raccrocha, puis il composa cette fois le numéro du fixe de la jeune fille. C'était encore tôt le matin, elle ne devait pas encore être dehors pour vendre ses dessins.

Il n'y eut le temps que pour une sonnerie avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Allô ? »

\- C'est moi. Je t'ai trouvé une place quelque part, pour une période d'essai.

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement et esquissa un rictus de satisfaction.

« Où est-ce que je dois aller, et à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

\- _Heart Stealer_ , je ne pense pas que tu connaisses.

« J'ai beau ne pas avoir l'argent pour y aller, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. C'est pas très loin de mon ancien lycée. Je dois y aller pour quelle heure ? »

\- 17 h.

« D'accord... Merci. »

Comme toujours ses remerciements sonnaient assez doux par rapport au reste de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Sa manie de prendre un ton cassant quand elle avait l'impression d'être regardée de haut était amusante, quand on voyait sa timidité le reste du temps.

Enfin, d'ici ce soir il serait débarrassé de cette fameuse bonne action, et il pourrait reprendre son boulot normalement.

* * *

Devant le _Heart Stealer_ , le jeune homme attendait patiemment l'heure prévu, attendant de voir si la jeune fille serait là à temps ou pas. Son petit pari avec lui-même fut en quelque sorte interrompu quand la voiture de Jean Bart s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Bonjour Law.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête alors qu'il sortait du véhicule. Il se posta tranquillement à ses côtés, croisant les bras, comme à son habitude.

\- J'imagine qu'elle est pas encore là ?

\- Non.

Fallait dire qu'il lui restait 10 minutes avant de pouvoir déclarer qu'elle était en retard. Et justement, il n'eurent à attendre que quelques secondes avant de voir au coin de la rue une silhouette en train de courir dans leur direction. Sa tenue était... usée. Le bas de son jean était littéralement en lambeau, la toile commençait sérieusement à s'affiner au niveau de ses genoux et son pull était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, sous son manteau.

Appuyée sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration, elle leva les yeux vers la montagne de muscles qui la regardait d'un air sévère.

\- Bonjour... Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre... fit-elle en se relevant.

\- Ton nom, gamine.

\- Nemonai Tamashii, monsieur.

\- Jean Bart, en charge du _Heart Stealer_. Monsieur Trafalgar ici présent est mon patron.

La jeune fille tourna de grand yeux étonnés vers le jeune homme qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Oui, il l'avait engagé lui-même. Merci Jean Bart d'avoir vendu la mèche.

Il lança un regard noir à l'homme en question de sous sa casquette, puis se décolla de la façade contre laquelle il s'était appuyé, sortant ses clés pour entrer.

L'intérieur de l'endroit était assez grand, il y avait beaucoup de tables, des mezzanines, un grand comptoir, et une zone fumeur un peu plus loin. La décoration était un mélange de plusieurs styles, rendant le tout assez excentrique, mais dans le bon sens du terme. C'était très original et agréable, en somme.

\- Ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi, donc quoi que puisse dire monsieur Trafalgar, va falloir que tu t'accroches et que tu te montres à la hauteur si tu veux rester ici pour gagner ta croûte, compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Law observa Jean faire son speech à la demoiselle, lui dictant les lois de l'établissement (discrétion, ce genre de choses), puis lui faisant la liste de ce qu'il y avait à faire tout au long d'une soirée, de combien de temps par nuit elle aurait à travailler, et pour finir, il lui fournit un uniforme qu'elle allait devoir porter pour son service.

Il resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la demoiselle attentive, qui se montrait la plus courtoise possible et ne broncha pas quand la tonne de corvées et les horaires lui tombèrent dessus. Certes, même lui pensait que c'était peut-être beaucoup pour une seule personne, mais après tout, il lui avait déjà donné les moyens de s'en sortir, elle n'avait qu'à se battre pour y arriver.

* * *

Quand le soir fut bien plus avancé et que le jeune homme arriva à la fin de sa tournée, il passa au _Heart Stealer_ en dernier, ayant changé son parcours habituel pour avoir tout son temps et pouvoir observer la gamine en action. Sachi et Penguin n'avaient fait aucune remarque, pas plus partisans que ça par le fait de mettre leur boss en colère. Même s'ils étaient amis, fallait pas déconner, ils respectaient la hiérarchie un minimum !

Il se dirigea vers la table de son dernier client, histoire d'en finir rapidement, puis vers le comptoir pour demander un verre. Jean Bart était appuyé sur la mezzanine juste au-dessus, surveillant la jeune fille qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de Law tant elle était occupée à courir à droite et à gauche. Quand elle n'apportait pas un verre à un client, l'un de ses collègues lui demandait d'aller chercher quelque chose à la réserve, ou d'aller nettoyer les restes d'un ivrogne quelque part.

Elle acceptait tout sans broncher.

Bien. Law n'avait plus rien à faire ici, sinon profiter de son verre.

* * *

Maintenant un mois qu'il en avait fini avec cette histoire. La fille avait effectué un boulot monstrueux et était parvenue à se faire embaucher par Jean Bart qui disait qu'elle était diablement efficace.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était retourné à ses affaires.

Quand il passait au _Heart Stealer_ , il pouvait la voir en train de s'affairer, toujours tellement occupée que la plupart du temps elle ne remarquait même pas sa présence. Et très franchement, lui-même ne prêtait attention à la jeune fille que par curiosité, la regardant quelques secondes, avant de retourner à ce qu'il devait faire sur le moment.

Ce soir là, son dernier client s'était débiné au dernier moment. Il allait devoir lui rendre une petite visite plus tard, histoire d'être certain qu'il ne mettrait pas son business en danger. Après tout c'était son rôle, de s'occuper des acheteurs de ce quartier, d'en trouver de nouveau, et de faire en sorte qu'ils reviennent acheter auprès d'eux.

Law était connu pour être un jeune homme redoutable dans le domaine, beaucoup le craignaient, et ce n'était pas pour de simples rumeurs. Ceux qui osaient retourner leur veste étaient souvent retrouvés dans un état lamentable et avaient tendance à ne plus vouloir parler autant qu'avant. Les flics le détestaient pour sa faculté à s'en sortir sans aucun problème avec la loi.

S'ils savaient seulement que son père avait des hommes dans les forces de l'ordre pour s'en assurer...

Le jeune homme garda donc son colis en poche avant de passer la porte du _Heart Stealer_ sur la fin de son nouveau parcours. Elle était toujours là, à travailler d'arrache-pied. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant, et pas seulement parce qu'il pouvait constater que plusieurs ivrognes ne se gênaient pas pour lui mettre la main au cul, alors qu'elle se contentait de s'éloigner sans réagir plus que ça.

Depuis un moment maintenant il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu du poids, mais ce soir là il voyait clairement que c'était bien en dessous de la normale... Et elle avait l'air de plus en plus fatiguée, des cernes désormais bien présentes sous ses yeux mauves.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air aussi malade ? Elle l'avait pourtant trouvé, son travail...

\- Law, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir Penguin, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.

\- Dis donc, on dirait qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, la petite, fit remarquer Sachi. T'arrêtes pas de la regarder depuis qu'on est là.

\- Je suis curieux, admit-il. Elle travaille ici depuis un mois, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle s'affaiblit de jours en jours.

\- Peut-être que ça la fatigue, supposa Penguin.

\- Non, réfuta Law. Même avec la fatigue, elle ne serait pas aussi maigre. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de poids en un mois.

\- ... Maintenant que tu le dis... accorda Jean Bart, installé avec eux. Pourtant je la fais moins trimer qu'avant, vu que j'ai prévenu les autres de ne plus lui refiler toutes leurs corvées.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, enregistrant l'info. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange avec cette histoire. Quand il rentra au manoir ce soir-là, après son rapport habituel et avoir donné à son père le nom du client qui s'était désisté, il se dirigea directement vers ses appartements et sortit le dossier de la jeune fille du tiroir de son bureau.

Il était intrigué par son état qui allait en s'aggravant alors qu'elle gagnait un salaire plutôt honnête.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, quand il arriva au Heart Stealer, il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la mezzanine pour aller voir Jean Bart.

\- Je te prends une salle, demande à Nemonai de me ramener ma commande.

L'homme hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que son patron avait en tête, mais après tout, que pouvait-il y trouver à redire ? Alors que Law entrait dans la première salle VIP qu'il put croiser, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, installé tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de la jeune fille pendant que ses hommes de main attendaient sagement de chaque côté de la porte, habitués à ce genre d'exercices.

Quand deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte et que Sachi la fit entrer, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

Elle se ressaisit bien vite et s'avança dans la petite salle dont la porte fut refermée derrière elle, pour déposer le plateau qui contenait les boissons demandées par le jeune homme.

Alors qu'elle s'inclinait rapidement et allait faire demi-tour pour retourner travailler, il l'arrêta.

\- Reste ici.

\- Euh...

\- Jean Bart est au courant, t'inquiète pas pour ton salaire, il ne sera pas diminué.

Elle parut se détendre un peu et resta plantée là, jusqu'à ce que Law l'invite à s'asseoir d'un geste. Après tout, il était techniquement son patron, donc il valait mieux ne pas protester, ce pourquoi elle obéit.

\- Euh... Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

\- Comment va ton frère ?

Elle parut un peu surprise de la question, puis afficha un sourire fatigué.

\- J'ai pu gagner suffisamment pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital, sa condition ne s'est pas améliorée pour l'instant, mais on m'a dit qu'elle ne devrait pas s'aggraver, merci.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Il ne faisait que meubler, en attendant qu'elle daigne en dire plus sur ce qui lui ruinait la santé.

\- Non, ils n'ont encore jamais vu ça. Ils essaient d'identifier ce qu'il a pour trouver un traitement adapté. Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour les clients, j'ai été examinée et apparemment je n'ai pas été contaminée.

\- ... Je vois. C'est une bonne nouvelle, on aurait des raisons de s'inquiéter vu la tête que tu as.

Elle tressaillit et baissa légèrement la tête, comme honteuse. Et à la réflexion, dit comme ça, on pourrait penser que c'était une insulte.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais reprendre mon service... fit-elle en se levant, avant de sortir, sans attendre de réponse.

\- Tu sais parler aux femmes... marmonna Sachi.

\- Ferme-la, répliqua Law. Je voulais l'amener sur le bon terrain pour la faire parler, mais il faut croire qu'elle est un peu trop complexée...

Il n'ignora pas le « mais bien sûr » de Penguin qui se vit privé de sa boisson par son boss qui l'avala d'une traite sous ses yeux.

Reposant le verre vide, le jeune homme se remit à réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était complexée qui posait le problème. Non, elle cherchait clairement à éviter le sujet, elle avait fui la conversation. C'était de plus en plus intriguant.

Peut-être qu'une autre enquête l'aiderait à en savoir plus...

* * *

Monet fusilla Law du regard quand elle le croisa en sortant de la salle à manger le lendemain matin.

\- Sérieusement ? Encore cette gamine ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à Monet, qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui demandait et lui foute la paix pour le reste.

\- Putain, tu fais chier, Law.

* * *

En début de soirée, le lendemain, il reçut les résultats de la filature, qui tenaient sur une feuille. Pour faire simple, l'argent que la jeune fille gagnait en travaillant au bar lui avait permis d'envoyer son frère à l'hôpital, mais les frais des soins bouffaient tellement sur son salaire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'assurer de payer son loyer _et_ sa nourriture, et question vestimentaire, elle était déjà tellement au fond du trou qu'elle n'avait jamais que des vêtements usés sur le dos.

Bon, la fouille de son logement avait démontré qu'elle avait bien des vêtements en bon état et à sa taille, mais il semblerait qu'elle préfère les garder en réserve.

Elle continuait également à travailler sur ses dessins, pour tenter de gagner un peu plus d'argent pour pouvoir joindre les deux bouts, mais le résultat en était qu'elle dormait tellement peu qu'elle était tout simplement en train de mourir d'épuisement. Joyeux.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait ça inquiétant. Dans un sens, ça le ferait chier qu'elle crève comme ça, quand il savait tous les efforts qu'elle déployait pour assurer la survie de son frère...

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et Rosinante passa la tête de derrière la porte.

\- Law, Doffy te demande, lui annonça-t-il.

Vu le visage qu'affichait son oncle, ça ne sentait pas bon... Le jeune homme poussa un soupir silencieux et se leva pour le suivre, se doutant qu'il allait certainement passer un sale quart d'heure pour une raison X ou Y. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Doflamingo, Rosinante donna une tape encourageante dans le dos de Law, et le regarda disparaître derrière la porte avec un air soucieux.

\- Law.

\- Père.

Doflamingo mit les documents qu'il lisait sur le côté et fit signe à son fils d'approcher.

\- J'ai appris par Monet que tu as demandé une nouvelle enquête sur cette gamine.

Ah... C'était donc ça. Le jeune homme fronça très légèrement les sourcils sous la contrariété. Il n'en avait pas parlé à son père en premier lieu, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait droit au remontage de bretelles. Merci Monet d'avoir vendu la mèche.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait.

\- Et pourrais-je en connaître la raison ?

\- Je suis curieux, répondit-il.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer en détail pourquoi il s'y intéressait autant à cette fille.

\- Curieux ? C'est tout ? demanda encore son père, incrédule. Je me demande bien ce que cette gamine a de si particulier pour que tu sois curieux à son sujet...

Le jeune homme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, Doflamingo n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit coincé et forcé d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Après lui avoir donné un travail, je n'y ai plus fait attention pendant un moment, mais j'ai fini par remarquer qu'avec le temps, sa santé a l'air de se dégrader de plus en plus. J'étais curieux, parce qu'elle gagne plus d'argent qu'avant, mais qu'elle est de plus en plus maigre.

Son père et patron resta silencieux quelques secondes, sans son habituel sourire, en train de réfléchir, visiblement.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tu t'es attaché à cette fille...

\- Pardon ? fit Law en levant un sourcil.

S'il y avait une chose dont le jeune homme était certain, c'était que l'amour était une belle connerie qui ne faisait qu'handicaper les gens, les enchaîner les uns aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'un parti soit déçu de l'autre et basta.

Law était un homme orgueilleux, et sous-entendre qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux était comme une insulte à ses yeux, tout particulièrement venant de son père adoptif. Il croisa les bras, sa mâchoire serrée, ses yeux froids dardés sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Non, cette fille n'est rien pour moi. Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais curieux, chercher à en savoir plus n'était qu'un passe-temps. Mais maintenant que j'ai eu mes réponses, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Qu'elle crève d'épuisement comme elle semble en avoir l'intention, ça ne fera qu'un salaire en moins à payer.

Le rire caractéristique de Doflamingo résonna dans la pièce, puis il se pencha vers l'avant, armé de son sourire malsain qui en faisait flipper plus d'un.

\- Je vois... Tu me rassures. Dans ce cas, j'imagine que j'ai fini de voir Monet se plaindre à cause de cette gamine sur laquelle tu gaspilles ses talents ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas je n'ai rien à ajouter, tu peux te retirer.

Law fit un bref salut à son père et quitta le bureau sans un mot. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il trouva Rosinante à terre.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu écoutais aux portes ? fit-il à son oncle.

\- Euh... Ouais, je m'inquiétais pour toi, avoua le maladroit de service en se relevant.

\- Pas la peine, je suis son héritier, il ne me fera jamais autant de mal qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme commença à avancer, suivi par Rosinante.

\- T'as de la chance de pas t'être fait voir, déjà que t'as des emmerdes avec les soupçons de la Family, faudrait pas qu'on t'accuse pleinement d'espionnage, continua-t-il. J'aimerais croire le contraire, mais d'être le frère biologique de père ne sauvera pas ta tête, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais. admit le blond en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Et toi, tu penses que les soupçons sont fondés ?

\- Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre, répondit Law.

Rosinante, le petit frère de Doflamingo, était la personne dont le jeune homme était le plus proche. Plus que ses amis, plus que son père, plus que le reste de la Family. C'était Rosinante qui débarquait dans sa chambre d'enfant quand il cauchemardait, qui insistait pour veiller sur lui quand il était malade, le premier à râler quand le jeune homme refusait d'aller en cours, quand il y allait encore.

Il s'était comporté comme un père, bien plus que son grand-frère, mais Law n'en tenait pas rigueur à Doflamingo, il savait que c'était un homme occupé et se doutait bien que les démonstrations d'affection c'était pas son truc.

Et après tout, la preuve qu'il tenait tout de même à son fils adoptif était tout simplement le fait qu'il l'ait choisi pour reprendre le flambeau à la tête de la Family.

De son point de vue, donc, Law avait trois pères, dont les frères Don Quixote.

Et si Rosinante était effectivement un traître... Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Pour la jouer sécuritaire, il devrait le faire exécuter, mais le problème de ne pas avoir un cœur de glace à toute épreuve, c'était qu'au fond il préférerait le laisser partir.

Enfin, pour le moment il n'était pas à la tête de la Family, alors tant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser, il préférait l'éviter.

\- Et donc, cette fille ? demanda soudainement son oncle.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta d'un coup, surpris.

\- Quoi, cette fille ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Elle est jolie ?

Le sourire en coin du blond fit froncer les sourcils à son neveu.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, j'étais seulement curieux. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix avec cette gonzesse, la seule chose qui m'intéresse à son sujet depuis que j'ai mes réponses, c'est le pari sur combien de temps elle va mettre à crever.

Agacé, il fit volte-face pour retourner à ses quartiers. Il avait besoin de paix.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Comme toujours, si ça vous a plu, laissez une review, non seulement je saurai si ça vous plaît, mais en plus ça me fera très plaisir ^^**


	3. Qui a gagné ?

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à Niruin pour le follow !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire alors je vous laisse lire tranquille ^^**

* * *

Depuis cette conversation avec son père plus d'un mois et demi auparavant, Law avait tenu parole. Plus un seul regard en direction de la jeune fille à chacun de ses passages au _Heart Stealer_. Quand Jean Bart ou ses hommes de main évoquaient le sujet, il les envoyait cordialement se faire foutre, et quand il posait les yeux sur elle en balayant la salle à la recherche de son ou ses clients, il l'ignorait purement et simplement, elle, et le fait qu'elle semblait encore plus malade à chaque fois.

Le jeune homme se sentait rassuré en constatant qu'il arrivait parfaitement à ignorer Nemonai, s'il en avait réellement quelque chose à faire, ce ne serait pas aussi simple, après tout.

Si Law savait seulement à quel point ce qu'il cherchait à prouver faisait exactement le contraire aux yeux de ses proches, il serait tout de suite moins sûr de lui.

Et ce point fut prouvé quand il entra dans son bar ce soir-là. Envoyant Sachi chercher sa boisson habituelle, il s'approcha de son seul client des environs, passa le colis, prit l'argent. Puis entendant de l'agitation dans son dos alors qu'il allait rejoindre le comptoir, il se retourna pour voir une petite foule former un cercle.

Une bagarre ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha à son tour, curieux, pour voir qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de la jeune fille, tombée dans les pommes.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sincère en voulant faire demi-tour pour aller profiter de son verre ? Est-ce qu'il valait mieux garder son orgueil intact ou aider cette pauvre fille qui n'avait fait que se ruiner la santé pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il fit un premier pas pour s'éloigner. S'arrêta, hésitant. Leva les yeux vers ses trois compères au regard inquiet.

Et puis merde.

Law se tourna à nouveau vers le cercle.

\- Dégagez de là ! ordonna-t-il.

Connu comme il était dans le quartier, peu osèrent désobéir et la foule de curieux se dissipa bien vite. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant la forme inanimée à ses pieds.

\- Tch. Tu fais chier, cracha-t-il avant de s'agenouiller pour la ramasser, la mettant sur son épaule. Jean, file-moi tes clés de voiture.

Le patron des lieux obtempéra et lui lança les clés qu'il attrapa au vol. Il n'attendit pas pour sortir, rejoint rapidement par Sachi et Penguin qui se chargèrent de porter la gamine le temps qu'il ouvre la voiture pour s'installer à l'arrière, et que la jeune fille ne soit installée à son tour. Après quoi, Sachi se mit derrière le volant et son aîné sur le siège passager.

\- Tu veux l'amener à l'hôpital ? demanda le conducteur en mettant le moteur en marche.

\- Au manoir, réfuta le jeune homme. Que ça reste entre nous, j'ai pas envie que Doflamingo me fasse chier à nouveau.

\- Compris.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au manoir et Law s'occupa lui-même de porter la jeune fille. Elle était si légère, si maigre... Son état semblait grave. Après avoir chargé Sachi de ramener la voiture de Jean Bart à son propriétaire, il monta les escaliers du hall pour aller jusqu'à ses appartements où il se chargea lui-même de retirer la majorité de l'uniforme de Nemonai et la coucher dans son propre lit. Penguin toujours à ses côtés, il lui demanda d'aller chercher un médecin dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- Et toi, tu peux pas l'ausculter ? s'étonna son ami.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai pratiqué je devais avoir 15 ans, et que je sache, j'ai jamais eu à gérer de cas comme ça auparavant, va chercher un médecin et assure-toi de sa discrétion.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre son père adoptif, prenant bien garde à mettre en place sa poker face avant de frapper à la porte.

* * *

Law se réveilla assez tard ce matin-là. D'avoir passé une partie de la nuit à regarder la jeune fille dormir en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait fini par craquer, il était un peu fatigué. Sans avoir pu mettre le doigt sur le cœur du problème, qui plus est.

Se redressant sur le canapé où il avait passé la nuit, il jeta un regard en direction de son lit, mais elle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Le médecin ramené par Penguin avait vite rassuré le jeune homme, expliquant qu'avec un peu de repos et des repas décents, elle devrait vite être remise sur pieds.

Il se leva en s'étirant, le canapé avait beau être confortable, il avait l'habitude d'un grand lit. Puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se glissant sous une douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles. Quand il sortit de la douche, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres avec lui. Super.

Une serviette autour de la taille, il sortit donc de la salle de bain, pour trouver une Nemonai redressée dans son lit, en panique.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur Law et elle arrêta de s'agiter, rougissant au point de ressembler à une tomate.

\- Qu'est-ce que... souffla-t-elle.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il comprenait sa confusion, surtout quand il débarquait dans la pièce avec une simple serviette.

\- Je viens juste chercher mes fringues, arrête de paniquer.

Elle referma la bouche qui était restée entrouverte et détourna le regard en agrippant les draps avec nervosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- T'es tombée dans les pommes pendant ton service, répondit-il calmement en fouillant dans son armoire.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans votre lit ?

Il lui lança un regard perplexe, puis comprenant ce à quoi elle devait penser, il secoua la tête.

\- La nécrophilie c'est pas mon truc, je ne t'ai pas touchée, t'en fais pas.

Il repartit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain le temps de s'habiller, pour voir en ressortant que la jeune fille avait repoussé les draps et s'était assise sur le bord du lit, dévoilant sans doute sans le vouloir ses longues jambes au teint de porcelaine. Bien dommage qu'elle ait perdu autant de poids, sinon elle serait déjà plus agréable à regarder.

Néanmoins il ne voulait pas la laisser se lever, c'était trop tôt.

\- Tu restes au lit pour le moment, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais je-

\- Fais ce que je te dis.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux fatigués et afficha un sourire contrit.

\- Écoutez, je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne pas me permettre de rester ici...

\- Je me demande bien ce qui vaut un remerciement, trancha le jeune homme.

C'était peut-être dit plus froidement que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais passons.

\- La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas laissée crever sur le plancher de mon bar, c'est à cause des ennuis que ça m'aurait apporté, raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas non plus envoyée à l'hôpital.

Autant l'avouer, il y avait de ça. Mais lui-même savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette raison-là, après tout, il lui avait galamment laissé son lit et appelé un médecin au beau milieu de la nuit.

...

Peut-être bien qu'au final, cette fille l'intéressait plus que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Mais c'était dans le même sens que pour un animal de compagnie, si on pouvait comparer. Ou plutôt rat de laboratoire ?

Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, continuant de la regarder de haut en bas, et vu qu'elle n'était que très légèrement couverte, il passait un peu pour un pervers, là...

\- Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on ramène de quoi manger. Reste au lit et n'en sors pas tant que je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de le faire, compris ?

\- ... Ouais.

Il eut un hochement de tête satisfait en voyant que malgré sa mauvaise foi, elle se glissait à nouveau sous les draps. Le jeune homme sortit son portable pour appeler Sachi et lui dire de leur ramener de quoi déjeuner, puis il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en attendant qu'il arrive.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes, où tout ce qu'il faisait était fixer le plafond.

\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème, dit-il finalement, ayant envie de briser le silence.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai donné du boulot, mais même avec ton salaire, j'ai bien vu que tu perdais du poids, bien trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Regarde-toi, on dirait un mannequin utilisé à Halloween pour faire flipper les gosses.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il releva la tête pour la voir en train de fixer ses poings serrés sur les couvertures, le visage neutre, le regard dans le vague. Le silence gênant qui avait commencé à s'installer fut brisé par les coups à la porte de la chambre, suivi par l'entrée des frangins qui ramenaient chacun un plateau, l'un avec des viennoiseries et des fruit, l'autre avec différentes boissons, des jus, du café, etc.

\- Le grand patron demande si vous vous sentez bien, prévint Penguin en déposant son chargement sur la table basse.

Law laissa retomber sa tête en arrière en poussant un soupir.

\- Dis-lui que je suis trop occupé pour prendre le temps de descendre.

Hochement de tête de son homme de main alors que le deuxième plateau rejoignait le premier. Puis les frangins repartirent, les laissant seuls à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manges, le matin ? demanda le jeune homme en attrapant un croissant.

\- Euh... Je mange pas le matin.

\- Tu as tort. C'est le repas le plus important de la journée, celui sur lequel tu vas combler l'énergie que tu as perdu en dormant. Le genre de choses qui font que tu as fini dans cet état.

\- Mais...

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux manger, l'interrompit-il, pas enchanté à l'idée de débattre sur le sujet. Et puis merde, lève-toi et viens t'asseoir, je vais pas te faire le service.

Les joues de Nemonai s'empourprèrent alors qu'elle repoussait à nouveau les couvertures pour tester le sol du bout des pieds. Elle finit par se lever, et marcha d'un pas traînant dû à la fatigue, jusqu'à l'autre bout du canapé où elle se laissa tomber, ayant abandonné ses bonnes manières de la dernière fois.

Law fit glisser les plateaux pour qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu de la table basse, puis commença à arracher des morceaux de son croissant pour les enfourner.

La jeune fille resta immobile encore quelques secondes, hésitantes, puis tendit finalement la main vers les viennoiseries pour imiter le jeune homme.

Du coin de l'œil il la détailla une fois de plus, remarquant au passage que ses joues restaient un peu rosées, sans doute à cause du fait qu'elle ne portait que la chemise de son uniforme par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Cela le fit rire intérieurement. Lui ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, c'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une fille en petite tenue. Malgré la sous-nutrition dont elle s'était faite victime, elle gardait de jolies formes...

Le jeune homme cessa de la regarder pour se concentrer sur son repas, se servant un grand mug de café bien noir, comme il l'aimait. Avec ses horaires, il ne serait pas capable de tenir debout sans sa dose quotidienne.

Il ne touchait peut-être pas à la came qu'il vendait, mais il avait sa propre drogue, voilà qui était ironique.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula en silence, Nemonai ayant enfin assimilé l'idée qu'elle devrait rester tant qu'il ne l'autoriserait pas à partir.

\- Jean Bart m'a fait passer tes affaires, tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, l'informa-t-il, toujours tranquillement en lui pointant le sac plastique qui traînait sur son bureau.

\- Merci... marmonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de se lever pour disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Elle n'y passa pas beaucoup de temps, sans doute par habitude d'économiser l'eau ou quelque chose du genre. Quand elle ressortit avec les cheveux humides, elle portait de nouveau ses vieilles fripes de tous les jours. Dommage, ce n'était pas vraiment pour la mettre en valeur...

Enfin, elle n'était pas là pour lui « tenir compagnie », après tout.

\- Je... hésita-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux partir, maintenant ? Il faut que je rentre, j'ai du travail à faire...

\- ... Oui, je vais demander à ce qu'on te raccompagne en voiture.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je voudrais pas déranger encore plus...

Pardon ? Est-ce qu'elle était normale, cette fille ? N'importe quelle autre gonzesse serait ravie d'être à sa place, il s'était déjà montré plus sympa avec elle que toutes ses conquêtes ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rejette son aide de la sorte ? C'était contrariant, merde !

\- Je pense qu'avec les moyens que j'ai, c'est pas ce minuscule détail qui va me déranger. Je rappelle que t'es en train de mourir d'épuisement, alors contente-toi de prendre ce que je te donne et arrête de me prendre la tête, répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Elle eut l'air surprise l'espace d'un instant, puis détourna le regard en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gênée. Et voilà, fallait qu'il la mette encore plus mal à l'aise... Bien joué, Law, bien joué.

Il ressortit son portable pour demander à Penguin de la ramener à l'adresse de son logement et elle eut l'air interdite.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il une fois raccroché.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais donné mon adresse, répondit-elle avec une certaine méfiance.

Ah, elle avait suffisamment de jugeote pour l'avoir remarqué. Voilà qui rendait les choses intéressantes.

\- Et comment tu penses que j'ai pu la trouver ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

\- ... Vous m'avez fait suivre, affirma-t-elle.

\- Bravo, tu viens de me prouver que tu sais réfléchir, applaudit-il. Et est-ce que tu comptes faire quelque chose à ce propos ?

\- ... Je me demande bien ce que je pourrais faire, vous êtes mon patron et j'ai trop besoin de ce travail pour tout foutre en l'air à cause d'une histoire de stalker, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Law se renfrogna au commentaire. Stalker, lui ? Il était juste prudent ! Vu le milieu dans lequel il trempait il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il ne courrait aucun risque à l'engager !

\- Que je sache, je ne suis pas obsédé par ta petite personne. Je suis du genre prudent, et c'est parce que j'ai pu voir qu'il n'y avait rien de louche avec toi que je t'ai engagée, sinon tu serais encore à supplier tous les employeurs que tu peux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je me demande bien si tu serais même digne d'intérêt pour les vrais stalker.

L'expression qu'elle afficha lui fit légèrement regretter ses paroles. Derrière l'apparente colère on pouvait voir qu'il l'avait blessée. Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de répliquer.

C'était bien normal, en même temps, il était son patron, elle ne pouvait pas-

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous n'aurez plus à vous mêler de mes affaires, _Votre Majesté_ , puisque ma petite personne _si insignifiante_ ne changerait rien à votre vie si je venais à mourir à force de travailler pour survivre. Merci de m'avoir évité l'hôpital, j'aurais pas eu les moyens de payer mes soins en plus de ceux de mon frère, pauvre comme je suis.

Sur ces mots, elle enfila ses chaussures qui étaient encore aux pieds du lit et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Law était resté figé.

Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça depuis qu'il était membre de la Family, c'était une grande première. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être en colère, du fait qu'elle s'adresse à lui de la sorte, mais d'un côté, il lui semblait qu'il le méritait (juste un peu), et de l'autre...

Son rire se mit à résonner dans la pièce.

Cette fille... Nemonai semblait vraiment être un cas à part.

Peut-être que c'était ce côté effronté qui avait attisé sa curiosité, au final. Pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin, ça l'amusait juste de la voir le rembarrer. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Penguin venait de lui envoyer un message pour lui faire savoir qu'il se mettait en route avec la jeune fille.

* * *

Le jeune homme était plongé dans son travail quand en milieu d'après-midi, on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez.

Rosinante pénétra dans la pièce calmement, faisant soupirer son neveu.

\- Père veut encore me remonter les bretelles ? demanda-t-il en cherchant mentalement pour quelle raison ce serait le cas.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Doffy, je voulais juste voir comment tu vas, réfuta le blond.

Law leva un sourcil.

\- Comme t'es pas descendu ce matin, j'ai pensé que tu te sentais peut-être mal. Je te connais, je sais que t'es trop fier pour admettre quand ça ne va pas.

Rosinante : 1 ; Law : 0.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel devant le commentaire. Il n'avait pas tort, mais ça le faisait chier de l'admettre. Encore quelqu'un qui le connaissait _trop_ bien, dans ce manoir.

\- J'avais juste pas très envie de descendre, j'ai dormi tard hier et comme tu le vois, je suis en plein travail, réfuta-t-il.

\- Et cette fille alors, t'as une explication ? contra le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Rosinante : 2 ; Law : 0.

Il ne l'avait quand même pas vue sortir de sa chambre ? Si c'était le cas il _tuerait_ Penguin pour son incapacité à faire discrètement ce que les autres ne devaient pas savoir. Si Doflamingo était mis au courant il était bon pour un nouveau sermon. Voire plus, vu qu'il lui aurait menti.

\- Je ne l'ai vue que de loin, d'ailleurs elle était tellement discrète que j'ai failli ne pas la remarquer, mais elle m'avait l'air plutôt jolie, continua son oncle. C'est quoi son p'tit nom ?

\- ... Tu tiens ta langue si je te le dis ?

\- Tu as ma parole.

Il souriait déjà de toutes ses dents en sachant qu'il avait gagné. De quoi agacer un peu plus le jeune homme. Oui, il allait _tuer_ Penguin.

\- Nemonai. Nemonai Tamashii.

\- Tamashii ?

Le blond semblait... étonné ? Ou peut-être surpris ?

\- Je suis d'accord, c'est pas un prénom très commun, accorda Law.

\- Hm. Et donc, cette fameuse fille qui ne représentait qu'un intérêt limité à tes yeux... Tu m'expliques pourquoi elle était ici ? Hmmmm ?

Rosinante : 3 ; Law : 0.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard blasé.

\- Comme je lui ai dit quand elle s'est réveillée, je fais pas dans la nécrophilie.

\- Quoi, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque ?

...

Le facepalm le démangeait à un point...

\- Non, elle est tombée dans les pommes en plein milieu de son service à force de travailler sans se reposer et se nourrir correctement, corrigea-t-il avec un soupir fatigué. Avec la deuxième enquête que j'ai demandé à Monet, j'ai appris que son salaire lui permettait de payer les frais d'hôpitaux, mais ça reste insuffisant pour son loyer et sa nourriture, alors elle passe tout son temps à dessiner pour aller vendre ce qu'elle fait. Mais avec tout ça, elle ne dort presque pas et mange très peu pour économiser l'argent qu'elle a.

Rosinante eut l'air sérieux suite à cette révélation. Il se prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, pensif.

\- T'as pensé à lui proposer un boulot ?

\- Je crois que je t'ai déjà dis que je lui ai fourni un travail au _Heart Stealer_.

\- Non, je veux dire un _travail,_ insista le blond.

... Oh. Ce genre de travail.

Si Law avait d'abord été tenté de regarder son oncle comme s'il était attardé, il se surprit à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition.

\- Si elle accepte, je pense que ce serait suffisant pour qu'elle arrête de se ruiner la santé, admit-il. J'ai déjà établi qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à l'engager comme serveuse, je pense que je peux au moins lui en parler.

Puis il fit une légère grimace.

\- Je pense qu'avec ce que je lui ai dit ce matin, elle m'enverra chier.

\- Comment ça, tu lui a dit quoi ce matin ?

Le jeune homme tira la gueule, sachant ce que ça pouvait donner si son oncle était au courant. Puis finalement, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien se le permettre, après tout Rosinante était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Il lui raconta donc leur conversation avant qu'elle ne parte.

Comme c'était à prévoir, le blond se mit à rire quand il répéta ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir.

\- Sacré bout de femme, je peux comprendre qu'elle te plaise ! ricana-t-il.

\- Elle ne me plaît pas, elle m'amuse, c'est tout, réfuta Law.

\- ... Mouais, on va dire que je te crois.

\- Tch.

Rosinante ne se montrait pas du tout convaincu. Le jeune homme était pourtant sincère là-dessus ! Il n'aimait pas cette fille, elle le faisait juste rire. Au mieux, elle l'intriguait. Voilà.

Son oncle poussa un soupir d'aise une fois calmé et s'alluma une cigarette, manquant de mettre le feu à son manteau de plumes noires au passage.

\- Hm... Je pense que tu pourrais lui envoyer un truc, avec un mot d'excuse.

\- Pardon ?

Depuis quand est-ce que Trafalgar Law, héritier de Don Quixote Doflamingo et futur boss de la Family devait s'excuser auprès d'une simple serveuse à peine majeure ?! Sous _ses_ ordres, qui plus est !

Rosinante garda un sourire en coin en levant un sourcil face à l'indignation de son neveu.

\- Tu veux qu'elle vive, cette Tamashii, ou pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- ... Oui, je l'avoue, je veux qu'elle vive, accorda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Pour ça il faut qu'elle dise « oui ». Donc si tu veux qu'elle accepte de t'écouter ce soir, tu dois t'excuser, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

Rosinante remporte la partie avec un score de 4 à 0.

* * *

 **Si vous n'avez pas trop la flemme, laissez donc une review, c'est le meilleur moyen de m'aider, autant pour l'histoire que pour la motivation ^^**

 **Ja na~**


	4. Collaboration

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Encore une fois je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sinon que j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ^^**

 **Merci à blue firegreen pour le follow, à Cheshire. pour le fav et à Son D Akira pour le follow/fav ! \o/**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture~!**

* * *

Quand le jeune homme passa la porte du Heart Stealer le soir-même, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Nemonai du regard, pour la trouver en train de faire le service à une bande de pochtrons. Encore une fois il fronça les sourcils en la voyant mal à l'aise à cause d'une main qui semblait très tentée de se balader sur son derrière.

Il garda son sang froid et se dirigea vers le comptoir où Jean Bart effectuait le service, cette fois.

\- Nemonai en salle VIP dès qu'elle revient, dit-il directement. Et au passage, je ne suis pas pour qu'on harcèle sexuellement mes employés, si tu vois que ça se reproduit, tu vire les clients qui sont pas foutus de se tenir.

\- Compris. Je te mets comme d'habitude ?

Le jeune homme allait confirmer quand il tourna la tête une nouvelle fois en direction de la jeune fille.

\- Non, j'ai bien envie de changer, pour une fois.

On frappa à la porte de la salle VIP et Nemonai entra tranquillement, gardant une attitude neutre au possible en venant déposer le contenu de son plateau sur la table. Puis comme la dernière fois, elle voulut faire demi-tour pour s'en aller directement.

\- Reste ici.

Comme la dernière fois, il voulait la retenir. Après tout, il devait lui parler.

\- Bien, se contenta-t-elle de dire en tenant le plateau contre elle, attendant debout.

... Ouais, apparemment elle lui en voulait toujours. Enfin, il avait demandé à Sachi et Penguin d'attendre dehors, donc il pouvait bien se permettre de laisser tomber le masque.

\- Tu as reçu-

\- J'ai reçu vos fleurs, coupa-t-elle. Ça va, vous n'avez pas eu peur que je doive revendre le bouquet pour m'acheter un vase ?

Le ton cassant et le sarcasme firent se renfrogner légèrement le jeune homme. Bon, fallait croire que l'idée de Rosinante n'était pas si bonne que ça, au final.

\- Je-

\- Je me fiche de tout ce que vous pourriez m'envoyer, _monsieur_. Je ne cours pas après les cadeaux, et le seul argent qui m'intéresse est celui que je gagne.

De plus en plus insolente la gamine ! Une veine se gonfla sur la tempe du jeune homme devant le fait qu'elle ne lui laisse pas en placer une. La jeune fille commençait déjà à repartir quand il poussa un soupir et s'avoua vaincu.

\- Je m'excuse, lâcha-t-il comme si ça lui arrachait la gorge.

Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, puis tourna la tête vers lui avec un air légèrement surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? fit-elle, incrédule.

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai dit que je m'excusais pour mon comportement de ce matin. C'est bon comme ça ?

On devait certainement voir à quel point ça le faisait chier de se plier comme ça, mais il se dit que ça valait le coup si elle acceptait de l'écouter ensuite. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un vrai sourire, pas ceux emprunt d'inquiétude ou purement commercial.

Un vrai, beau sourire sincère.

Le jeune homme se surprit à penser qu'elle était plus belle comme ça, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- J'ai réfléchis à ta situation et j'ai une proposition à te faire, qui serait susceptible de t'aider. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle eut l'air curieuse quelques instants, avant de lâcher la poignée de la porte pour venir s'installer sur le bout du canapé, attendant sagement qu'il en dise plus.

\- J'imagine que tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Si j'en crois monsieur Bart, vous êtes Trafalgar Law, et j'ai déjà pu voir l'endroit où vous vivez, et visité des bars qui vous appartiennent. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, même si je me doute qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de choses illégales auxquelles vous êtes mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre, vu que je suis censée faire le serment de garder ce qu'il se passe ici confidentiel.

Pour être franc, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. D'un côté c'était assez rare qu'on ne sache pas qui il était, même sans l'avoir vu, mais de l'autre... Elle avait emménagé au début de l'année et avec sa recherche incessante de boulot elle n'avait sûrement pas eu l'occasion d'en apprendre beaucoup sur la Family. Mais elle semblait loin d'être stupide si elle avait pu établir ce genre de choses elle-même.

\- Pas mal, admit-il. Oui, tu as raison, je baigne dans l'illégalité. Enfin, pour le moment je ne m'occupe que d'une chose.

\- Trafic ?

\- Tout juste. Mon rôle est de livrer nos clients les plus importants, de « tester » ceux qui décident de changer d'avis en cours de route et de m'assurer que rien ne filtre.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, digérant l'information. Pour une simple fille sans histoires, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement choquée par la révélation.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec moi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je veux te proposer de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir vivre sans te tuer à la tâche, expliqua-t-il en se penchant en avant, entrecroisant ses doigt pour y appuyer son menton. Tu peux refuser si tu le souhaites, mais le fait est que je pense que tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps si tu continues à ce rythme. Si tu m'aides dans mon travail en faisant la mule pour attirer de nouveaux clients, ça nous rendra service à tous les deux.

Encore une fois elle resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague. Elle semblait hésitante. Limite perdue. Après une minute ou deux, elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

\- Désolée, mais je pense que je vais refuser, déclara-elle.

Est-ce que c'était lui, où elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle faisait ? En tout cas elle n'en avait pas l'air...

\- Je sais que le côté « illégal » peut rebuter la plupart des gens, mais ne crois pas que je te laisserai avoir des ennuis. La base même de la Family est que les forts protègent les faibles en échange du travail fourni. Ceux qui décident de nous trahir sont sanctionnés, ceux qui commettent des erreurs, quand elles ne sont pas trop graves, sont pardonnés. S'il le faut, je me porterai garant pour qu'on ne te touche pas.

\- Je... Non, non merci, je... je vais juste continuer mes dessins, et ça devrait aller.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à nouveau.

\- Je ne dirai rien à personne, mais... Je vais me débrouiller, assura-t-elle.

\- Ma proposition tient toujours, si tu changes d'avis, viens me voir.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois pour le regarder avec un air confus.

\- ... Pourquoi...

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

\- ... Non, rien. Bonne nuit monsieur.

Puis elle sortit, le laissant seul avec son verre. Il s'empara de la boisson et afficha un sourire amusé.

Cette fille...

Il avait dit à Jean Bart de laisser Nemonai choisir sa commande, et dans sa colère justifiée à son encontre... Il se retrouvait avec un Bloody Mary.

* * *

Une fois que Law se fut excusé, les rencontres avec la jeune fille pendant leur travail respectif se passaient bien mieux. Bon, elle étant en service et débordée, et lui faisant son boulot habituel, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés, mais maintenant quand elle l'apercevait il avait droit à un signe de la main et un petit sourire en guise de salut. Ce à quoi il avait prit l'habitude de répondre par un hochement de tête, après tout, il avait toujours une réputation à garder.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, les clients ne posaient pas de problème, les mains baladeuses semblaient s'être raréfiées sur sa serveuse, son père ne l'avait pas grillé sur le fait qu'il avait recommencé à s'occuper de sa petite distraction. Bon, à part les visites de Rosinante qui venait lui parler d'elle juste pour le plaisir de l'emmerder, tout allait bien.

Enfin, si on ne comptait pas le fait que Nemonai était toujours dans son état de fatigue extrême. Sérieusement, elle avait commencé à développer des cernes capables de rivaliser avec les siennes !

À la fin de cette semaine si tranquille, cependant, il se passa quelque chose d'inhabituel : la jeune fille vint le voir d'elle-même.

\- Je vais vous emmener à votre salle, lui dit-elle.

Amusé et intrigué par sa démarche, le jeune homme se laissa guider bien volontiers, n'hésitant pas trop à suivre le roulement des hanches de la demoiselle. Elle lui ouvrit docilement la porte et il entra tranquillement, après avoir demandé à ses hommes de main d'attendre à l'extérieur.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-il en cachant son amusement derrière son masque neutre habituel.

\- Oui... J'ai réfléchis à votre proposition, et je me suis rendue compte que mon état n'est plus vivable... Donc comme vous m'avez dit que je pouvais venir vous voir...

\- Tu as changé d'avis ?

Elle hocha la tête, détournant le regard, comme honteuse.

\- Je pensais que je pouvais m'en sortir par moi-même, mais je n'y arrive plus. Après tout, si je meurs d'épuisement, qui paierait les soins de mon frère ? fit-elle avec un sourire amer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point elle était sous tension depuis le début de cette histoire. Oui, il avait compris que son grand-frère était gravement malade, il avait bien vu qu'elle travaillait tellement qu'elle en ruinait sa santé, mais pas une seule seconde il ne s'était rendu compte des conséquences sur la psyché de la demoiselle.

Pour qu'au final elle en vienne à accepter sa proposition, quitte à mettre ses principes de côté, elle devait vraiment être au fond du trou.

Ils venaient de milieux différents, lui avait été élevé au cœur des machinations, des ventes de drogue et d'armes, des rapports de meurtres et de recettes dû aux bars qu'ils possédaient et aux prostituées qui dépendaient d'eux.

Pour la première fois, Law réalisa à quel point il devait paraître horrible à la jeune fille, elle qui semblait si innocente.

Un ange entraîné dans les enfers.

L'image l'aurait presque fait rire s'il ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Je me suis renseignée, cette fois, continua-t-elle, coupant le silence qui s'était installé. Il y a plusieurs chefs d'accusation contre vous, entre le trafic d'armes, de drogue, et... un meurtre.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et il tenta de garder un visage aussi neutre que possible. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Elle savait.

Certes, elle n'avait que la version officielle, mais les faits étaient là : il avait tué quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, l'air grave.

\- Tu n'auras pas à tuer, lui dit-il. Ton rôle sera de te poster quelque part sur notre territoire, d'attendre que des gens viennent te voir pour acheter leur dose. Rien de plus.

\- ... Je pourrai continuer à travailler ici ?

\- Les soirs où tu ne travailleras pas avec moi, oui.

\- Alors ça me va.

* * *

Le soir suivant, Law retrouva la jeune fille à l'endroit convenu, devant une vieille baraque un peu délabrée qui semblait abandonnée depuis un moment. Il la fit entrer et lui indiqua une table dans un coin où il avait déjà étalé une carte du territoire de la Family pour commencer à lui faire le topo.

\- Ici, ici et ici, ce sont les points à éviter, on a régulièrement des flics qui viennent fouiner dans ce qui ne les regarde pas, expliqua-t-il. Si jamais tu traînes dans les alentours quand ils se ramènent, même si t'as rien à te reprocher aux yeux de la loi, tu risques fort d'être embarquée.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, à force de nous voir passer entre les mailles du filet, ils en sont arrivés à des manœuvres complètement désespérées, répondit-il. Raison pour laquelle je vais te donner ça.

Il fouilla quelques instants dans la poche de son manteau avant d'en sortir un téléphone portable à clapet, vieux modèle, mais toujours aussi efficace.

\- Euh...

\- Tous ceux avec qui je travaille en ont un, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse refuser. Celui-ci est vieux mais il est sûr. J'en ai déjà donné à d'autres qui avaient trop peur de mêler leur proches à leur histoires, parce qu'au moindre problème, vous avez obligation de me contacter pour me prévenir.

Bon, en réalité chacun avait son portable personnel et ceux qui avaient les pétoches en achetaient un autre eux-même, mais de une, elle n'en avait pas les moyens, et de deux, s'il lui disait qu'en réalité c'était son ancien téléphone et qu'il lui en faisait cadeau pour qu'elle puisse le contacter n'importe quand, elle refuserait à coup sûr.

Elle ne dit rien quand il posa l'appareil sur la table, à côté de la carte.

Puis il lui présenta le sac contenant la marchandise, les paquets séparés en deux catégories par une petite plaque de carton.

\- De ce côté, c'est la pure, celle que tu dois donner aux nouveaux clients. C'est le meilleur moyen pour les inciter à revenir, expliqua-t-il. De l'autre côté, c'est la coupée, celle que tu dois donner quand ils reviennent.

\- Pourquoi il faut la couper pour ceux qui sont déjà venus ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- ... Parce que la pure sert à les rendre accro, et que la même dose, si elle est coupée, ne sera pas suffisante pour les satisfaire, donc ils en achèteront plus.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se baissèrent et il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise. Pour quelqu'un comme elle, ça ne devait pas être facile d'assumer qu'elle allait aider à transformer la vie de ces gens en enfer.

\- Si l'idée de vendre ça à des gens qui le regretteront te dérange, dis-toi que s'ils viennent essayer en premier lieu, c'est qu'ils se moquaient des conséquences, dit-il après quelques secondes. Dans tous les cas, c'est eux qui sont en tort de venir te voir pour acheter.

\- Hm... fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Puis elle sembla se ressaisir et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Par où je dois commencer ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Ce soir, je t'ai mise là.

Law pointa un coin de rue à l'intérieur du territoire, dans un square malfamé. En toute logique, elle n'y risquait rien, puisque les petites frappes n'osaient pas s'en prendre aux membres de la Family ou à ceux qui travaillaient pour eux, sous peine de subir la colère de Doflamingo ou du jeune homme lui-même.

\- D'accord… Et comment je sais qui est nouveau et qui ne l'est pas ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Mot de passe. Quand ils te disent qu'ils viennent te voir pour un renseignement, c'est les nouveaux, quand ils te demandent ton chemin, c'est ceux qui ont déjà acheté. Quand tu vends à un nouveau pour la troisième fois, tu dois lui dire de te demander son chemin à partir de la prochaine fois. Donc tu dois essayer de retenir leur visage.

\- Ok. C'est tout ce que je dois savoir ?

\- Oui, tu peux y aller.

Elle hocha la tête, prit le sac contenant la marchandise, glissa le portable dans sa poche et sortit de la vieille bicoque.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, une sorte de routine commença à s'installer pour tous les deux. La jeune fille était à son poste un jour sur deux, chaque fois dans différents endroits de leur territoire et faisait un travail correct, apprenant vite les techniques, ramenant un pactole plus ou moins fourni à la fin de son « service ». Law était très satisfait de son travail et de ses efforts, et lui donnait une part honnête de l'argent en échange.

Quand elle ne travaillait pas au racolage, elle reprenait son uniforme de serveuse et semblait s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec Jean Bart et certains habitués. Au fil des semaines, Law pouvait voir avec satisfaction que ses cernes s'estompaient lentement et qu'elle semblait un peu moins maigre.

Quand ils se croisaient au _Heart Stealer_ , elle le saluait d'un sourire et il répondait toujours d'un hochement de tête. Avec le temps, il commençait à prendre l'habitude, la cherchant du regard dès qu'il passait la porte de l'établissement, et se surprenant parfois à la regarder travailler.

Cependant, le moment où il avait vraiment eu l'impression de remporter une victoire, fut quand il la vit arriver un soir, quelques semaines après ses débuts, avec des vêtements neufs au lieu de ses vieilles fripes usées. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il préférait nettement la vue qu'elle lui offrait maintenant, quand elle lui tournait le dos, avec son jean qui moulait très bien ses fesses.

…

Quoi ? Law restait un homme après tout, et pas des plus innocents, alors on pouvait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il jette un œil ! Et puis il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à blâmer là-dessus, il avait surpris bien des regards chez les clients, et même quelques clientes, maintenant que Tamashii remplissait enfin son uniforme.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils collaboraient ainsi. Vu que les choses semblaient s'être arrangées, tout allait visiblement pour le mieux. En fait, Law en était juste extrêmement satisfait à l'idée d'avoir réussi à sauver quelqu'un.

Ou comme lui avait fait remarquer Rosinante quand il lui avait parlé après un énième interrogatoire de son oncle, il était content de l'avoir sauvé _elle_. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte, et encore plus pour l'accepter, mais il était forcé d'admettre que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait ne se résumait plus vraiment à une simple distraction.

Non, en fait, il avait commencé à l'apprécier, cette gamine, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à s'en rapprocher, profitant de leur temps libre pour lui faire la conversation. Au fil de leurs discussions, elle lui avait mainte fois prouvé qu'elle était assez intelligente, et avait une bonne culture générale, ses propos sur certains sujets étaient bien souvent accompagnés d'arguments qu'elle tenait de son vécu ou de recherches qu'elle avait fait. Ce qui la rendait encore une fois différente de la plupart qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé.

Bien sûr il faisait en sorte que les membres de la Family extérieurs à son oncle ou son cercle d'amis ne l'apprennent pas, sinon il serait dans une sacrée merde, parce que… Pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait de l'affection pour elle, la voyant… Pas tout à fait comme une amie, mais pas très loin. Disons, une camarade. Voilà, c'était bien ça, une camarade.

En cette fin du mois de juin, la chaleur était plus ou moins de retour, et faire le tour du territoire le soir devenait moins pénible, vu qu'ils n'avaient plus la neige ou les pluies du printemps pour leur tomber dessus.

Après avoir effectué son parcours et noté un nouveau désistement qui nécessiterait une attention particulière, il passa la porte du _Heart Stealer_ et fut accueilli, comme toujours, par le sourire chaleureux de Tamashii qui ramenait un plateau chargé de verres sales au comptoir. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête et alla s'occuper de son dernier client de la nuit avant de pouvoir enfin s'installer à sa place habituelle.

Il passa bien une demi-heure à discuter avec Jean Bart et les frangins, comme tous les soirs après son boulot, histoire de se détendre un peu, quand la jeune femme les rejoignit avec un bout de papier à la main, et un cocktail « Sex on the Beach » sur son plateau.

\- Monsieur, la charmante dame qui se trouve là-bas m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci, sourit-elle, le regard pétillant de malice en déposant devant lui le verre et ce qui semblait être un numéro de téléphone.

Law se retourna pour regarder en direction de cette fameuse « Jewelry » et vit une très belle femme aux cheveux rose pâle, aux formes bien faites, au piercing scintillant sur la paumette et aux lèvres pulpeuses qui lui souriait depuis sa table.

Sachi et Penguin ricanaient, Jean Bart semblait n'en avoir absolument rien à foutre, quant à Tamashii, elle gardait un air rieur bien qu'elle se voulait sérieuse.

\- Ne traîne pas ici, gamine, tu as encore du travail avant ta pause, rappela le patron.

Elle hocha la tête, laissant échapper un gloussement en regardant une dernière fois vers Law, avant de s'éloigner pour se remettre au boulot.


	5. Rapprochement

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à dire sinon désolée pour l'attente, je vous laisse tranquilles x)**

 **PS: Pour les lancers de tomates, c'est juste sur votre gauche, mais de toute façon y'a une vitre pour me protéger :3**  
 **Ja na~**

* * *

Law était en train de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait gérer le dernier client qui lui avait faussé compagnie, quand son attention fut attirée par une certaine agitation derrière lui, au fond du bar, que ses camarades ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué. Jean Bart était descendu à la réserve pour régler un problème et les autres employés vaquaient à leur occupation. La voix portante d'un homme apparemment complètement bourré incitant quelqu'un à lui tenir compagnie commença à l'agacer sérieusement, faisant qu'il se retourna avec l'intention de lui dire de la fermer, mais il suspendit son geste au dernier moment.

Tamashii se débattait en grimaçant, son poignet bloqué dans la forte poigne de l'ivrogne qui lui avait agrippé les cheveux et essayait de l'embrasser de force, le tout sous le regard circonspect des quelques clients qui avaient remarqué son manège, mais qui ne bougeaient pas pour autant. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, il quitta sa place sans un mot, le regard meurtrier, pour s'approcher de ce fils de pute.

En arrivant au niveau du gros porc, son premier réflexe fut de chopper à son tour le poignet de l'homme et de tirer la jeune femme pour la mettre derrière lui, sans le quitter de son regard glacial et menaçant.

Puis, non sans une certaine satisfaction, il décocha un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire du type qui tomba de son siège.

\- Jean Bart ! appela-t-il.

\- Oui, monsieur ? fit le tenancier qu'un employé était allé chercher.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair quant au harcèlement sur les employés.

Même s'il savait bien que son ami ne pouvait pas avoir les yeux partout, il n'en était pas moins de sa responsabilité de veiller à ce que ce genre d'incidents n'arrive pas. Il se tourna vers lui et pointa l'ivrogne du pouce.

\- Celui-ci à l'air d'avoir échappé à ta vigilance. Vire ce salopard de mon bar, et que je n'ai plus à le revoir par ici.

Puis il s'en alla vers la porte du bar et sortit après avoir fait signe à Sachi et Penguin de le suivre. Une fois dehors, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Jean Bart : « Dis à Nemonai que je l'attends dehors. ».

Son ami répondit sans tarder par l'affirmative.

\- Sachi, Penguin, rentrez sans moi et faites le rapport à mon père, s'il pose des questions, dites-lui que je suis occupé avec un détail. Pensez à lui dire pour le désistement.

Ses hommes de mains acquiescèrent malgré son comportement inhabituel, puis s'éloignèrent sans attendre, laissant le jeune homme seul devant le _Heart Stealer_. Environ 5 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sortit à son tour, ayant troqué son uniforme contre ses vêtements normaux. Elle ne dit rien, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre et se mit en route. Le trajet fut en grande partie silencieux. Puis quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination…

\- Comment tu te sens ?

La question fut tellement soudaine que Tamashii sursauta. Elle leva ses yeux troublés vers lui, éclairée par les lampadaires du trottoir.

\- Je… Je vais bien.

\- Ne cherches pas à me mentir, je vois très bien que c'est faux.

Elle poussa un soupir et passa une main sur sa nuque, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir devant ses pieds.

\- Je me sens… Faible. Et je déteste ça. J'aurais dû lui mettre une raclée mais je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Finalement, ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes, elle respira profondément, puis finit par lui adresser un léger sourire malgré son malaise évident.

\- Merci de… d'avoir réagi. Je vous dois déjà tellement que je ne sais même pas si je pourrai rembourser ma dette un jour…

\- Je te l'ai dit. Dans la Family, les forts protègent les faibles. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir en tant que futur boss du groupe.

… Bon, il y avait de ça, forcément mais… Il n'y avait pas que ça. En fait, il se demandait même si ce n'était pas complètement faux. Le simple fait de voir Nemonai dans cette situation l'avait mit dans une colère noire et il avait réagit sans même y penser. Bizarre… Peut-être parce qu'il la voyait en tant que camarade ? Après tout il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses amis, peut-être que c'était pareil pour Tamashii.

Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle une amie, dans ce cas ? Il devait bien admettre qu'il était un peu perdu…

Leur destination pointa le bout de son nez, le sortant de ses réflexions. Il continua de marcher à côté de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient monté les escaliers menant à son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et sembla hésitante quelques instants.

\- Je… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle poliment.

Law réfléchit l'espace d'une nanoseconde, avant de finalement emboîter le pas de la demoiselle et pénétrer dans le deux-pièces qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'au travers des photos de Monet. L'endroit n'était pas trop différent, néanmoins Nemonai avait apparemment utilisé son argent pour acheter des meubles moins usés.

Dans un coin, juste en dessous de la fenêtre il y avait un bureau où trônait un paquet de feuilles de papiers, quelques unes étaient étalées sur le meuble, un dessin de paysage au crayon était tombé par terre. Des plumes, de l'encre, des crayons de couleur et autres avaient envahi ce petit espace. Dans le coin opposé il y avait l'armoire/penderie où il savait qu'elle rangeait ses vêtements. Un matelas gonflable était poussé contre le mur entre les deux meubles, les draps qui se trouvaient dessus étaient partiellement retirés, signe qu'elle avait apparemment des nuits agitées. Un simple rideau séparait cette petite pièce principale de celle encore plus petite qui servait de cuisine. Une petite porte à l'opposé du rideau menait, il le savait, à la salle de bain.

La jeune femme déposa sa sacoche sur le bureau.

\- Désolée pour le bazar… s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai de l'eau, du lait, un peu de jus de pomme, je peux aussi faire chauffer du café…

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Je… J'ai besoin d'un chocolat chaud.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la pièce voisine et il l'entendit s'affairer pour faire chauffer une casserole de lait et sortir des tasses. Law se permit d'aller s'asseoir au bureau et en profita pour regarder les dessins qui le jonchaient de plus près, admirant le style peut-être encore maladroit mais néanmoins plaisant des décors et des différents personnages qui peuplaient tout ça.

On voyait qu'elle avait beaucoup de pratique derrière elle.

Elle finit par revenir dans la pièce avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, dont une qu'elle tendit au jeune homme avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le matelas gonflable.

\- Tu dessines depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence pesant.

\- Euh… Oui… Je devais avoir 8 ans quand j'ai commencé… balbutia-t-elle.

Donc ça faisait bien une dizaine d'années… Le silence revint et Law voyant bien qu'elle était tendue, décida de le briser de nouveau.

\- Quelque chose en particulier qui t'a motivé ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, avant de regarde ailleurs, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

\- Oui… Quelqu'un… répondit-elle. Quand j'étais petite, je… J'étais seule, et je ne voulais parler à personne… En fait, j'étais même plutôt violente, je détestais tout le monde… Et puis un homme est venu me voir.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

\- Il était différent des autres. Au début je faisais comme d'habitude, j'essayais de le repousser, mais il n'a jamais voulu me laisser tranquille. Tous les jours il venait me voir et passait du temps avec moi, même si je refusais de lui parler, que je l'envoyais chier et que je cherchais à le frapper.

Elle fut agitée d'un léger rire, les yeux dans le vague en revivant son souvenir.

\- J'ai fini par lui demander pourquoi il revenait et là, il m'a dit « parce que je vois bien que tu souffres et que je déteste ça ». C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir au monde, et surtout à lui, en fait. Il est devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance...

Elle rougit un peu plus et releva les yeux vers Law en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Euh… Je m'éloigne un peu du sujet…

\- Pas grave, assura-t-il. Et donc, comment il t'a fait commencer le dessin ?

\- Il avait un petit carnet dans lequel il dessinait des gens avec qui il s'entendait mal pour les défigurer, mais son niveau était tellement médiocre qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de ça, et ça nous faisait rire plus qu'autre chose. Il disait que ça le rendait heureux parce que c'était comme s'il dessinait lui-même les sourires sur mon visage… À l'âge que j'avais, je me suis mise à penser que je pouvais faire pareil, dessiner des choses pour rendre les gens heureux. Alors j'ai commencé dans mon coin, j'ai appris comme j'ai pu et j'ai pratiqué tous les jours ou presque depuis.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension. Dans un sens, il avait du mal à imaginer Tamashii comme quelqu'un de violent, mais bon, tout le monde pouvait se tromper. Quant à la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé le dessin, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, c'était adorable… Un rêve avec l'innocence d'une enfant de 8 ans.

\- Dites… fit-elle soudain. Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

\- C'est à dire ?

Elle sembla hésitante quelques instants, puis finalement, elle planta son regard dans le sien malgré son malaise.

\- Les trafics, les passages à tabac… Les meurtres… Enfin, tout ça, quoi.

\- Ah. Ça, fit-il simplement avant de goûter la boisson chaude.

Hm. Un peu trop de sucre à son goût, mais pas trop mal quand même.

La question de la demoiselle resta en suspend quelques minutes, le jeune homme hésitant. Devait-il lui répondre ? Avait-il seulement envie de répondre à ça ?

\- Écoute... soupira-t-il finalement. Généralement je parle pas de moi, surtout à ce sujet. Je vais pas te mentir, je t'apprécie à force de traîner et parler avec toi, mais je pense pas te faire assez confiance pour te raconter ma vie. Alors sans rentrer dans les détails, je vais juste te dire que j'ai été élevé là-dedans et que je suis destiné à reprendre le flambeau de Doflamingo depuis mes 10 ans.

\- Je vois… En fait, vous ne connaissez rien d'autre…

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe. Rien d'autre que ce monde là ?

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

Devant le silence de Nemonai, il poussa un nouveau soupir las.

\- Contrairement à ce que t'as l'air de penser, je suis pas victime du choix des autres. Bien sûr qu'à mes 10 ans on a décidé ça pour moi, mais j'étais d'accord. Je le suis toujours. Mais j'ai pas connu que ce monde-là : mon oncle insistait pour que j'aille à l'école, et j'avais déjà commencé à étudier la médecine avec mes parents quand j'étais gosse. Après mon entrée dans la Family j'ai continué, jusqu'à mes 15 ans, mais j'ai fini par laisser tomber pour me consacrer au travail que me donnait Doflamingo. Alors tu vois, je n'ai pas connu que ça.

Le silence qui suivit sa tirade parut au moins aussi pesant qu'avant qu'ils ne commencent à discuter.

\- Assumer ses choix, c'est ce que vous dites toujours… souffla la jeune femme.

\- Et je m'y tiens.

Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours vécu. Pour lui, un homme qui n'assumait pas les choix qu'il faisait n'était pas un homme, mais un lâche. C'était pareil avec Nemonai, il avait pris la décision de l'aider à survivre, il s'y tenait, même s'il devait se faire engueuler par son père après.

Prenant une autre gorgée de la boisson sucrée, il attendit quelques secondes avant de recommencer à parler.

\- T'as déjà l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure, fit-il remarquer.

\- Ouais… Je me suis calmée… Merci…

Comme toujours, quand elle le remerciait, sa voix semblait s'adoucir inconsciemment, comme si elle voulait rendre clair qu'elle était sincère. Ce petit phénomène avait toujours attiré l'attention de Law. Quand c'était à lui qu'elle adressait ses remerciements, il se sentait même… touché, en quelque sorte.

\- Quand on est seuls, tu peux me tutoyer, dit-il après quelques secondes.

Elle leva un regard curieux vers le jeune homme, lequel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

C'était juste un caprice de sa part, Sachi, Penguin et Jean avaient aussi ce privilège, après tout.

* * *

Law ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre, pensif, ne s'embêtant même pas à éteindre la musique de son réveil. Après avoir passé quelques heures en compagnie de Nemonai, il avait prit la décision de rentrer.

Il était arrivé une heure avant l'aube au manoir, aussi discret qu'il pouvait l'être, comme quand il faisait le mur en étant gamin, c'était nostalgique.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et il coupa la musique en se redressant pour voir son oncle entrer sans attendre de réponse.

\- Alors comme ça on a passé la nuit chez cette Tamashii ? demanda-t-il avec un drôle d'air une fois qu'il ait refermé la porte.

Est-ce qu'il se foutait de lui ? Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, plus agité que d'habitude.

\- On a discuté, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je vois… Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

Le grand sourire du blond rassura finalement le jeune homme qui voyait Rosinante revenir à la normale.

\- De certaines choses. Elle m'a raconté des anecdotes, j'en ai raconté quelques unes aussi, rien de bien passionnant.

\- Pourtant ça t'a pas empêché de rester là-bas longtemps, petit cachottier~ ! taquina son oncle avec un ricanement.

Le regard blasé qu'il se prit voulait tout dire.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai aucune attirance envers Nemonai, déclara-t-il. Et je pense que je sais de quoi je parle.

Après tout ce n'était pas rare que le jeune homme disparaisse l'espace d'une nuit pour la passer en charmante compagnie… Quoique ça l'était un peu plus ces derniers temps.

Le blond finit par déclarer forfait en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, s'allumant une cigarette et mettant le feu à son sempiternel manteau à plumes noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit par demander le jeune homme.

\- L'ambiance y est meilleure qu'en bas… soupira-t-il en soufflant un rond de fumée. Dellinger a fait une grosse bêtise et Doffy n'est pas content. À ta place, j'éviterais de descendre…

Law afficha une grimace. Généralement, quand son père adoptif était en colère, il valait mieux qu'il oublie l'existence de ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés…

Bon, il avait mis un réveil pour rien apparemment. Dans ces conditions ce n'était même pas la peine de descendre.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? proposa le blond. J'ai fait monter le petit dej' dans ma chambre.

\- Je passe à la douche et je te rejoins, accorda le jeune homme en sortant du lit.

* * *

La fin du mois de juillet approchait, les trois semaines écoulées depuis que Law avait passé la nuit chez Nemonai avaient apporté leur lot de réussite. Les affaires allaient parfaitement bien, que ce soit au _Heart Stealer_ ou pour le boulot que lui donnait Doflamingo.

Il n'avait pas eu de désistement, tout allait visiblement très bien et son père adoptif était satisfait.

Le jeune homme profitait de sa fin de tournée habituelle en compagnie de Sachi et Penguin quand son portable se mit à sonner.

\- Ouais ?

« Je… Un flic m'a vue, je crois que je l'ai semé, mais il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire... » murmura la voix de Nemonai. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

\- Planque le sac, quoi qu'il arrive il ne doit pas le trouver sur toi, répondit-il immédiatement en se levant de son siège, faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre et empruntant les clés de la voiture de Jean Bart.

« Ok. »

\- Calme-toi, si tu donnes l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à te reprocher il prendra ça comme une preuve de ta culpabilité, je me mets en route.

Il raccrocha tout en entrant dans la voiture alors que Sachi démarrait le moteur. Le jeune homme leur indiqua la zone où Nemonai était censée bosser ce soir-là.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ce fut pour voir la jeune fille se faire embarquer dans une voiture de police, menottée et tête basse. Elle croisa son regard l'espace de quelques secondes quand il sortit en trombe de celle de Jean Bart.

« Désolée » lut-il sur ses lèvres et il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui.

Les agents repartirent en embarquant Nemonai et il sortit son portable à nouveau pour composer un nouveau numéro.

Il se foutait bien de ce que pouvait dire son père, il ne la laisserait pas entre les mains des flics. « Les plus forts protègent les plus faibles en échange de leur travail », c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit et il tiendrait parole.

« Allô ? »

\- Vergo, j'ai un service à te demander.


	6. Tension

**Heya, nouveau chapitre.**

 **Les conditions dans lesquelles je poste celui-ci sont très différentes de d'habitude, d'où le changement de ton. On va juste dire que je ne peux pas dormir et que je vais devenir dingue si je ne fais rien, alors je me au moins me rendre utile une foutue fois dans ma vie et poster un chapitre fait partie de ce que je peux faire. Si je suis encore capable de faire plaisir à des gens ce sera déjà pas mal.**

 **Ja na.**

* * *

Law attendait patiemment devant le commissariat, appuyé contre sa voiture. D'après le message que lui avait envoyé Vergo, ce qui avait besoin d'être fait avait été fait, il n'avait plus qu'à réceptionner le « paquet ».

L'entrée principale s'ouvrit sur une Nemonai un peu perdue et un agent qu'il connaissait bien. Smoker.

\- Je crois pas que tu sois tout à fait innocente, même si t'as juste l'air d'une gamine paumée. J'ai rien contre toi, mais je te conseille d'éviter de te mêler à ce genre de trafics à l'avenir, t'échapperas pas toujours à tes sanctions.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et il la laissa pour retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Je t'emmène ? demanda Law, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tu…

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je ferai ce que je peux pour que tu sois hors des ennuis. Ton casier judiciaire est inexistant.

\- …

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très fière, évitant son regard.

\- Si… Est-ce que tu m'en voudras si je… Si j'arrête de faire ce boulot ?

\- … Non, je t'en voudrais pas, je comprends.

De base, c'était qu'une gamine sans histoires, se faire embarquer par les flics et avoir passé la nuit en cellule avait dû lui faire tout drôle. Pour avoir déjà expérimenté la chose, il savait ce que c'était, compréhensible qu'elle ne veuille pas retenter l'expérience.

\- … Merci…

\- De rien.

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné Nemonai chez elle, il revint directement au manoir de la Family. Il savait de source sûre que Doflamingo chercherait à lui faire la morale, mais il se foutait bien de tout ça. Il avait pris une décision et s'y tenait.

Passant la porte du garage, il fut accueillit par les regards désapprobateurs de Gladius et Pica. Il garda un air neutre et sortit de sa voiture tranquillement pour aller rejoindre le bureau de son père. Sans que personne n'ait besoin de le prévenir, il se savait attendu.

Vergo était l'un des hommes les plus dévoués envers Doflamingo, il n'y avait tout simplement aucune chance qu'il ait tenu sa langue.

Il arriva devant la porte, souffla pour s'aider à garder son calme et frappa.

\- Entre.

Il obéit et pénétra dans la pièce.

Son père adoptif l'attendait, installé à son bureau, ayant entrecroisé ses doigts pour y poser son menton. Son sourire était absent, signe qu'il était en colère.

\- Explique-toi sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

\- J'ai aidé l'une des nôtres, répondit le jeune homme sans ciller, regardant son patron droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, réfuta le blond. Ce que tu as fait, c'est risquer de compromettre la position de Vergo au sein de la police. Tout ça pour une gamine qui ne représentait soi-disant « aucun intérêt » à tes yeux.

Une veine se gonfla sur le front de l'homme.

\- Tu m'as menti, Law. Et tu as tout risqué juste pour cette serveuse de pacotille.

\- Je n'ai pas menti, nia le jeune homme. Au départ elle ne représentait réellement aucun intérêt. Mais les choses ont changé.

\- Est-ce que cette fille est importante, pour toi ?

\- …

\- Plus que la Family ? Les gens qui t'ont recueilli quand tu n'avais que 10 ans ? Plus que l'empire que j'ai bâti de mes mains ?

\- De quoi ai-je besoin de me justifier ? N'est-ce pas notre rôle de protéger ceux qui sont sous nos ordres en échange de leur travail ? Elle n'a jamais commis aucune faute, a toujours été effica-

\- Law ! l'interrompit Doflamingo, visiblement très contrarié. Tu aurais pu compromettre la Family entière juste pour cette gamine ! Quant au fait de « protéger les plus faibles » comme tu le dis si bien, je ne sais pas qui t'as appris ces conneries...

Il se leva, les mains posées à plat sur son bureau et se pencha en avant jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres du visage de Law.

\- Mais comprends bien que dans ce monde, les faibles n'ont aucun droit, que ce soit la protection des forts ou même la façon dont il vont mourir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû demander à Vergo de s'occuper de cette fille, tu n'aurais même tout simplement pas dû t'en mêler.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à son tour. D'ordinaire il ne chercherait pas à défier son père adoptif, mais là, ça lui semblait inacceptable.

\- J'ai fait le choix d'aider cette fille au début de l'année, je m'y tiens, grinça-t-il.

\- Ce n'est qu'une serveuse, une gamine insignifiante ! Et tu lui accordes beaucoup trop d'importance !

\- Nemonai n'est pas aussi insignifiante qu'on pourrait le penser, souffla Law avant de faire volte-face pour sortir sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

\- … Je pensais que tu étais prêt à prendre ma place bientôt, mais à ce que je vois tu n'es encore qu'un gosse, toi aussi. Tu me déçois, Law.

La remarque acerbe de Doflamingo figea le jeune homme, qui reprit sa route.

\- Dans ce cas, on est deux, déclara-t-il avec un regard noir avant de refermer la porte.

Furieux, il partit à grands pas vers ses quartiers, ignorant purement et simplement ceux qui tentaient de lui adresser la parole sur le chemin. Une fois seul, il se dirigea vers son bureau et balaya tout ce qui s'y trouvait en poussant un cri de rage.

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se prétendre déçu de son comportement ?! Doflamingo était celui qui avait tort ! Il en avait la conviction !

Les faibles n'avaient aucun choix ?! Mais si Nemonai était encore en vie aujourd'hui, alors elle était tout sauf faible ! Et l'accuser d'une possible chute de la Family par sa faute pour avoir utilisé Vergo ?! Si elle n'avait pas planqué le sac grâce à lui, ils auraient eu des preuves concrètes contre eux !

\- Law…

\- Dégage, fit la voix froide du jeune homme qui garda le dos tourné à la voix de son oncle.

\- J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Et alors ? Tu vas me dire comme Doflamingo ? Que j'ai eu tort de la protéger ?!

Il se retourna pour fusiller Rosinante du regard, mais celui-ci arborait un air si calme qu'il en fut troublé.

\- Je ne suis pas Doffy, Law, tu devrais t'en rappeler, fit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette. Mon frère n'a jamais eu la moindre considération pour ceux qu'il ne juge pas digne d'intérêt, tu le sais, pourtant.

\- Mais elle…

\- N'est rien d'autre qu'un pion supplémentaire sur son échiquier. Même si tu l'apprécies, il s'en fout éperdument.

Serrant les dents et les poings, Law devait pourtant lui donner raison. Son père adoptif ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ceux qui formaient les bases de la pyramide à moins qu'il n'y ait une potentielle menace. À quoi avait-il bien pu s'attendre ?

Pourtant la colère restait.

\- Calme-toi, bousiller tes affaires et ton boulot ne sert à rien, intima Rosinante en venant poser les mains sur les épaules de son neveu. Et sache que pour ma part, je suis content que tu ais choisi d'aider cette fille.

L'étonnement remplaça la frustration sur les traits du jeune homme.

\- Pourtant, admets que Doffy n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Alors que Law allait répliquer en fronçant les sourcils il l'arrêta.

\- Avant de t'énerver à nouveau, laisse-moi expliquer : cette fille, tu t'es attaché à elle, pas vrai ?

D'abord neutre, il finit par pousser un soupir défait avant de hocher la tête.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi, si un de nos rivaux apprenait ce que tu as fait, juste pour une gamine qui pourtant n'a rien de spécial à leur yeux ?

\- … Ils se rendraient compte qu'elle compte pour moi, réalisa-t-il.

\- Et pourraient chercher à s'en prendre à elle pour t'atteindre, compléta le blond.

Law alla se laisser tomber sur son canapé, croisant les doigts pour y poser son menton, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, pour réfléchir. Ce que venait de lui dire son oncle était parfaitement logique. En fait, c'était même certain qu'il arriverait quelque chose à la jeune fille s'il se montrait imprudent de nouveau.

\- Merde… grinça-t-il.

\- Tu dois prendre une décision, Law. C'est à toi de voir si tu ignore les risques ou si tu les prend en compte.

* * *

Environ une semaine était passée depuis l'incident. Le jeune homme avait été assigné à résidence, « puni comme un enfant pour avoir agi comme tel ». Ce soir là, il avait enfin le droit de sortir et de reprendre son travail habituel.

Passant la porte du _Heart Stealer_ , il fut aussitôt accueilli par Nemonai.

\- Bonsoir patron, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire un peu fatigué.

Il l'ignora purement et simplement pour aller rejoindre son client, avant d'aller au comptoir pour dire qu'il prenait une salle VIP et s'y enfermer avec ses hommes. Le tout, sous le regard un peu perdu de la jeune fille.

\- C'est à cause de Doflamingo ? demanda Penguin à son boss.

\- Pas seulement, répondit Law. On va juste dire que pour le moment, je vais couper les ponts avec Nemonai.

\- Dommage… soupira Sachi en croisant les bras. C'est une fille sympa, c'est cool de discuter avec elle…

\- Je le sais très bien, figure-toi, grinça le jeune homme. Mais je pense que c'est justement pour ça qu'il vaut mieux l'éloigner. Même si ça me fait chier de l'admettre, Doflamingo avait raison sur un point : je lui accorde trop d'importance pour ce qu'elle est, et si jamais ça vient à se remarquer, elle sera en danger.

\- Tiens, cette fois tu nies pas que tu l'aimes bien, pointa Penguin.

Law secoua la tête.

\- Depuis le temps vous vous êtes bien rendu compte qu'on parlait beaucoup à deux. C'est une bonne amie, raison pour laquelle je préfère ne plus prendre de risques, quitte à ce qu'elle me déteste pour la laisser seule à nouveau.

\- Comment ça, « à nouveau » ? s'étonna Sachi.

\- Réfléchis un peu, son frère est à l'hosto et elle passe son temps à bosser, répliqua son frère. Avec tout ça elle a pas le temps de sortir pour rencontrer des gens, donc on était les seuls qu'elle connaissait dans le coin.

\- Ah, ouais, c'est vrai…

Écoutant distraitement ses hommes déblatérer sur Nemonai, le jeune homme poussa un soupir silencieux et ferma les yeux. Avec tout ça, il commençait à douter de s'il voulait vraiment prendre la place de son père, ou en tout cas, suivre le même chemin.

* * *

Dans la chaleur de la mi-août, Law passait son temps à rêvasser. La canicule ne semblait pas vouloir les épargner cette année, la chaleur infernale le rendait assez irritable, surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas se défouler, vu qu'il était déconseillé de pratiquer des activités physiques intenses comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le manoir avait beau avoir la clim, la plupart de son temps, il le passait dehors depuis l'incident. Même si ça déplaisait à Doflamingo, il s'en moquait. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça, de réfléchir. Bien sûr il faisait toujours son boulot et faisait en sorte d'être irréprochable pour que son père adoptif arrête de le faire chier, soi-disant qu'il était trop distrait.

Et bien entendu il n'hésitait pas à accuser Nemonai, alors qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis la fin de sa sanction, chose qui faisait que dès que ce sujet était remit sur la table il le balayait aussi sec.

Bien sûr qu'il la voyait encore, mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Certains de ses clients lui donnaient rendez-vous au _Heart Stealer_ , là où elle bossait en tant que serveuse, c'était obligé qu'ils se croisent !

Pourtant on le lui reprochait quand même…

Bon, même s'il refusait d'admettre la moindre forme d'intérêt pour la jeune fille, ses hommes s'étaient chargé de lui faire remarquer que sa santé recommençait à décliner légèrement… Il avait pris les remarque en compte, mais allait attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. S'il voulait convaincre les autres qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec Nemonai, il devait agir comme tel.

Pourtant, bien qu'il soit à nouveau dans son boulot, plus le temps passait, moins il considérait l'option de reprendre les rênes de la Family comme évidente. En fait, il n'était même plus certain d'en avoir envie.

D'avoir traîné et tant discuté avec la jeune fille, il avait fini par douter de ce qu'il voulait réellement. Est-ce qu'il désirait vraiment diriger une organisation qui faisait dans le trafic, le kidnapping, le meurtre et le chantage ? Il avait déjà tué une fois et ça lui avait suffi, est-ce qu'il était prêt à diriger de nombreux homicides pour le bien de son business ?

À force de retourner encore et encore ces pensées dans sa tête, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il avait perdu ses repères et ne savait pas à qui il pouvait en parler. Doflamingo n'accepterait jamais de le laisser faire autre chose et ferait en sorte de lui laver le cerveau pour qu'il redevienne le jeune homme féroce, assoiffé de sang et de violence qu'il avait été.

Quant à Rosinante, il avait pensé à s'adresser à lui, mais son oncle avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes sur les bras à cause de cette suspicion qui ne quittait pas les cadres de la Family depuis des mois.

Law avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, rongé par le doute. Il avait envie… Non, plutôt, il avait _besoin_ de parler. Mais la seule personne avec qui il se voyait aborder un sujet pareil était Nemonai, parce qu'il savait qu'avec elle il n'y aurait pas de risque que ça remonte aux oreilles de Doffy.

Après des jours entiers à hésiter, ce soir-là, le jeune homme prit sa décision. Quand il fut seul dans sa chambre après avoir fait son rapport quotidien à son père, il envoya un message à la jeune fille.

« Je passe chez toi demain. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Law se leva, il ne s'embêta même pas à descendre à la salle à manger, quittant directement la propriété Don Quixote. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il comptait faire, donc il aurait du temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il était parti.

Faisant route à pieds pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il se dirigea vers le logement de Nemonai, à environ une demi-heure de marche.

Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse de sa part suite à son message, mais il espérait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas la gueule pour l'avoir ignorée pendant un mois… Dans le pire des cas il lui ferait des excuses, s'il lui expliquait la situation elle serait parfaitement en mesure de comprendre pourquoi il devait le faire, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ça.

Il était assez tôt, si elle ne pouvait plus bosser en tant que mule il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait recommencé à travailler ses dessins pour aller les vendre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait glisser un mot à Jean Bart pour rehausser un peu son salaire…

Mais dans un sens, ce matin-là, ça l'arrangeait, parce qu'il était certain qu'elle serait là. Il arriva devant sa porte et frappa.

Attendit.

Pas de réponse.

Law fronça les sourcils, puis frappa une nouvelle fois avant d'attendre un peu plus.

\- Nemonai ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

Il testa la poignée pour se rendre compte que la clé n'était pas tournée dans la serrure. Une légère inquiétude commença à monter quand il ouvrit le battant pour pénétrer dans le studio. Des dessins partout, il pouvait s'y attendre, mais qu'il y en ai autant par terre et si peu sur le bureau, ça lui semblait anormal. Il s'avança, et commença à examiner l'endroit, sentant son estomac se nouer. Consciencieuse comme elle était, ce serait stupide de croire qu'elle aurait pu laisser sa porte ouverte avant de partir, même en ayant cherché à l'éviter. Non, quelque chose clochait.

Commençant à ramasser les feuilles volantes, il finit par tomber sur quelque chose, reposant tranquillement sur l'un des dessins.

Un cheveu… Trop court pour être celui de la jeune fille… Bleu clair.

Gladius.

Une colère sourde commença à remplacer l'inquiétude alors qu'il se relevait pour sortir en trombe du studio, pensant tout de même à refermer la porte et embarquer la clé avec lui. Il revint au pas de course au manoir et fila jusqu'au bureau de son père, lequel attendait patiemment qu'il arrive, visiblement.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne suis pas complètement con, où est Nemonai ?!

\- Change de ton, Law, tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses. Et qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de m'accuser ? sourit-il.

\- J'ai trouvé un cheveu de Gladius chez elle, où est-ce que tu l'a emmenée ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, je lui ai juste dit de se charger d'elle. Tu es beaucoup trop distrait depuis que tu la connais, le mieux à faire c'est de t'en débarrasser. La preuve en est que tu es allé chez elle ce matin.

Fou de rage, il approcha du bureau à pas rageur et se pencha pour faire face au visage de son père adoptif.

\- Je me fiche bien de ce que tu en penses, je vais la retrouver et je tuerai quiconque m'en empêchera.

\- Non… Tu t'es amouraché ? se moqua le blond. Tu ne disais pas que l'amour était une faiblesse ?

Le jeune homme ressortit du bureau sans lui répondre. Amouraché ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui était juste impossible de rester les bras croisés en sachant avec _qui_ se trouvait Nemonai. Gladius était un sadique qui aimait appuyer sa domination sur ses victimes et il savait à quel point elles pouvaient souffrir pour en avoir été témoin. Il devait faire vite s'il voulait retrouver la jeune fille en un seul morceau.

\- Law, je te donne un coup de main, fit Rosinante en arrivant.

\- Et pour la trahison ? demanda le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

\- Si je dois être déclaré coupable pour t'aider à sauver une gamine innocente, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- … Si ça tourne au vinaigre, laisse-moi t'aider à fuir, exigea Law.

Il risquait déjà de perdre Tamashii, il était hors de question qu'il laisse son oncle se faire tuer pour avoir voulu l'aider.

\- D'accord, mais ne t'attires pas plus d'ennuis, Doffy est suffisamment en colère en ce moment, finit par accorder le blond.

Il hocha la tête et laissa Rosinante le guider jusqu'à la salle de surveillance qui leur servait à localiser leurs « proies » et autres clients au cas où. Il activa l'antenne et étendit la détection aussi loin qu'il put.

\- Essaie de l'appeler, si elle a toujours son portable sur elle, on devrait pouvoir la repérer.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et effectivement, il un point s'illumina pendant quelques instants sur l'un de leurs entrepôts avant de disparaître.

\- Il a explosé le téléphone, indiqua son oncle. Faut qu'on se dépêche avant qu'il décide de changer d'endroit si jamais il a réalisé qu'on le pistait.

\- Si Doflamingo l'a prévenu, il y a des chances que ce soit le cas, ouais.

\- On se grouille.

Tous les deux foncèrent en direction du garage, accueillis par un Buffalo surpris qui leur demande ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand il montèrent dans la voiture de Law, il se rendit compte que Rosinante était sur le point de sortir de la propriété alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et alla sonner l'alerte auprès de son si cher patron.

Law appuya sur le champignon et le véhicule s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de l'entrepôt.

Ses parents et sa sœur, il n'avait pas pu les sauver du haut de ses dix ans. Il était hors de question que ça recommence et que quelqu'un d'autre lui soit enlevé.


	7. Un pas en avant

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent le Sablier, désolée du temps que je mets à sortir la suite, mais j'ai un peu de mal ^^'**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^^**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Quand Law et Rosinante arrivèrent au fameux entrepôt, le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de couper le moteur pour jaillir hors du véhicule et courir à l'intérieur.

\- Law, attends ! l'appela son oncle.

\- Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de toi, reste là et garde le moteur en marche, si jamais il y a urgence on en aura besoin ! lui lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'entrepôt.

Par chance, Gladius s'y trouvait encore, mais si cette constatation était rassurante, ce n'était pas le cas de ce qui indiquait sa présence.

Au vu des bruits, il était en train de se défouler sur Nemonai.

Il fonça dans la direction des cris de rage de Gladius dans le labyrinthe de caisses qui se trouvaient dans l'entrepôt.

\- Arrête ça ! gronda Law en débouchant enfin sur le cul-de-sac où il se trouvait.

\- Ah merde… Doflamingo sera contrarié, se contenta de noter le tortionnaire en se retournant partiellement. J'ai pas été assez méfiant si t'as réussi à me trouver aussi vite.

Son pied droit était nonchalamment appuyé sur la tête de la jeune fille qui serrait les dents sous la douleur. Ses vêtements étaient tellement sales qu'elle avait visiblement passé pas mal de temps sur le sol et son visage semblait avoir morflé.

Son regard améthyste accrocha celui gris orageux du jeune homme et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La voir aussi confiante envers lui, lui fit méchamment mal…

Pourquoi lui souriait-elle ? C'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état.

Voyant l'homme commencer à augmenter la pression sur la tempe de la demoiselle, il se concentra sur lui.

\- Lâche-la.

\- Non, c'est un ordre de Doffy de m'occuper d'elle, j'ai aucune raison de t'obéir.

Puisqu'il ne comptait pas lui obéir, il ne lui restait qu'à user de la force. Le jeune homme fonça sur sur Gladius, voulant lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Profitant du fait qu'il ait dû s'éloigner de Nemonai pour esquiver le coup, il sortit son canif et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour commencer à couper ses liens en plastique.

\- Traître… gronda Gladius. Tu serais prêt à laisser tomber la Family pour cette petite traînée ?!

\- Peut-être bien, répliqua-t-il en retour.

Avec un cri de rage, l'homme de Doflamingo lança l'assaut à son tour, le fauchant à la tête avec sa jambe, l'envoyant embrasser les caisses non loin. Law se releva lentement, essuyant le sang qui coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Tu oses te retourner contre nous ?! Si nous n'avions pas été là, tu serais sûrement mort comme un chien galeux !

\- Je me contente de protéger ce à quoi je tiens, répondit-il. Si vous l'aviez laissée tranquille, je serais pas sur le poing de te faire bouffer le sol.

\- Essaie donc, gamin !

Law ne se fit pas prier. Se mettant en garde, il fit signe à Gladius d'attaquer, lequel n'attendit pas, déjà suffisamment énervé par son comportement. Après tout, c'était le type qui avait tabassé son oncle à cause d'une simple suspicion de trahison, alors que ce n'était même pas certain. C'était un connard aux tendances sadiques et dominatrices, normal qu'il soit furibond quand quelqu'un qui lui était inférieur dans la hiérarchie le défiait.

Même si le jeune homme était censé être l'héritier de Doflamingo, ils étaient égaux, mais de par son âge, il était souvent considéré comme inférieur aux cadres de la Family. On allait voir qui était inférieur à qui, aujourd'hui.

Esquivant le coup de Gladius au dernier moment, il lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac aussi fort que possible, juste avant de se prendre lui-même un coup sur la tempe. Tous les deux firent un pas en arrière, Law un peu sonné, mais secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne laissa pas passer plus de temps pour balancer son pied dans la tête de son soi-disant « supérieur » qui dû reculer un peu plus pour l'éviter. Pourtant Law ne s'arrêta pas là et s'avança au fur et à mesure que son adversaire reculait, usant de ses pieds et de ses poings pour le forcer à bouger, ne lui laissant que très peu de temps, l'empêchant de répliquer.

Un violent coup de coude dans le menton le surpris et dû reculer à son tour. Se baissant pour éviter un nouvel assaut, il donna un coup de boule dans l'abdomen de Gladius, le ceinturant et fonçant dans les caisses pour l'y écraser.

Un coup de genou dans son propre estomac le força à lâcher prise et il ne put éviter le pied qui lui arriva dans la tête, l'envoya à terre où il tenta de se redresser malgré le sang coulant de la limite de son cuir chevelu et la pièce qui tournait tout autour de lui.

\- Pitoyable, cracha le type en s'approchant.

 _Bam !_

Un coup de pied dans les côtes du jeune homme le fit retomber à terre, roulant sur le côté pour tenter d'échapper à de nouveaux coups. Gladius vint tranquillement appuyer son pied sur son visage et se pencha sur lui tout en s'amusant à l'écraser de son talon.

\- T'as vraiment cru pouvoir me tenir tête ? fit-il d'un air méprisant. Tu pensais vraiment que je t'aurais laissé gagner, juste parce que t'es le protégé de Doffy ?

Law leva ses bras pour attraper la jambe du sale type et tenter de s'en dégager.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait tort de te faire confiance, continua-t-il en appuyant un peu plus sur son visage. Ce serait lui rendre service de t'éliminer ici et maintenant.

Un cri de rage s'éleva soudain dans son dos et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la petite poutre en bois lui arriver en pleine face, le faisant tituber alors qu'il portait les mains à son nez, probablement cassé sur le coup. Law, enfin dégagé, se releva alors que Tamashii fonçait vers le type, son arme improvisée à la main pour lui administrer un nouveau coup, sur la nuque, cette fois, le faisant tomber à terre, un peu trop sonné pour pouvoir réagir normalement.

\- Petite… pute… souffla-t-il avec difficulté, tentant de se relever sur ses membres tremblants. J'vais t'crever…

Nemonai ne répondit pas, levant à nouveau son gourdin pour le frapper, dans le dos, cette fois. Puis elle laissa tomber son arme et recula de quelques pas sur ses jambes tremblantes, avant de tomber en arrière, sur les fesses, essoufflée.

Elle essuya la sueur et le sang qui lui coulait sur le front.

Law s'approcha pour lui tendre une main, qu'elle accepta, et l'aida à se relever, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, ricana-t-elle.

Son rire s'arrêta alors qu'elle tirait une grimace. Ses côtes avaient l'air d'avoir souffert.

\- Je veux bien te croire, fit-il avec un air amusé. Mais on va quand même voir un médecin au cas où.

\- C'est toi le boss, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire faussement désabusé.

\- Évite de t'endormir, ça pourrait poser problème.

\- Ouais, je sais…

Le jeune homme l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture où Rosinante les attendait en se rongeant les ongles d'anxiété. Quand il vit les jeunes gens sortir et l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient, d'un côté il fut rassuré, mais de l'autre…

\- Oh merde ! Vite, montez, je vous emmène à l'hosto ! paniqua-t-il derrière le volant.

\- Non, pas l'hôpital, ça nous créerait des ennuis, réfuta le jeune homme en aidant Tamashii à s'installer à l'arrière. On rentre au manoir et on appelle un médecin.

La jeune fille avait l'air ailleurs, elle commençait peut-être à dériver. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

\- Faut aussi que tu sois examiné, t'as été touché à la tête ! s'alarma encore son oncle en voyant les plaies et le sang sur le visage de son neveu.

\- Moi, ça va, mais Nemonai a peut-être des côtes fêlées ou cassées.

\- Je veux pas le savoir !

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir avec la jeune fille, Sachi et Penguin attendirent sagement les ordres de leur supérieur pour venir les aider à l'emmener dans les quartiers du jeune homme. Pour les quelques membres de la Family qui étaient témoins, Law n'hésita pas une seconde pour se retourner au beau milieu des escaliers et les fusiller du regard.

\- J'ai laissé Gladius à son entrepôt, si vous le cherchez. Et quiconque touche à un cheveu de Nemonai aura droit au même sort, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

Puis il reprit sa route jusqu'à sa chambre où ses amis et son oncle étaient déjà en train d'installer la jeune fille dans les vapes et d'appeler un médecin.

\- Nemonai, tu m'entends ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Oui… répondit-elle.

\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

\- Oui…

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vois mal… la tête qui tourne…

\- On a appelé un médecin, t'en fais pas.

\- D'accord…

* * *

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Law, assis à côté d'elle.

\- Salut, fit-il avec un certain soulagement. Comment tu te sens ?

Contre toute attente, son premier réflexe fut de lui sauter dessus, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme finit par passer à son tour ses bras autour de la silhouette frêle de Nemonai, troublé en sentant son cœur battre plus fort que d'habitude.

Malgré son inquiétude pour la jeune fille, il devait bien avouer que c'était agréable… C'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, mais… Cette fois, c'était différent.

 _«_ _Tu t'es amouraché ? »_ résonna la voix de son père dans son esprit.

…

Peut-être bien.

Law avait toujours pensé que l'amour était une faiblesse, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, mais… Si c'était le cas avec Tamashii, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il ne se sentait pas faible, au contraire, il voulait même devenir plus fort.

C'était ça, l'amour ? Cette envie de la protéger de toutes ses forces ? Cette sérénité quand il la prenait dans ses bras ?

Si c'était vraiment ça, si Law était amoureux… Ce n'était pas grave. Parce que c'était Nemonai, ce n'était pas pareil.

La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte de son geste et s'éloigna doucement, les joues écarlates et le regard fuyant.

\- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

\- C'est rien, éluda-t-il, lui-même un peu hésitant. Donc, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Mieux, j'ai plus trop mal aux côtes.

\- Le médecin a dit que c'était que des bleus, rien de grave, expliqua-t-il. T'as eu de la chance que rien ne soit cassé.

\- J'ai toujours eu de la chance, fit-elle avec un reniflement sarcastique.

Son sourire mourut lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'un silence gênant s'installait. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Désolé de t'avoir tenue à l'écart, s'excusa-t-il finalement après quelques minutes. Doflamingo m'en a voulu de t'avoir aidé avec cette histoire de flics et voulait que je me débarrasse de toi, alors j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour t'éviter d'avoir plus de problèmes.

\- Je sais.

\- Hein ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais, j'ai vite compris que tu avais des problèmes, répéta-t-elle. Quand j'ai reçu ton message, ça m'a juste confirmé le doute. Ne t'excuse pas.

\- … Au final ça aura pas servi à grand-chose… soupira-t-il.

\- Hm. Mais… tu es venu m'aider. Merci.

Le cœur de Law rata un battement devant le sourire qu'elle lui adressa avec son remerciement et il se leva brusquement pour aller vers son bureau en sentant ses joues chauffer.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je ferais ce que je peux pour te protéger, marmonna-t-il.

\- … Je dois quand même dire que je suis contente que tu l'ais pas tué.

\- …

\- Enfin, je veux dire…

\- Nan, c'est bon, éluda le jeune homme. Moi aussi, je préfère ça, j'ai été malade pendant des jours après l'incident.

Law secoua la tête, massant sa nuque avec un certain malaise.

\- … Tu veux bien me raconter ?

\- … Disons que quand j'avais 17 ans, j'ai fait une connerie et un couple de flics m'est tombé dessus, expliqua-t-il. J'étais jeune et con, et j'étais en mission pour Doflamingo, alors pour moi, rien ne comptait plus que sa réussite.

Il alla se laisser tomber sur son canapé, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, semblant se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

\- Une bagarre a éclaté quand la femme a tenté de me passer les menottes. Sachi et Penguin ont réussi à prendre le flingue du mec et il s'est tenu tranquille, mais quand j'ai voulu me dégager, elle m'a pas laissé faire, même si son mari était sous la menace. Ces deux-là, ils avaient la justice dans le sang, et elle avait bien l'intention de faire son travail, mais je me suis énervé, j'ai commencé à frapper, faire ce que je pouvais pour qu'elle me lâche.

La gorge serrée, il déglutit, ses mains se mettant à trembler.

\- Je l'ai poussée violemment, elle a perdu l'équilibre, elle est tombée sur la route au moment où une voiture passait. J'ai appris en lisant le rapport d'autopsie qu'elle était enceinte, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et même si on s'est foutu de moi pour ça, j'en ai été malade. J'ai perdu l'envie de manger ou de dormir, j'ai pété un câble. C'est à cette période que je me suis fait mes tatouages.

Il leva une main, mettant en évidence le mot « DEATH » tatoué sur ses doigts.

\- Si j'ai réussi à sortir de cet état, c'est grâce à mon oncle.

En relevant la tête pour la regarder, il fut surpris de la voir verser des larmes silencieuses.

* * *

\- Hello~ !

Rosinante arriva dans la chambre sans même frapper à la porte et du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme vit que Nemonai semblait… Surprise ?

Il songeait plutôt à mettre ça sur le compte du traumatisme.

\- Tamashii, Rosinante, mon oncle, présenta-t-il rapidement.

\- Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer ! sourit le blond avec grand sourire. Law m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Il t'aime bien, tu sais !

Alors que le jeune homme lui donnait un coup discret dans les côtes avec irritation, Nemonai sembla reprendre ses esprits.

\- Enchantée…

\- Au fait, Law, au départ je suis venu te dire que-

\- Doflamingo veut me voir, compléta le jeune homme. Si je peux compter sur toi pour veiller sur elle, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il entendait surtout par là qu'il pourrait y avoir certains membres de la Family qui pourraient venir s'en prendre à la jeune fille pendant son absence, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi ! s'offusqua le blond.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau de son père adoptif.

\- Je pensais que Gladius serait plus efficace, mais je dois surtout dire que je suis surpris que tu ais réussi à la sauver, lui dit-il en guise d'accueil. Mais tu m'as encore désobéi, Law.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, gardant un visage neutre. Il ne perdrait pas face à son père, pas cette fois.

\- Je suis déçu.

\- Je sais, mais ce serait mentir de dire que je regrette.

\- Est-ce que je dois prendre tes actes rebelles pour une trahison ?

La question du blond était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Law regarda fixement dans les verres de ses lunettes emblématiques, sans ciller.

\- Non, déclara-t-il. Je ne trahirai pas la Family. Mais je refuse de vous laisser faire plus de mal à Nemonai, et en ce sens, j'ai l'intention de la défendre.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu veux vraiment que je la laisse tranquille, j'attends de toi que ton comportement soit exemplaire. Et aussi un peu plus d'honnêteté de ta part, tu sais que je n'aime pas les mensonges.

Il n'y avait que peu de place au doute sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire, Law le savait, alors il poussa un soupir silencieux, puis déclara avec sang froid :

\- … Laissez-la tranquille, père, parce que je suis amoureux.

* * *

Après trois jours durant lesquels Law insistait pour que Nemonai reste pour se reposer, il consentit finalement à la laisser rentrer chez elle à la condition qu'elle le laisse la raccompagner.

\- D'accord, mais… hésita-t-elle. C'est le jour où je vais voir mon frère à l'hôpital, alors…

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Euh… Je… Ouais ?

Les jeunes gens finirent donc par se mettre en route vers l'hôpital du coin où Law savait qu'il était interné et Tamashii eut un sourire narquois quand il se gara sur le parking.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai jamais dit où il était interné, monsieur parano, ricana-t-elle. Et il y a plus d'un hôpital dans cette ville.

\- Ouais, j'avoue, ça faisait partie des infos de l'enquête, admit-il avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune fille le guida ensuite dans le grand bâtiment, montant de deux étages, passant au détour d'un couloir sans oublier de saluer les infirmières au passage, puis s'arrêta devant une porte et sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de lever le poing pour frapper.

\- Entrez !

Elle passa la porte, invitant Law à la suivre, s'attirant un regard surpris du jeune homme très maigre qui se trouvait dans le lit.

\- Salut, t'as meilleure mine, fit la jeune fille avec une certaine gêne.

\- Toi t'as l'air d'avoir servi de tapis de course. C'est qui ce type ? répondit le malade avec méfiance.

\- Euh… Kurei, je te présente Trafalgar Law… Un ami… balbutia-t-elle.

Law eut un hochement de tête en guise de salut. Il se doutait bien que vu l'état de la jeune fille il ne se montrerait pas amical, mais bon… Sympa l'accueil, quand même.

Pourtant, après que Tamashii ait raconté qu'elle avait eu des ennuis et que le jeune homme l'en avait tirée, il se montra tout de suite beaucoup plus cordial.

Les jeunes gens ne restèrent pas très longtemps, moins d'une heure, avant de repartir en direction du logement des Nemonai.

\- Eh, Trafalgar, l'interpella Kurei avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Tu la touches, je t'étrangle.

\- Noté, s'amusa le jeune homme avant de sortir.

Il revinrent à la voiture et prirent la route.

\- Il est spécial, ton frère, ricana Law.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Personnellement, je le trouve insupportable. Là il était à peu près gentil, mais sinon… Un gamin capricieux.

\- Il va falloir que je vienne plus souvent, alors ? sourit-il en coin.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il t'arrache le visage, ricana Tamashii à son tour.

Il arrêta le moteur, puis tous deux descendirent de la voiture pour monter les escaliers menant au logement. Nemonai voulut tourner la poignée mais…

\- C'est bizarre… J'ai pas eu le temps de fermer à clé… marmonna-t-elle.

Law sortit les clés de sa poche et les agita, s'attirant un regard blasé de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, peut-être que j'aurais recours à des moyens désespérés pour sauver la vie de mon crétin de frère ?

\- … Touché, coulé, admit-il.

\- Tu veux rester un peu, boire un truc ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, il va falloir que je me remette au travail si je veux que Doflamingo te foute la paix, refusa-t-il. Par contre…

Il se pencha un peu pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de vouloir s'éloigner avec un petit sourire. La jeune fille attrapa son bras, le visage écarlate.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'était ?

\- Ben… Je…

Il remonta à son niveau, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin, bien qu'il commençait un peu à douter. Est-ce qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas lâché son bras. Finalement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa à son tour un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de partir en courant pour s'enfermer chez elle.

Le sourire de Law s'élargit encore alors qu'il repartait vers sa voiture pour rentrer au manoir.


	8. Faire un choix

**Heya Minna ! Me revoilà !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre aura mit à sortir, il y a eu pas mal d'imprévus et j'ai toujours autant de mal à écrire ces derniers temps, mais je n'abandonne pas !**

 **Encore une fois un immense merci à ma merveilleuse bêta ! Elle le mérite vachement alors laissez-lui un gentil petit mot dans vos reviews si vous en postez une ! S'il vous plaît :3**

 **Je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Le jeune homme sortit son portable, un peu inquiet et composa le numéro de fixe de Tamashii, vu que le portable qu'il lui avait donné avait été réduit en miettes par Gladius.

« Allo ? »

\- Tamashii, c'est moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as l'air inquiet... »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes à comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, peu sûr qu'elle la prendrait bien.

\- Doflamingo… Veut te rencontrer, dit-il finalement. Il a l'intention de te « convoquer » demain.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule avec lui, personne ne te toucheras.

« Je sais, c'est juste... »

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir tremblant et le crissement du matelas gonflable sur le sol, indiquant qu'elle s'y était laissée tomber.

« Je sais pas vraiment si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas… »

\- Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ? J'ai fini mon inspection et mon rapport, je suis libre.

« Je… Je pense que ça devrait aller, je voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis en plus. » réfuta la jeune fille. « Une idée de ce qu'il me veut ? »

\- Pas vraiment… Je sais pas à quoi je dois m'attendre cette fois, vu qu'il t'a prise en grippe depuis un moment… Tu veux vraiment pas que je vienne ?

« Je sais pas trop… »

Il pouvait comprendre, ils ne s'étaient pas vu en face depuis trois semaines. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée en fait.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment par choix, il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre son père adoptif encore plus en colère après lui, alors il se concentrait sur ce qu'il avait à faire et privilégiait les appels aux visites dans ce but. D'ailleurs ça lui avait été bénéfique quand on était venu le chercher pour un imprévu, Doflamingo avait semblé satisfait de voir qu'il restait au manoir.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne proposait pas de passer la voir seulement parce qu'il était inquiet, mais bon… Tamashii n'avait pas l'air d'être très à l'aise avec cette idée. En soi ce n'était pas très grave, il la verrait le lendemain de toute façon, mais c'était quand même un peu vexant qu'elle refuse.

\- Dans tous les cas, je viens te chercher demain matin, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

« Ok… Merci de… de t'inquiéter pour moi. » souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle raccrocha. Le jeune homme regarda l'écran de son téléphone avec un air interdit. De quoi le remerciait-elle, au juste ?

* * *

La nuit fut assez agitée pour le jeune homme. La rencontre qui devait avoir lieu entre Doflamingo et Tamashii l'inquiétait, déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que voulait son père adoptif, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait la demoiselle face à la perspective de cette rencontre. Ayant fait des recherches sur lui, elle devait forcément savoir qui était le boss de la Family, et surtout, vu son expérience encore récente avec Gladius, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle serait morte de trouille.

Au moment de monter en voiture, le jeune homme fut surpris par un Buffalo matinal, pour une fois. Toujours avec ses cheveux coiffés en hélice et ses dents peinturlurées… Enfin, vu son propre coté gothique, il n'allait pas faire de commentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Law ? Doffy va se fâcher si tu fugues encore -dasuyan !

\- C'est pour lui que je sors, imbécile, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais chercher quelqu'un, si tu vas lui demander je pense qu'il te dira qu'il est au courant.

À ces mots, il mit le moteur en marche pour sortir du garage sous les cris de protestation de l'autre jeune homme aux dents proéminentes. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait autre chose à foutre que de débattre avec l'un des chien-chiens de son père adoptif.

Vu l'heure qu'il était, les rues commençaient tout juste à se peupler, rendant la circulation éparse, mais par conséquent, fluide. Il lui fallut donc à peine plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre le logement de Nemonai.

Law sortit de la voiture, monta les marche, frappa à la porte de la jeune fille et attendit. Ce fut une Tamashii aux yeux à demi-fermés et un peu cernés qui lui ouvrit, ses longs cheveux bruns en bataille et bâillant dans sa main.

\- Bonjour, sourit-il avec amusement. Bien dormi ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, en train d'émerger, visiblement. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et alla d'un pas lourd jusqu'à son armoire pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres sous le bras. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, le jeune homme se permit de passer dans la cuisine, fouillant dans les placards pour trouver le pot de café et s'affairer autour de la cafetière. Vu qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir passé une nuit plus que fatigante, elle en aurait bien besoin. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

Nerveux comme il était, il n'avait rien avalé avant de quitter le manoir, alors un café ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, propre, les cheveux brossés et habillée, Nemonai semblait déjà bien mieux réveillée, mais pas de très bonne humeur pour autant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Law en lui servant un mug de café.

\- C'est une question piège ? grommela-t-elle. Ton taré de père adoptif me convoque, je vois pas vraiment de raisons de me sentir bien…

\- T'as l'air plus en colère qu'inquiète, pointa-t-il.

Tamashii lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai les jetons, mais je suis surtout furieuse, répliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a que maintenant qu'il demande à me parler ? Après avoir organisé mon enlèvement et mon meurtre ? Je veux pas être méchante, mais c'est quoi son problème avec les gens en général ?

Poussant un soupir, Law posa une main sur la tête de la demoiselle, lui mettant la tasse de café sous le nez.

\- Doflamingo a été élevé comme s'il était un Dieu vivant, et durant toute sa vie il n'a jamais su se défaire de tout ça, contrairement à son frère. Alors pour lui, il est supérieur aux êtres humains, bien qu'il ait une forme de respect pour les cadres de la Family ou la vieille Tsuru qui est partie faire sa retraite depuis quelques temps. Il est pas vraiment du genre à adresser la parole aux insectes qui doivent ramper à ses pieds, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Ah… Donc en plus c'est censé être un honneur qu'il me convoque, ou un truc du genre ?

\- Je pense pas, tu l'énerves beaucoup trop pour ça, réfuta le jeune homme. Même si tu existes à ses yeux, c'est seulement parce que tu es une nuisance ou quelque chose du genre, tu sais, parce que tu détourne mon attention de mon boulot.

La délicate couleur piment que prit le visage de la jeune fille le fit sourire alors qu'elle tentait de cacher son soudain embarras dans sa tasse. Ayant toujours la main posée sur sa tête, il la fit glisser le long de ses cheveux, attrapant une mèche entre le pouce et l'index pour jouer avec. Nemonai se dégagea d'un coup, manquant de renverser le contenu de sa tasse au passage.

Devant l'air interloqué de Law, elle se répandit en excuses.

\- Désolée ! Je voulais pas, c'était un réflexe…

\- C'est rien, tu m'as juste surpris, éluda-t-il. Je note, t'aimes pas qu'on touche à tes cheveux.

\- Juste… Pas comme ça… réfuta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- D'accord.

Voyant le malaise qui commençait à s'installer, elle se passa une main sur la nuque, toujours écarlate.

\- Enfin je… Tu sais, je te repousse pas, hein… balbutia-t-elle.

* * *

Law coupa le moteur et se tourna vers la jeune fille sur le siège passager.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hm.

Malgré l'assurance dont elle voulait faire preuve, son visage était un peu pâle et elle semblait tendue. Compréhensible vu la situation. Tamashii respira un grand coup, avant de sortir du véhicule, attendant que le jeune homme lui emboîte le pas. Malgré ses précédentes visites elle ne savait pas se repérer dans le manoir, elle ne connaissait que le chemin pour aller à la chambre de Law, ironiquement.

Prenant les choses en main, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se fichant éperdument des membres de la Family qui pourraient les voir, avant d'avancer calmement, la guidant jusqu'au bureau de son père adoptif.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, elle posa une main sur la sienne, se dégageant doucement de son étreinte et mit son dos bien droit. Comprenant le message, il ne dit rien, se contentant de frapper tout en sentant le nœud dans son propre estomac se resserrer sous l'inquiétude.

\- Entrez.

Les jeunes gens obéirent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Doflamingo était installé à son bureau, comme toujours, pourtant, son sourire si emblématique était une fois de plus absent, faisant monter d'encore un cran la tension chez Law. Néanmoins, s'il resta auprès de la jeune fille, il se mura dans le silence, conscient que la moindre connerie de sa part pourrait tout gâcher.

\- C'est donc toi, la gamine dont j'ai tant entendu parler, fit-il avec un certain dédain.

Ouch… Vu le ton qu'il avait prit, il espérait que Nemonai allait se tenir à carre-

\- Je sais pas qui devrait mépriser l'autre ici, répondit-elle avec flegme. Entre la serveuse qui n'a rien fait à personne et celui qui veut ma mort pour des conneries… Le choix est difficile.

Une veine se gonfla sur le front du blond… Merde…

\- Et insolente avec ça, tu ne te rends pas service.

Cette fois elle lui décocha un regard blasé. Law remercia intérieurement toutes les entités existante qu'elle n'ait pas levé les yeux au ciel, ç'aurait été signer son arrêt de mort.

\- Venez-en au fait, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Tamashii, calme-toi, intervint cette fois le jeune homme.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil dans sa direction. Non Law, je suis désolée mais après ce que ce type m'a fait, je vais pas le laisser m'insulter comme ça. Soit vous me dites tout de suite pourquoi je suis là, soit je rentre chez moi, j'ai du boulot.

Contre toute attente, un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de Doflamingo, avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un rire… pervers, d'une certaine façon…

Le jeune homme sentit un certain poids se retirer de ses épaules. Si son père riait, alors il y avait beaucoup moins de chances que Nemonai ne se retrouve avec une balle dans le crâne avant la fin de la journée pour son insolence.

\- On dirait que tu t'en es trouvée une très spéciale, hein Law ? demanda-t-il à son héritier.

Avec un certain amusement, lui aussi, regardant la jeune fille à ses côtés, il hocha la tête. Le blond posa les mains sur son bureau et se pencha un peu vers l'avant, sans quitter son sourire.

\- Le sujet pour lequel je t'ai fait venir est simple : c'est de mon fils dont il est question.

\- Si c'est pour me dire que je dois disparaître…

\- Non, en fait, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, et selon ce que je pourrai conclure de tes réponses, je verrai quoi faire, réfuta Doflamingo. Bien sûr, tu peux toujours refuser.

\- C'est ça, pour finir dans un canal, ironisa la jeune fille. Posez-moi vos questions.

Le mafieux tourna la tête en direction de Law qui fronçait les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire.

\- Law, l'appela-t-il.

\- Oui père ?

\- Me confirme-tu que tu aimes cette fille ?

Tamashii se tourna d'un coup dans sa direction, les yeux grands ouverts, surprise. Il plongea ses orbes grises dans les améthystes brillantes de la jeune fille, avant de revenir à son père.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans ciller.

Le visage de Nemonai devint rouge crevette alors qu'elle se détournait de lui, une main serrant son vêtement au niveau de son coeur. Il afficha un sourire en coin.

\- T'as l'air surprise, la taquina-t-il.

\- Je pensais qu'il y avait seulement une attirance… avoua-t-elle, sa voix laissant s'exprimer son trouble. Pas de vrais sentiments…

\- Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque ? demanda Doflamingo.

\- Alors ça c'est un coup bas, protesta-t-elle, toujours écarlate en lui lançant un regard noir. C'est perso ces trucs-là !

\- Réponds juste à ma question.

\- Ben… Je…

Elle lança un regard en coin au jeune homme avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est réciproque… finit-elle par avouer. Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais aller mourir de honte ailleurs.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas fini.

Tamashii croisa les bras pour signifier son mécontentement, mais consentit à rester dans la pièce.

\- Tu es consciente que nos affaires sont assez délicates, je pense. Et je ne te fais aucunement confiance. Sans compter que de t'avoir dans les pattes me complique les choses.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil.

\- Si tu l'aimes vraiment, il va falloir que tu passes un marché avec moi.

\- … Comment ça ?

\- C'est simple, répondit le blond, son sourire s'élargissant. Soit tu disparais de sa vie, soit tu restes ici en permanence.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Law de concert avec Nemonai.

\- C'est pas possible, j'ai du travail, les frais d'hôpitaux de mon frère vont pas se payer tout seuls ! Vous pouvez pas me demander de choisir ! protesta-t-elle ensuite.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Père, non !

Le blond tourna la tête en direction de son fils adoptif, sans quitter son sourire triomphant.

\- Vois ça comme un service que je te rends, Law. Si elle t'aime réellement, elle te choisira, sinon…

\- La vie de mon frère est en jeu espèce de salopard ! s'écria Tamashii, rouge de colère. Comment vous voulez que je choisisse ?!

\- Ici et maintenant, répondit-il. Vois ce qui te semble le plus important.

La jeune fille pâlit d'un coup et échangea un regard avec Law, clairement paniquée. Quant à lui, il était autant en colère qu'inquiet. Aussi mal s'entendaient-ils, il s'agissait de son grand-frère… Il n'y avait tout simplement aucune chance qu'elle le choisisse lui, et ça le mettait dans une rage intérieure assez alarmante. Comment pouvait-il la pousser vers lui plutôt que son frangin ?

Il devait vite trouver un moyen de l'appâter, il voulait-… Non, en fait, il avait _besoin_ qu'elle le choisisse lui, sinon il était certain qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

\- Alors ? pressa Doflamingo en posant son menton au creux de sa main.

Tamashii se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle en fit perler une goutte de sang. Elle leva une dernière fois ses yeux améthystes vers les orbes orageuses de Law, puis respira un grand coup.

\- Je reste.


	9. Routine

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais, je sais, j'ai été longue... Meh.**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à dire et j'imagine que vous voulez lire, alors je vais vous laisser tranquille ^^ (Dites quand même un petit merci à la bêta Oriane Wyllt qui fait un travail de qualité !)**

* * *

Law pensa un instant qu'il avait halluciné. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire ça ?

C'était une blague, non ? Quand on connaissait Tamashii, ça n'avait juste aucun sens…

\- T'es… T'es sérieuse ? lui demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que la jeune fille était loin de faire la fière, tête baissée, les yeux dissimulés sous sa frange. Pourtant, elle acquiesça pour confirmer. Doflamingo avait perdu son sourire, fronçant les sourcils, apparemment perplexe.

Lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il fallait croire… Salaud manipulateur…

Et au milieu de la surprise et du doute, cependant, quelque chose dans la poitrine du jeune homme se réveilla, lui faisant peu à peu échanger son désarroi avec une joie coupable du fait qu'il n'ait pas eu à bouger le petit doigt pour qu'elle le choisisse lui.

Lui, pas son crétin de frère.

Devant le silence qui s'éternisait, il la vit serrer les poings, ses bras se mettant un peu à trembler. De peur qu'elle ne change finalement d'avis, il se décida à intervenir.

\- Père, si vous me permettez…

\- … Vas-y, Law, expose ton idée, accorda le blond, visiblement frustré.

\- Si Tamashii doit rester au manoir pour qu'on puisse la surveiller, ça veut dire que du moment qu'un de nos hommes l'accompagne, elle peut tout aussi bien sortir, non ?

Une veine se gonfla sur le front du mafieux, signe qu'il s'agaçait de nouveau.

\- Si ça t'amuse de jouer les babysitter, vas-y, je ne t'en empêche pas, accorda-t-il. Mais à la seconde où elle sera seule…

Se passant le pouce sur la gorge, il sourit de nouveau en voyant son fils adoptif déglutir avant de finalement hocher la tête.

* * *

Refermant la porte de ses appartements derrière lui, Law se jeta sur la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras, sans un mot et le visage neutre.

\- Law ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses plus être tranquille, mais je suis heureux que tu ai décidé de rester. J'aurais pas supporté de devoir te dire adieu.

Dans leur position, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il aurait parié qu'il avait pris la teinte délicate d'une tomate, quand elle enroula à son tour ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je sais que je devrais me sentir mal d'avoir laissé tomber mon frère… murmura-t-elle. Mais je voulais pas rester seule à nouveau… J'ai été égoïste…

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- … Non. Mais c'est justement ça qui me dérange.

\- Tu sais que je peux payer les frais médicaux moi-même, si besoin.

La jeune fille se recula, les joues un peu rougies, comme il s'en doutait, mais montrant clairement sa désapprobation.

\- Non, t'as pas à faire ça, c'est à moi de m'en occuper, refusa-t-elle.

Law poussa un soupir.

\- Je m'en doutais… C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé le droit de sortir sous surveillance à Doflamingo. Penguin se chargera de t'accompagner au _Heart Stealer_ à partir de demain soir, et je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurai fini ma tournée, ça te va ?

La ligne de ses épaules se détendit d'un coup alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de soulagement. Après quoi, elle afficha un sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

Après deux semaines, une sorte de routine avait commencé à s'installer. Les quelques affaires de la jeune fille avaient été transportées jusqu'au manoir, maintenant stockées dans un coin de l'immense chambre de Law.

Le jeune homme passait tout son temps libre à ses côtés, même si pour le moment il était surchargé de travail.

Doflamingo faisait en sorte qu'il soit débordé, soit pour se venger de l'échec de son plan, soit pour mettre son fils adoptif à l'épreuve. Après tout, maintenant que sa « distraction » était à portée de main quand il voulait et où il voulait, autant qu'il la mérite.

Tami passait donc ses journées en compagnie de Sachi, Penguin et Rosinante, parfois, bien qu'on ne laissait pas le supposé traître seul avec elle. Ordre du grand patron, d'après les frangins.

On lui avait fait visiter le manoir, du moins les zones auxquelles elle avait le droit d'accéder, elle avait pu profiter d'un après-midi dans le jardin quand Law était libre, ce genre de choses.

Cependant, comme Law l'avait promis, il la retrouvait toujours au _Heart Stealer_ après sa tournée du soir, pendant qu'elle travaillait, et il l'accompagnait quand elle allait à l'hôpital, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment plaire à Kurei, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il avait toujours un sourire incontrôlable en repensant au fait qu'elle l'ait choisi lui.

* * *

Au début octobre, Tami était en train de réfléchir, installée dans la chambre en compagnie de Sachi et Rosinante. Penguin était avec Law pour l'aider à s'en sortir avec son énorme charge de travail.

« Doffy lui en demande toujours plus, j'imagine que la succession est pour bientôt... » avait soupiré le blond.

\- Tami ? demandait d'ailleurs celui-ci en passant sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Hm ? fit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

\- T'es dans la lune, y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Le regard qu'il lui adressait était lourd de sens, et elle sembla bien s'en rendre compte, mais secoua la tête.

\- Rosinante… C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Law, non ?

\- Ah, oui oui, c'est bientôt, le 6, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- … Je n'ai pas de cadeau… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, se tordant les doigts avec embarras.

L'oncle du jeune homme, qui avait, semblait-il, pris la jeune fille sous son aile, sourit.

\- J'ai déjà le mien, fit-il. Tu peux le prendre pour toi, si tu veux, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Non, ce ne serait pas juste. Mais je vois mal ce que je pourrais lui offrir… Surtout trouver en 5 jours alors que je ne peux même pas sortir…

Rosinante plaça sa main avec sa cigarette contre le bas de son visage, soufflant la fumée au travers, réfléchissant.

\- Le patron aime l'alcool, mais avec son bar il en a déjà autant qu'il veut, c'est qu'il fait pas servir de la merde à ses clients, pointa Sachi.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et promena son regard dans la chambre, jusqu'à ses affaires entassées dans un coin. Elle resta dessus quelques secondes, puis se leva et ouvrit le carton du dessus, lequel, elle le savait, contenait ses affaires de dessin.

\- T'as trouvé une idée ? devina Rosinante.

\- … Law aimerait une peinture ? demanda-t-elle en réponse.

\- Je pense que tant que ça vient de toi, il sera content, sourit le blond. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais peindre…

\- J'ai pris quelques leçons il y a deux ans, répondit-elle. Et pour pouvoir en vendre j'étais bien obligée de travailler pour faire quelque chose de correct. Mais ça prend du temps alors j'ai laissé tomber, sinon je ne vendais pas assez pour pouvoir tout payer.

Tami prit donc les quelques pinceaux qu'elle possédait et l'une des petites toiles qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé, y passant la main pour en chasser le peu de poussière qui s'y était déposée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je peux toujours essayer…

\- Moi je dis : fonce ! rit un peu Rosinante.

\- Le patron sera surpris, sourit Sachi.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour d'un air assuré et fouilla encore quelques minutes pour en tirer son tablier déjà parsemé de tâches de toutes les couleurs, et ses tubes de peinture déjà bien utilisés pour certains.

Rosinante s'approcha pour regarder la boîte de peinture et leva un sourcil, étonné.

\- Gouache ? demanda-t-il.

\- La peinture à l'huile est chère et plus compliquée à faire… se justifia la demoiselle.

\- Je vois… Enfin, je crois.

Tout en déposant ses affaires sur la table basse devant le canapé, la jeune fille continua sur sa lancée.

\- Le problème avec la peinture à l'huile c'est qu'elle est moins liquide et pardonne beaucoup moins quand on fait des erreurs, sans compter que les tubes ont tendance à laisser sortir l'huile, faisant qu'elle durcit, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas encore en faire, mais ça viendra peut-être un jour.

Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas tout comprendre…

\- Désolé, mais j'y connais rien du tout en peinture, fit Sachi en levant les mains. Mon truc c'est plus le rap et les films, pas l'art.

\- Les films et la musique, même le rap, sont aussi de l'art, pointa-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Euh… Ouais, si tu veux. Et j'imagine que t'es du genre à écouter du Mozart ou je sais pas qui ?

\- J'aime le classique, oui, mais pour ma défense, j'écoute de pratiquement tout.

\- Ah bah bon…

Rosinante sourit en soufflant sa fumée.

\- Law aime le jazz et le piano, révéla-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

\- Rosinante, votre manteau prend feu.

\- Ah…

Une fois le début d'incendie éteint, il resta à observer la demoiselle qui réfléchissait devant la petite toile blanche, menton posé au creux de sa main.

\- Tu n'as pas de chevalet ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Hm ? Vu la taille de mes toiles, je peux m'en passer. Même si elles étaient plus grandes, une fois j'en ai réalisé une entièrement avec un porte-mine, sur mon lit.

\- Je vois…

\- Quand on a pas vraiment les moyens, on fait avec ce qu'on peut, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules. Maintenant… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Elle adressa un regard curieux aux deux hommes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui faire, comme peinture ?

\- Oh… Attends… Euh…

Le trio se mit à réfléchir, Sachi proposa quelques idées, qui furent automatiquement refusées par Rosinante lui-même, le blond expliquant que faire des voitures ou autres ne serait pas au goût du jeune homme.

La réflexion continua pendant encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende frapper à la porte de la chambre.

\- Oui ? demanda Sachi.

\- Corazon est là ? Doffy le demande, annonça la voix contrariée de Diamante.

Rosinante poussa un soupir.

\- J'arrive ! lança-t-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte en mettant les mains dans les poches.

Il s'arrêta une seconde et en sortit quelque chose, souriant avant de lancer ce qui s'avéra être une photo, sur la table basse.

\- Essaie de faire ça pour Law, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira, fit-il avant de sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, le traître ? grommela le général de carreau.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de vouloir faire plaisir à mon neveu ? demanda-t-il en réponse.

* * *

Tami et Sachi se regardèrent, puis la demoiselle se leva le temps de récupérer la photo, laissant son surveillant regarder par dessus son épaule.

…

C'était la photo de leur premier « rendez-vous » à Law et elle… Le moment où Rosinante qui venait de les rejoindre dans le parc du manoir avait insisté pour les prendre en photo. Le visage mi-blasé, mi-souriant du jeune homme la fit sourire, tout comme elle sentit le rouge lui monter un peu aux joues.

\- Mouais, tu peux tenter le coup, n'empêche qu'une voiture, une belle voiture de luxe, ce serait la classe… fit Sachi en se laissant retomber contre le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

* * *

Il lui fallut de longues heures et pas mal d'essais, rien que pour finir le brouillon au crayon sur une feuille qu'elle avait découpé pour lui donner les dimensions de sa toile.

\- Comment tu fais pour passer autant de temps là-dessus ? lui demanda Sachi qui semblait s'ennuyer dans son coin.

\- J'aime ça, et pour te dire il y a des fois où j'y passe des journées complètes, et en général mon frère doit me tirer de là pour que je n'oublie pas de manger, tellement je suis concentrée dessus, répondit-elle avec un petit rire embarrassée.

\- Ah, un peu comme moi quand je bidouille les voitures dans le garage, comprit-il.

\- Tu aimes la mécanique ?

\- Oui m'dame, mais j'ai jamais eu l'argent pour faire des études, éluda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Je fais comme les gosses qui viennent de mon milieu, j'apprends sur le tas.

\- Je vois…

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement.

\- Et ton frère, qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

\- Les sous-marins.

\- C'est chouette… Assez spécifique, mais chouette.

\- Ouais, depuis tout petit il me répétait qu'il serait pris dans la marine et piloterait un de ces engins. Mais bon, quand on a à peine un kopeck pour vivre par jour, c'est pas vraiment une solution viable. Il a tenté d'aller en école militaire, mais encore une fois, à cause du fric il a dû laisser tomber.

\- … Désolée de l'apprendre.

Sachi lui lança un regard circonspect, levant un sourcil.

\- De quoi tu t'excuses ? C'est pas ta faute, et puis on peut pas dire qu'on aime pas notre boulot avec Law. Le patron est un bon gars, il a toujours fait ce qu'il pouvait pour nous là où rien l'obligeait, alors on peut pas vraiment se plaindre, crois-moi.

La jeune fille afficha un léger sourire, regardant le visage du jeune homme sur la photo.

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il me dit, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle.

\- Mon frangin et moi on est de ton avis, mais ne vas jamais lui dire, il risque de mal le prendre. Tu sais ? Sa réputation, tout ça…

\- D'accord, rit-elle un peu tout en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

\- T'as fini ?

\- Pour aujourd'hui seulement, je suis de service ce soir, répondit-elle. Et je voudrais faire la surprise à Law, alors je préfère planquer tout ça.

\- Ok ok.


	10. Que fais-t-on ?

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté pour cette histoire, mais j'étais plongé dans les deux autres et je ne me suis remise à celle-ci que récemment. Bon, je me suis un peu secouée, forcée à me remettre dedans histoire de vous apporter une suite, et je constate que cette histoire est bientôt terminée. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, et je suis sur l'écriture du dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

 **J'espère que tous les lecteurs de cette histoire ne sont pas partis, et j'annonce que le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, accrochez-vous les gens, il y a du lemon dans ce chapitre, je remercie d'ailleurs Oriane Wyllt, pour ses corrections toujours qualitativement exceptionnelles mais aussi pour ses conseils qui m'ont permis de ne pas trop faire de la merde ^^**

 **Je remercie également (même si un peu tard) Luffy-Law-Love , Sab et Jess et Mikyrale pour les follow-fav, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Ja na~~**

* * *

\- … Alors ?

Law fixait ce qu'il avait entre les mains avec un étonnement qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, ses sourcils ayant disparu sous ses mèches folles.

 _Clic._

S'il s'y était attendu…

\- C'est… C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux de la toile.

\- Oui… Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

Le regard plein d'espoir de Tami manqua de lui arracher un sourire devant ses hommes, mais il reprit le contrôle et déposa la peinture sur son bureau.

\- Sachi, va me chercher un clou et un marteau.

\- Ok.

Le sourire de la jeune fille semblait éclairer la pièce.

 _Clic._

Elle lui fit un câlin, le jeune homme rougit très légèrement, un peu gêné de faire ça devant les autres, restant sans bouger.

 _Clic._

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Law, sourit-elle après s'être un peu éloignée, toute joyeuse.

Le jeune homme finit par céder et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser chastement.

 _Clic._

\- Merci Tami, fit-il avant de soupirer. Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? C'est limite malsain à ce niveau…

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Rosinante en cachant l'appareil photo dans son dos. Moi ? J'ai rien fait.

L'air innocent du blond ne trompait personne. L'oncle complètement gaga avait encore frappé, mitraillant le couple dès qu'il le pouvait depuis quelques jours. Mais après tout il en avait bien le droit, non ? Law avait enfin une vraie petite amie ! Et il avait bien l'intention de remplir un album complet avec ces deux-là, ils étaient tellement mignons !

Et il n'avait pas manqué d'occasions, pour l'instant ce projet était en bonne voie !

* * *

Fin octobre, ça faisait maintenant 9 mois depuis leur première rencontre. Law et Tami étaient enfin rentrés de leurs boulots respectifs et se faisaient des câlins, le jeune homme se montrant aventureux, osant pousser les caresses, avant que la demoiselle ne le repousse doucement.

\- D-désolée… souffla-t-elle quand il grogna de frustration.

\- Toujours pas ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, peu fière, et le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de se rallonger. La jeune fille avait peur de passer le cap, il pouvait le comprendre, mais pour lui ça faisait un moment, et maintenant que quelqu'un avait ravivé la flamme, il était en manque de sexe…

Enfin, il ferait comme d'habitude, même si ça le saoulait un peu.

Il avait eu la chance de trouver la bonne, il pouvait bien patienter encore un peu…

* * *

La patience du jeune homme fut récompensée une semaine plus tard. Sachi se chargeait de surveiller Tami ce soir-là, puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas. Quand il était rentré, c'était pour trouver son ami en train de lire un magazine sur la mécanique, pendant que la jeune fille était recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, pensive.

Il congédia son homme de main, vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du divan, et attendit simplement.

Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à vouloir lui parler.

\- … Law ? finit-elle par demander après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je t'écoute, assura-t-il.

\- Tu sais… Je suis désolée… Parce que tu dois te retenir, et tout ça, souffla-t-elle. Mais… Je sais pas… Quand on est ici, je me sens surveillée, et puis…

Elle se mua dans le silence, se tordant les mains.

\- Et puis ? demanda-t-il patiemment.

\- … J'ai peur qu'une fois que… tu m'abandonnes…

\- Tu t'imagines que c'est tout ce que je veux ? fit-il incrédule. Tu penses qu'il n'y a que le sexe ?

\- Non… réfuta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça, tu penses que je te demanderai de partir avec moi ?

\- Hein ?

Elle le regarda enfin, surprise.

\- J'ai réfléchi, expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix. Plus j'y pense, moins j'ai envie de reprendre la tête de la Family. Tu sais qu'on a beaucoup parlé de ce que je voulais faire. Eh ben voilà, j'ai envie de partir avec toi, le plus loin possible. Je veux reprendre des études de médecine, fonder une famille et vivre normalement.

Tami resta silencieuse, mais le défilement des émotions dans ses yeux disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Elle se rapprocha de lui, rampant sur le canapé et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr on attendra que ton frère soit guéri, ajouta-t-il.

Ce serait con que ce détail lui mette le doute.

Le reniflement de la demoiselle lui fit mettre une main dans son dos pour le lui caresser.

\- J'ai déjà commencé à rassembler une partie de l'argent que je me fais avec la drogue, ajouta-t-il encore. Tu viens avec moi ?

Tami releva la tête, le visage baignée de larmes et afficha un grand sourire. Pourquoi elle pleurait autant, il n'en savait rien, mais à l'instant présent, il était juste heureux qu'elle accepte et qu'elle l'embrasse.

* * *

Dans le courant de la semaine suivante, le couple partit faire la visite hebdomadaire à Kurei. Mais contrairement à toutes les autres fois, la jeune fille s'arrêta en voulant frapper à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Tu veux bien… Tu veux bien me laisser un moment avec lui ? Je veux lui parler de ce qu'on va faire…

\- ...oui, pas de problème, vas-y, accorda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

* * *

Quand Tami ressortit de la chambre, elle semblait pâle, troublée, voire effrayée par quelque chose.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui…

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non…

En fait elle avait carrément l'air d'être en état de choc. Law prit sur lui de garder le silence et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'emmener alors qu'elle marchait comme un automate. Leur sortie allait se prolonger un peu…

Il la fit entrer dans la voiture, puis conduisit un peu, mais pas en direction du manoir. En fait, il sortit même du territoire de la Family et trouva un hôtel où il prit une chambre. De là, il fit asseoir la jeune fille sur le lit de la pièce, et attendit, assit à ses côtés.

\- Personne ne peut entendre ce qu'on dit, ici, lui assura-t-il. Tu peux me parler.

Elle secoua la tête, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il lui caressa le dos pour la consoler, attendant que le coup passe, et pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut que le silence.

\- Il est mourant… finit-elle par dire. On ne peut plus le sauver…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre sa famille.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

* * *

Après de longues minutes sans échanger un seul mot, Tami se décida à dire quelque chose.

\- Je me sens si bien avec toi… souffla-t-elle. J'ai jamais connu quelque chose comme ça… Avec toi je me sens heureuse et vivante… Au final, je crois bien que je me fiche que la Family nous surveille au manoir… Tant que je peux rester avec toi, ça me va.

Law sentit son cœur rater un battement. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête de son épaule pour le regarder, il se pencha sur la jeune fille pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit au baiser, se laissa faire quand il la fit allonger sur le lit.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une petite main aventureuse ne vienne effleurer le torse du jeune homme à travers son sweat. Plus ou moins encouragé par ce geste, ses propres mains vinrent se promener sur les côtes et les jambes de la demoiselle. Elle empauma son visage pour continuer à l'embrasser encore avant qu'ils ne coupent l'échange pour reprendre leur respiration.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux. Tami glissa une main sous le haut du jeune homme, lui caressant la peau, montant jusqu'à son cœur qui battait la chamade sous sa cage thoracique. Le rouge aux joues, la passion brûlant dans ses yeux, elle prit sa décision.

\- Je t'aime… souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, multipliant les caresses.

Law se redressa, l'entraînant doucement avec lui et lui retira son haut avant qu'elle n'en fasse de même avec le sien, prenant sa main pour la placer au niveau de son propre cœur. Il recommença à l'embrasser, passant une main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, caressant la peau nue du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner la jeune fille. Sa main vint ensuite s'aventurer au niveau de son bassin, déboutonnant son jean et descendant la fermeture lentement.

Quand Tami se retrouva nue, il fit une pose pour la regarder.

Son visage était rouge, sa respiration haletante, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu… répondit-elle. Mais ça va aller…

Il hocha la tête et se débarrassa de son propre jean et de son boxer, lui laissant voir la totalité de son corps, ses tatouages, ses cicatrices. Elle se redressa pour se coller à lui et recommença à l'embrasser, d'une façon plus calme, mesurée. Il coupa l'échange, se mettant à suçoter ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, un peu étonnée.

\- Je fais en sorte que ça ne te fasse pas mal. C'est ce qu'on appelle les préliminaires.

Il positionna son index devant l'intimité de la jeune, la pénétrant lentement. La sensation étrange et inhabituelle fit apparaître un léger pli entre les sourcils de Tami, laquelle avait fermé les yeux, peut-être un peu trop embarrassée pour regarder ça. Law commença un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens, attendant quelques minutes avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Le mouvement de ciseaux adopté par le jeune homme la fit se tendre légèrement, avant qu'elle ne commence à se détendre de nouveau, laissant parfois échapper de discrets gémissement.

Il se passa encore quelques minutes, puis il parut suffisamment satisfait et retira lentement ses doigts.

\- J'en ai pour une seconde, souffla-t-il.

Il ramassa son jean pour en sortir son portefeuille, dans lequel il prit un petit emballage que la jeune fille reconnut bien vite.

\- C'est gentil d'y penser, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- La sécurité avant tout, répondit-il en se penchant à nouveau sur elle. Détends-toi…

Bien qu'une légère appréhension reste, elle se sentait prête.

Elle hocha la tête au regard interrogateur du jeune homme et respira profondément pour détendre ses muscles. Law reprit les caresses, l'embrassa chastement et colla son front contre le sien avant de creuser les reins tout doucement. Tami se crispa légèrement en ayant cette sensation étrangère au niveau de son bas-ventre. Elle ressentit une très légère douleur, d'abord, puis ça se calma bien vite, et enfin, lentement, sans la brusquer, il fut complètement rentré.

La jeune fille relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait retenu et ils restèrent ainsi le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la présence à l'intérieur d'elle.

Les caresses reprirent, la détendant au fur et à mesure, le jeune homme migra de ses lèvres à sa gorge, déposant des baisers sur son chemin, puis passa la langue sur la courbe de ses seins, la faisant soupirer. Elle plongea les mains dans le nid d'oiseau de Law, le faisant frissonner en retour. Après encore quelques minutes à s'embrasser, à se caresser, il se redressa.

Le corps de la demoiselle finit par donner au jeune homme le feu vert, celui-ci commença lentement à se retirer, il rentra de nouveau au même rythme, commençant un lent va-et-viens. La demoiselle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et avait fermé les yeux. Après un moment, son bassin se mit à bouger de lui-même, l'accompagnant et elle cessa de retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui lui venaient.

\- Law… souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Oui…

Elle enroula l'une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'accrocha à ses épaules pour se coller à lui, crispant un peu ses mains dans ses cheveux quand il se décida à aller un peu plus vite. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, faisant attention à ne pas y aller trop fort, se fiant aux réactions de Tami.

* * *

Leur étreinte avait duré encore un moment, la notion du temps leur était devenue floue. Le jeune tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos alors qu'elle restait contre lui, les yeux fermés.

\- Il va falloir qu'on rentre, finit-il par dire.

\- Hm.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Hm… Merci d'être là, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Il lui sourit et se décida à se relever.

\- Allez, il faut qu'on y aille.

* * *

Fin novembre, Law était inquiet. Tami semblait constamment nerveuse depuis qu'elle avait appris pour son frère, il lui semblait même que par moments elle était au bord de l'hystérie. Il espérait que son frère meure bientôt, déjà parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais aussi parce qu'à force de s'inquiéter pour lui, sa santé recommençait à se dégrader.

D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit après leur dernière visite, il lui restait peut-être deux mois. Pour tout dire, il hésitait même à l'emmener le voir, parce qu'à chaque fois elle se mettait dans un état encore pire, proche de la panique.

Par respect pour elle, il la laissait voir son frère sans taper l'incruste, mais il se demandait sérieusement s'il faisait bien.

Généralement ils passaient une petite dizaine de minutes à deux avant qu'il ne soit invité à entrer, et à chaque fois la demoiselle était dans un état de stress encore plus fort alors que son abruti de frangin disait ce qu'il pouvait pour la rassurer.

Elle refusait de voir un médecin ou de faire des examens à l'hôpital, le simple fait d'évoquer son frangin quand ils n'étaient pas à l'hosto suffisait à la faire fondre en larmes. Tami avait l'air de souffrir atrocement de cette histoire.

\- Law ?

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées par la présence de son oncle qui venait le voir. Lui aussi était inquiet pour la jeune femme.

\- Doffy te demande.

Il poussa un soupir, jetant à œil à la demoiselle endormie. Elle dormait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

\- Je veille sur elle, t'inquiète pas, assura Rosinante.

Il hocha la tête, se leva et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau du parrain. Il se composa un visage neutre, puis frappa à la porte.

\- Entre.

Il pénétra dans le bureau de son père adoptif, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il comptait le trahir.

\- Law, je vais être franc avec toi, fit Doflamingo sans autre forme de cérémonie. Ton histoire avec cette fille m'a fait douter de tes capacités à diriger, mais maintenant, mes doutes ont été écartés.

\- Merci père, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Tu m'as prouvé que tu en étais capable. Je pense bientôt me retirer, informa le blond sans la moindre forme de sourire, pour une fois. Félicitations, d'ici quelques semaines, tu prendras ma place à la tête de la Family.

Il ne laissa pas paraître son trouble et se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Quand pensez-vous vous retirer ?

\- Peut-être dans un mois ou deux, je tiens à régler certaines affaires moi-même avant de te laisser gérer l'affaire.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, tu peux te retirer.

\- Bien.

Law s'inclina légèrement et s'en alla, retournant à ses appartements, pensif. Bon, ils y étaient… Si ça continuait comme ça, le frère de Tami ne mourrait pas avant leur départ. Lui, il s'en fichait, mais vu l'état dans lequel elle était à ce sujet…

Il arriva à sa chambre où Rosinante veillait la demoiselle et fut prit d'un doute. Qu'arriverait-il à ses hommes et son oncle s'il partait sans rien dire ?

\- Alors ? Lui demanda son oncle avec inquiétude.

\- Il va me donner la succession, d'ici peut-être deux mois.

Rosinante jura, surprenant le jeune homme.

\- … j'ai toujours redouté ce moment… soupira-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu prennes sa place, tu pourrais faire tellement d'autres choses…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre sa place, souffla Law en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Hein ?

\- Tami et moi allons partir. Je comptais attendre la mort de son frère, mais il semblerait qu'on soit court sur l'horaire, avec la décision de Doflamingo.

\- … Partez très loin, et quoi qu'il arrive, ne revenez jamais dans le coin, fit Rosinante.

\- Pars avec nous.

Le blond tomba de son siège sous la surprise et regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds tout en se relevant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je pars, ça laisse un groupe de tarés en colère, ils te détestent, ici, tu en es bien conscient. Si tu restes, tu te feras massacrer.

Son oncle le regarda un long moment, sans rien dire, puis finit par afficher un sourire.

\- D'accord. Je partirai aussi.


	11. Qui es-tu ?

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais bon, ces derniers temps j'ai affaire à pas mal de trucs chronophages et une fois fini, j'ai pas forcément la motivation d'écrire ^^'**

 **Enfin bref, un grand merci à Oriane Wyllt pour ses corrections toujours au poil !**

 **Et merci à Leda Az et Sehri pour le follow !**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La fin du mois de janvier approchait.

Law patientait, assis sur une chaise dans une salle d'attente. À force d'insister, il avait enfin réussi à convaincre Tami d'aller voir un médecin pour son état. Elle était dans la salle de consultation depuis bien vingt minutes et sa patience commençait lentement à se consumer.

Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme et le médecin, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Elle fait une dépression, annonça le toubib avec un air peiné sur le visage. Je vous suggère de la faire sortir pour qu'elle puisse se changer les idées.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Autre chose ?

\- Je vous ai fait une ordonnance avec de quoi calmer les choses, si besoin.

Le jeune homme remercia le doc, avant de prendre sa copine par la main pour quitter le cabinet après avoir réglé la note. Jetant un œil à la liste de médicaments, il claqua la langue avec agacement.

\- Que des saloperies qui assomment…

Il rangea le papier dans sa poche, prenant place derrière le volant tandis que Tami prenait place sur le siège passager, peu fière.

\- Eh, l'interpela-t-il. Ça va aller, bébé, je vais pas te laisser tomber.

Elle afficha un bref sourire au goût amer. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant brièvement avant de démarrer le moteur.

\- Doflamingo va encore te dire que je suis une gêne, si tu t'occupes de ça au lieu de ton boulot, pointa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- J'emmerde Doflamingo, fit-il sans la moindre émotion.

\- Law ?

\- Quoi ?

Tami attendit quelques secondes avant d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je voudrais qu'on parte.

\- On va partir, Tami.

\- J'espère que ça arrivera bientôt, alors… J'ai l'impression que tout sera foutu si on traîne trop.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, et voyant la façon dont elle tordait ses doigts, il comprit rapidement que sa dépression ajoutait une certaine paranoïa. Elle était sur le point de perdre sa seule famille, normal qu'elle craigne de le perdre également.

 _« Tu voudrais pas crever tout de suite, espèce de parasite... »_ grogna-t-il mentalement à l'intention de cet imbécile qui lui servait de frangin.

* * *

Fin janvier. L'anniversaire de Tami était pour le lendemain, dans deux jours, ça ferait un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Le temps était passé très vite, il était arrivé beaucoup de choses.

Quand il rentra de son boulot ce soir là, un sourire presque imperceptible jouait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tami ? fit-il en voyant que la jeune femme était toujours debout à cette heure-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et il put y voir quelque chose qui le rassura immédiatement. Une petite lueur de vie qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps dans ses yeux violets. La demoiselle se leva, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est mort, dit-elle d'une voix calme et avec un soulagement qui le surprit.

\- … Je suis désolé. La voiture est prête et j'ai l'argent. Demain je préviendrai Rosinante et mes hommes, puis je dirai à Doflamingo que nous serons dehors toute la nuit pour ton anniversaire. On partira.

\- D'accord… souffla-t-elle. De toute façon, je veux pas assister à l'enterrement.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais le faire, au contraire, s'étonna-t-il encore.

\- J'en ai vu assez… j'en ai marre, j'arrête les frais.

Elle ne bougea pas de là où elle était, respirant calmement. En la regardant comme ça, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait l'impression d'une libération, pour elle. Avoir été enchaînée à son frère malade pour finalement le voir mourir était sans doute plus douloureux que la mort du gars en elle-même.

* * *

\- Ah vraiment ? fit Doflamingo quand il annonça son absence jusqu'au lendemain. Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Tami, répondit calmement le jeune homme. J'ai pensé que sortir nous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

\- Et ton travail ?

\- Sachi et Penguin s'en chargeront à ma place, je leur ai donné toutes les instructions, ils sauront me remplacer sans problèmes.

La parrain se pencha vers l'avant. De derrière ses lunettes, impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait, mais il aurait juré qu'il avait fermé les yeux, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Très bien, finit-il par dire. Je vous accorde cette nuit. Mais n'oublie pas que tu prends ma place dans moins d'une semaine, ce n'est pas le moment de te relâcher.

\- Je le sais, père, assura Law.

\- Tu peux te retirer, j'ai encore une chose à finir en attendant.

\- Bien.

Il ressortit du bureau de son père adoptif, satisfait de son mensonge. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier que de berner celui qui s'était plus ou moins occupé de lui pendant toutes ces années et qui le voyait comme son héritier, ça ne lui faisait pas rien… Mais la perspective d'une vie loin de toutes ces magouilles, avec Tami et peut-être son oncle était bien plus attirante.

Sachi et Penguin étaient aussi au courant de toute l'affaire, il avait pris soin de tout leur expliquer, alors pendant la nuit, au lieu de le remplacer dans son boulot, ils prendraient l'avion pour partir à l'étranger, afin que la Family ne leur tombe pas dessus.

* * *

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda Rosinante quand le jeune homme revint dans ses appartements en fin d'après-midi.

\- Tout est prêt, confirma-t-il. Où est Tami ?

\- Je l'ai envoyée sous la douche.

\- Parfait.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son oncle pour lui annoncer ce qu'il avait prévu, chose qui surprit grandement le blond, avant qu'il n'affiche un énorme sourire.

\- Ok, ça marche, fit-il joyeusement. Passez une bonne soirée, je vous servirai de chauffeur.

\- Occupe-toi juste des billets, on te rejoindra.

* * *

Quand la jeune femme, dans sa jolie petite robe noire, vit le jeune homme en costume sortir à son tour de la salle de bain, ses joues semblèrent prendre feu.

\- Comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- … Wow… souffla-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire amusé et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Cette soirée est assez spéciale pour nous deux, j'ai décidé de mettre le paquet, fit-il en lui prenant la main. Allons-y.

Elle hocha la tête avec un vrai sourire, chose qui lui avait manqué pendant sa phase de dépression. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait partie, mais une énorme part de son stress semblait déjà s'être envolée. Il montèrent dans la voiture de luxe qu'il avait fait préparer, Rosinante se chargerait un peu plus tard de conduire celle qui avait leurs affaires pour le départ, bien plus discrète.

Il mit le moteur en marche et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se faire à l'idée que c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce qui avait été sa maison pendant onze longues années.

Le point de non retour, comme on dit.

Enfin, il fit sortir le véhicule du garage et s'éloigna du domaine de la Family.

\- Attends… C'était pas juste une couverture ? s'étonna la demoiselle quand il s'arrêta devant le restaurant où les attendait une table.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, bébé, sourit-il.

\- Mais… t'es sûr que c'est pas risqué ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère agitation.

\- Non, t'en fais pas, on mange juste ici pendant que mon oncle prend les billets d'avion.

Voyant son air un peu inquiet, il reprit son sérieux et leva une main pour empaumer son visage.

\- Eh, c'est juste une soirée, c'était déjà prévu par Doffy, on ne risque rien jusqu'à demain, assura-t-il.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis finit par afficher un sourire timide, hochant légèrement la tête.

* * *

Tami se laissa retomber sur le matelas, un peu essoufflée par leurs ébats. Leurs beaux vêtements étaient maintenant étalés un peu partout sur le sol de leur chambre d'hôtel et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien, mais elle se sentait bien.

Elle vint se lover contre son amant, restant de longues minutes dans ses bras alors que leur souffle se calmait peu à peu.

Le téléphone du jeune homme se manifesta et avec un grognement de mécontentement, il se releva et alla chercher son pantalon pour en sortir le portable, regardant le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Doffy ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Nan, notre avion part à 5h34 du matin.

\- … Il est quelle heure ?

\- Près de 23h. On a encore un peu de temps, fit-il avec un air joueur.

Mais Tami ne riait pas.

\- C'est tentant, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire désolé. Mais je préfère qu'on ne prenne pas de risque, on ferait mieux de partir.

\- D'accord, d'accord, accorda Law avec une moue déçue.

\- Désolée… On fera des câlins plus tard ? proposa-t-elle ensuite.

Le sourire amusé de son amant lui dit qu'il se consolait bien vite de sa déception alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon. Elle même s'en alla en quête de ses propres habits histoire de pouvoir être sortable, mais au moment de se diriger vers la porte, il la retint, lui attrapant doucement le poignet.

\- Attends, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais faire avant de partir, fit le jeune homme.

Sans la lâcher, son autre main dans le dos, il mit un genou à terre.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que j'ai l'intention de te demander, sourit-il en voyant les yeux de sa compagne s'écarquiller.

\- Oui… répondit-elle avec une drôle de voix, la gorge nouée.

\- Tami… Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi jusqu'à la toute fin ?

Il sortit l'écrin de derrière son dos, montrant un simple anneau d'or qui brillait dans la semi-obscurité de leur chambre d'hôtel. La jeune femme commença à verser des larmes silencieuse qu'elle tenta d'arrêter en s'essuyant avec sa main.

\- Law… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur… souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas…

Sous le choc du refus, elle put dégager sa main de la sienne et recula pour se retrouver contre la porte, fouillant dans son sac pour lui tendre une lettre.

\- Il y a des agents à la porte, fuis par la fenêtre, souffla-t-elle d'une voix bien plus basse. Je les entends.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fuis. Je t'en prie, Law, sinon ils vont t'arrêter, ou pire…

\- Mais… fit-il, perdu. Mais toi ? Tami ?

Le visage de la demoiselle se tordit de souffrance, elle ne put supporter son regard.

\- Je suis l'une des leurs.

Law perdit toutes ses couleurs.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-il.

\- Tout est expliqué dans ma lettre, lui dit-elle. Maintenant, vas-t'en, tout de suite.

\- Mais c'est-…

\- Allez !

Complètement perdu, venant de voir son monde s'effondrer, le jeune homme finit par obéir, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, avant de dé-escalader la façade du bâtiment, agissant tel un automate pendant que son esprit tentait encore de digérer l'information.

Tami, une agent infiltrée…

Il finit par toucher terre et se rua en direction de sa voiture, mettant en marche le moteur et roulant plein gaz jusqu'au seul lieu à sa connaissance où il serait en sécurité. C'était là où Rosinante devait les rencontrer avant qu'ils ne prennent l'avion…

\- Putain… souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'adrénaline mélangé au sentiment de trahison donnait un cocktail au goût amer.

\- Putain de merde ! rugit-il en frappant le volant avec son poing.

Il prit à la corde le virage qu'il avait failli manquer et arrêta le moteur une fois arrivé à destination. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Sa fierté lui faisait mal.

Il se sentait trahi, dépouillé de tout.

Doflamingo l'avait prévenu… Et il avait été naïf. Tami l'avait bien eu, avec son cinéma…

\- ET MERDE !

Il sortit de la voiture, laissant là les clés pour que quelqu'un puisse la prendre, comme il l'avait prévu dans son plan afin de brouiller leur piste. Leur planque n'était qu'à deux pas, et il s'y rendit rapidement, bouillonnant d'une rage contenue. Fort heureusement pour Rosinante, il n'était pas encore là, et put donc échapper à l'ouragan qu'était Trafalgar Law, lequel se mit à se défouler sur le mobilier, pulvérisant tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Pendant de longues minutes qui passèrent en un éclair dans son esprit, il s'acharna à tout détruire, avant de rester pantelant. Il se redressa, reprenant une façade froide tout en plongeant la main dans sa poche, prêt à en sortir son flingue.

Le contact du papier le surprit un peu.

Il sortit de sa poche la lettre un peu froissée qu'elle lui avait donné.

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur », lui avait-elle dit.

Menteuse.

Le jeune homme voulut la déchirer, la réduire en confettis et tout brûler. Mais il ne put pas. Ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus. Après quelques tentatives, il poussa un soupir et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

Faible. Il était faible. Alors il déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre qu'elle contenait, commençant à la lire.

 _« Law,_

 _La première chose que j'aimerais te dire, c'est que je suis profondément désolée. Si tu es en train de lire, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher les choses de mal tourner._

 _Je te dois la vérité, alors la voici :_

 _Mon prénom est bel et bien Tamashii, c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous les deux qui me l'a donné. Mais c'est tout que ce j'ai, qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à une identité. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, j'ai été vendue à la naissance à une cellule particulière des forces spéciales._

 _Toute ma vie j'ai été entraînée pour me battre et m'infiltrer, pour finalement mettre tout ça en pratique depuis mes 15 ans. L'année dernière commençait ma troisième mission : démanteler la Family et m'assurer que l'agent qui s'y trouvait déjà reste en vie. On m'a donné pour instruction de t'utiliser pour me faire entrer dans la Family. De gagner ta confiance d'une façon ou d'une autre._

 _Kurei est bien vivant, il n'est pas mon frère et ses jours n'ont jamais été en danger. C'était la couverture qui nous servait pour que je lui fasse mon rapport chaque semaine, qu'il transmettait ensuite au QG. C'est juste mon aîné, celui avec lequel on me met en équipe. Si tu te poses la question, non, je ne l'aime pas, bien qu'il passe son temps à me faire des avances._

 _Au début, je me suis contentée de jouer mon rôle, essayer d'avoir ton attention pour pouvoir t'approcher. Mais je t'ai vu te démener pour offrir une chance à la pauvre fille que j'étais, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Tu n'étais pas comme ils le prétendaient dans mon briefing. Quand tu m'as parlé de l'accident avec Tashigi, j'ai vraiment commencé à regretter de faire ce boulot. À l'origine, je m'étais portée volontaire pour m'assurer que notre infiltré aille bien. La seule personne de qui je me sentais proche._

 _Je n'ai pas osé lui en parler. J'avais peur de sa réaction, mais aussi du fait qu'il puisse me surveiller. Alors je continuais de faire mon boulot en silence. Il me donnait des infos, des plans du manoir, et je refilais tout ça à Kurei quand je lui rendais visite._

 _Il y a deux mois, j'ai tenté de lui dire que je ne voulais plus, la première fois que je t'ai demandé de rester hors de la chambre à l'hôpital. Il m'a dit qu'il réfléchirait à te laisser partir si j'acceptais ses avances. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui._

 _Non, ça c'était hors de question, j'étais déjà en train de trahir ta confiance._

 _Mais j'ai accepté sa proposition parce que je voulais te protéger. Je suis idiote, et je me sens sale, et au final, ça n'a servi à rien. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée._

 _Mais Law, chaque fois que je t'ai raconté quelque chose de personnel, j'étais sincère. Que ce soit mon comportement violent quand j'étais petite, ou n'importe quoi d'autre que je t'ai raconté. Je ne t'ai pas menti, la Tami que tu connais, c'est la vraie, même si je t'ai caché mes origines._

 _Tu peux m'en vouloir toute ta vie, tu peux vouloir ma mort, même, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. Grâce à toi, j'ai connu l'amour, la joie, le bonheur de juste passer du temps avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. J'ai même pu rêver d'un avenir, d'une vie à tes côtés, et pour tout ça, merci. Merci infiniment._

 _Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir partir avec toi. Si tu lis cette lettre, il y a de fortes chances que je me sois faite arrêter pour trahison._

 _Si c'est le cas, il ne me reste pas longtemps à vivre._

 _Je serai exécutée très bientôt._

 _Adieu Law, je t'aime._

 _-Tami. »_


	12. En quatrième vitesse

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Désolée pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais bon, page blanche, tout ça...**

 **Merci à** **JennyButty.38 pour le follow, ainsi qu'à FireBird539 pour le follow/fav :D**

 **J'annonce également que ce chapitre est le dernier, je ne sais pas quand je sortirai l'épilogue, mais tenez-le-vous pour dit que cette histoire est presque terminée ^^**

 **Merci de l'avoir lue, en espérant que ça vous plaise,**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rosinante passa la porte de la planque, sur ses gardes en voyant le bordel monstre qui y régnait. Craignant que ses protégés ne se soient faits avoir, il sortit son arme et s'avança.

\- Qui est là ?! rugit-il.

Pas de réponse, mais raison de plus pour rester méfiant. Puis il remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas un meuble. Un jeune homme avec les mains en sang, une feuille froissée tout près de lui avec une enveloppe déchirée. Son regard était tellement vide…

\- Law ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, oubliant toute prudence. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux.

\- Law !

Il eut beau le secouer, toujours aucune réaction. Son regard tomba sur la lettre auprès du jeune homme et il s'en saisit, commençant à la lire. À mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, son visage se tordit de rage.

\- Putain ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un coup.

\- Elle m'a menti tout ce temps, déclara la voix calme de Law, l'arrêtant net dans sa crise. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit sincère quand elle dit qu'elle m'aime…

\- Arrête tes conneries, Law ! Cette fille est dingue de toi, tu ne peux pas croire le contraire !

Il releva un regard froid vers son oncle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, hein ? T'es bien son complice, pourtant.

Le blond s'arrêta de nouveau, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il alluma calmement la cigarette qu'il avait au coin de la bouche.

\- Je suis bien son complice, oui. Mais dis-toi bien une chose : cette gamine, je lui ai donné un nom, je l'ai élevée depuis qu'elle a 8 ans. Alors je peux t'assurer que je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle t'aime comme une dingue. Cette idiote… Tu crois franchement qu'elle se serait sacrifiée pour toi si elle ne t'aimait pas ?!

Law sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant qu'une étincelle de vie ne reprenne sa place dans ses yeux.

\- Viens avec moi, Law.

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-il, un peu plus réveillé également.

\- On va lui sauver la peau. Et au passage je vais remettre ce petit con à sa place ! Je lui avais défendu de s'approcher d'elle après les histoires qu'il y a eu la dernière fois !

Le jeune homme bougea avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte pour suivre le blond jusqu'à la voiture censée servir à leur départ.

\- Fais quelque chose pour tes mains, reste pas comme ça, lui dit-il en prenant place derrière le volant. J'ai une trousse de secours dans la boîte à gants.

Law obéit, bandant ses doigts ensanglantés pendant que le blond mettait le véhicule en marche, continuant de pester, mordillant le filtre de sa cigarette sous la rage.

\- Dire que j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils vous laissent en dehors de ça… Les salopards…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Écoute, quand t'es arrivé dans la Family, t'étais juste un gosse paumé qui venait de voir sa famille cramer sous ses yeux. J'ai fait parvenir la demande au QG de te laisser tranquille si la Family se faisait démanteler. Tu n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça à l'époque. On a continué à me dire que si j'arrivais à accomplir ma mission ils ne te feraient rien, mais voilà qu'ils ont retourné leur veste. Et c'est Tami qui va prendre parce que ni toi, ni moi n'avons été attrapé.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, méditant les paroles de son oncle d'adoption.

\- On va la sortir de là, je te le garantie, dit encore le blond. Quand ce sera fait, on va chopper votre avion, vous allez partir loin d'ici et aller vous construire une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ce bordel. Et loin de la Family.

Après encore quelques secondes de silence, couplée à de la réflexion, Law finit par hocher la tête.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de Kurei, je vais lui faire comprendre ce que j'en pense, du chantage sur ma fiancée.

\- Elle a dit oui ? sourit Rosinante.

\- Pas encore.

Il conduisit pendant peut-être une demi-heure, très loin du territoire, jusqu'à un café tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

\- Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va aller casser des gueules au QG sans matos ? demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

Il le traîna presque à l'intérieur, saluant au passage la petite vieille derrière le comptoir qui lui répondit avec un « coucou » de la main.

\- Qui c'est, celle-là ?

\- Pinako, une personne de confiance.

\- Si tu cherche tes armes, je les ai mises en haut, indiqua-t-elle en soufflant la fumée de sa pipe.

\- Merci !

Ils montèrent rapidement les étages jusqu'à arriver au grenier… Ou plutôt une armurerie.

\- T'es sûr que ça craint pas ? demanda le jeune homme, sceptique.

\- Pinako m'a élevé avant que je rejoigne l'agence, bien sûr que c'est safe, ici. Tsuru est la seule au courant, et je suis tout aussi certain qu'elle ne dira rien.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elles sont en couple.

Law ne fit aucun commentaire, mais c'est vrai que la raison était assez évidente, du coup.

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils étaient équipés convenablement, ils étaient prêts à partir.

\- Fais bon voyage, Rosi, sourit Pinako quand ils redescendirent dans le café désert. Et donne-nous des nouvelles de temps en temps.

\- Merci, tu vas me manquer, maman, sourit le blond en retour.

\- T'oublieras pas de saluer ton autre mère quand tu seras là-bas, ça lui briserait le cœur, que tu parte sans lui dire au revoir.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Quant à toi, jeune homme…

Law se tourna vers la vieille dame, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- Cette fille, de ce que Rosi m'a raconté, c'est la bonne. Tu n'en trouveras pas deux comme elle dans le monde entier. Alors vivez heureux, c'est d'accord ?

\- … oui madame, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Bien. J'ai été heureuse de te voir enfin, mon garçon. Allez sauver ta belle.

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un même geste et ressortirent de là, ayant troqué leurs vêtements contre des tenues renforcées, des gilets pare-balle sur le corps et armés jusqu'aux dents. Rosinante reprit la route, tandis que Law recommençait à réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il est pas déjà trop tard ? demanda-t-il soudainement, bien qu'il se doute que la réponse ne lui plaira pas.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, visiblement de nouveau en colère.

\- Parce qu'ils vont vouloir la faire parler pour savoir où on se cache.

* * *

D'après Rosinante, ils se trouvaient juste devant le QG. Law se sentait plus tendu que jamais, un nœud dans l'estomac et une colère sourde grondant en lui.

\- Respire un grand coup et garde ton sang froid, sinon tu seras bon à te faire tuer en quelques secondes, le réprimanda son oncle. Sauf si tu préfère rester là pendant que je m'en occupe ?

\- Non !

\- Alors fais ce que je te dis.

Il grogna, mais finit par respirer un grand coup avant de sortir de la voiture. Le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi connement. Ils ouvrirent le coffre chargé d'armes et se servirent, bien qu'ils en étaient déjà chargés.

\- En théorie, ils pensent que nous sommes en fuite, même s'il y a une sécurité globale, on une chance qu'ils ne s'attendent à nous voir débarquer. Essaie de ne pas tuer, mais de neutraliser dans la mesure du possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est à moi de le faire.

Le regard flamboyant du blond lui coupa toute protestation.

\- Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Law, alors laisse-moi prendre soin de vous deux.

\- … d'accord. Je ne tuerai que si c'est nécessaire.

\- Bien. Je compte sur toi.

Il hocha la tête, chargea son arme, à l'instar de son oncle, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Rosinante sortit son téléphone, lorgna l'écran, et finalement, tapa le code de sécurité.

\- Ils devraient pas l'avoir changé ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Tsuru, se contenta de répondre le blond.

Moui, c'était possible aussi. Rosinante passa donc devant, prenant soin de coincer le battant pour qu'il ne se referme pas. Tous deux se mirent en route, passant devant le surveillant de l'entrée qui n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà mort. Cette journée serait un vrai bain de sang.

Bien évidemment, le bruit attira plus d'hommes et Law eut le réflexe de leur tirer dessus à leur tour. Après son passif avec l'accident de Tashigi, c'était… horriblement simple. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des regrets, il était là pour une raison précise et quiconque tenterait de l'en empêcher se verrait subir le même sort. Il respira un grand coup pour garder le contrôle sur sa rage et laissa son oncle achever les blessés.

S'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils se feraient poursuivre. C'était aussi cruel et simple que ça. D'ailleurs, le blond ne semblait pas avoir la moindre compassion pour ceux qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avaient été ses collègues.

Un gosse de pas plus d'un quinzaine d'années aux cheveux roses sortit dans le couloir, attiré par le bruit de la fusillade et se figea.

\- Rosi ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Coby, va chercher les autres gosses et sortez d'ici ! aboya le blond. Tsuru vous rejoindra !

\- Mais…

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

Le gamin sursauta, puis changea du tout au tout, son expression se faisant plus dure alors qu'il se tenait droit, hochant la tête pour repartir. Rosinante prit son neveu par l'épaule, l'entraînant avec lui dans la salle de repos des gens qu'ils venaient de tuer. Vide.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le plan des lieux sur le mur.

\- Redis-moi par où est censée se trouver Tami ? fit Law.

\- En isolation sûrement. Elle reste un agent et peut se montrer dangereuse. La salle d'interrogatoire se trouve dans la même zone, par ici.

\- Et comment on y va ?

\- On va éviter de prendre le chemin direct, trop évident, on se retrouverait avec tous les obstacles du monde. On va prendre des chemins détournés. Certaines salles communiquent entre elles.

\- Ok.

\- Je vais attirer leur attention en cachant des petites surprises un peu partout le temps que les gosses sortent de là, à mon signal tu fonce, si je te dis de courir, tu cours, si je te dis de te planquer, tu te planque.

\- Ok.

\- J'y vais, prépare-toi à recevoir un message.

\- Ouais.

Le blond ressortit de la pièce, sortant une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, mordillant le filtre. Tout en tapotant son épaule pour éteindre le début d'incendie qu'il avait déclenché sur sa veste en l'allumant, il commença à s'avancer dans le couloir jonché des cadavres de ceux qui avaient été ses partenaires. Il n'allait pas faire genre, les tuer n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envie, mais sa fureur couplée à sa paranoïa avait fini par avoir raison de « son bon cœur ».

Le fait était que ces gens, avec qui il avait coopéré pendant de longues années, dans le but de protéger son neveu, l'avaient trahi et cherchaient maintenant à l'éliminer, lui et ses proches.

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait rien de tuer ses anciens camarades, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas cherché.

Le jeune homme attendait là depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Sa montre lui mentait en lui disant trois minutes. Tout comme la pendule accrochée au mur.

Main dans la poche, là où se trouvait son téléphone, il attendait de le sentir vibrer, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Quatre minutes.

Il lui fallait combien de temps pour déposer ses surprises et faire évacuer les gamins ?

Cinq minutes.

Premiers tirs qu'il entendait depuis le départ de son oncle. Merde, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… Il grimaça quand une explosion non loin retentit, malmenant ses tympans et la vibration dans sa poche lui donna le feu vert pour sortir en courant, fonçant à travers les salles que Rosinante lui avait montré. Il croisa la route de plusieurs hommes et femmes armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à l'abattre, desquels il se débarrassa comme il le pouvait, usant de ses armes, des différents couverts qu'il pouvait atteindre et de grenades. Ces dernières se révélèrent particulièrement utiles, vu qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre des agents entraînés au tir, il avait déjà manqué deux fois de se prendre une balle en pleine tête.

Nerveux, ses membres tremblants sous la montée d'adrénaline, il bondit hors de sa cachette pour foncer au contact en poussant un cri de rage, usant d'un couteau de chasse ramassé à terre pour l'enfoncer dans la gorge d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et yeux noisettes, seule rescapée de la dernière explosion.

Elle prit une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et lui lança un regard terrifié. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. En voyant cette gamine qui devait avoir à peine plus de seize ans tomber à terre et se noyant dans son propre sang, il sentit la rage s'éteindre pour laisser place à l'horreur et son estomac se tordit violemment, manquant de le faire vomir à l'instant.

Sentant la main de la gamine agripper son pantalon et baissant la tête pour voir ses yeux larmoyants et suppliants, il mit genou à terre et la lui décrocha doucement, la regardant droit dans les yeux, ne sachant plus tellement où il en était.

La marre de sang s'étendit, atteignant sa botte, les yeux noisettes devinrent vitreux et le dernier spasme sur le visage de la fille signèrent la fin de sa vie.

Law se releva, se sentant comme si son cerveaux flottait à des milliers de kilomètres.

Bordel.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant des tirs dans son dos et se retournant, il sentit le choc au niveau de son cœur, au travers de son gilet pare-balles. D'un geste fluide et automatique, il leva son propre flingue pour trouer le crâne du mec qui venait de tenter de le tuer.

Ouais. Il avait tué. Encore. Dire qu'il avait prétendu haïr ça alors que ça avait été si facile, quel hypocrite. Il s'était laissé distraire, mais il avait aussi oublié sur le coup que lui-même risquait sa peau.

Il comprenait enfin de quoi son père parlait.

Tuer ou être tué, c'était comme ça que ça marchait, pas vrai ?

Law fit volte-face et reprit sa route. Il devait rejoindre la salle d'interrogation, c'était pour ça qu'il était là, pas pour avoir pitié d'une tueuse qui ne lui aurait pas fait le moindre cadeau.

Lui, il était là pour retrouver sa serveuse.

D'autres agents débarquèrent, ayant eu un peu de temps pour enfiler un équipement rudimentaire, contrairement à ceux qu'il avait affronté jusqu'ici. Un peu plus difficiles à gérer.

Il se mit à couvert de nouveau, comptant les balles avant de tirer à son tour, faisant mouche. Les cris de douleur lui disaient ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, il recommençait à compter, puis visait ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop à son goût.

Ils cherchaient à l'avoir en tenailles.

\- Law ! À terre !

Le jeune homme obéit immédiatement à la voix de son oncle et sentit le souffle de l'explosion d'une grenade toute proche. Rosinante le rejoignit et jeta un œil pour voir qui était encore en vie.

\- Encore trois. Comment ça va ?

\- On ne peut mieux, répliqua le jeune homme en chassant un petit morceaux de bois s'étant échoué sur son épaule. Les gosses sont sortis ?

\- Seulement ceux qui ont pas été mobilisés.

\- On peut pas sauver tout le monde.

Le blond plongea son regard azuré dans les orbes grises de son neveu et comprit rapidement son état d'esprit. Putain.

\- On peut pas, c'est vrai, finit-il par acquiescer, se penchant pour voir où en étaient leurs ennemis.

Il leva son arme pour abattre le plus proche, voyant Law en faire de même en se levant par-dessus leur cachette. Le dernier encore debout fit mouche et le jeune homme grogna de douleur quand la balle traversa son avant-bras, retombant à terre dans un tintement métallique accompagnée de tâches carmin. Rosinante se chargea donc du dernier, visant entre les yeux, avant de regarder la blessure.

\- C'est bon, on n'est plus très loin, ça va le faire, s'agaça Law en le repoussant.

\- Law, fait pas le con.

\- On a pas le temps ! Tami est peut-être torturée en ce moment même !

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir de leur cachette et avancer à grandes enjambées, suivant toujours l'itinéraire qui avait été établi plus tôt. Son oncle le rejoignit rapidement, inquiet, mais concentré sur les alentours, tirant à vue sur le moindre agent entrant dans son champ de vision. Sa priorité c'était la sécurité du gamin qu'il avait élevé, mais il avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le temps, c'était peut-être une question de minutes avant que Tamashii ne soit tuée, ou pire.

La zone de détention et d'interrogation était insonorisée, il y avait des chances qu'on ne sache pas leur présence là-dedans, et donc qu'on pense toujours utile d'interroger la jeune fille.

Après encore quelques échanges de tirs, il finirent par arriver devant la porte blindée qui séparait la zone visée du reste de la base. Le blond ressortit son téléphone et tapa un code qui lui permit d'ouvrir rapidement, coinçant le mécanisme de fermeture avec une goupille, reste d'une grenade utilisée.

Tous les deux se glissèrent dans un couloir qui se séparait des deux côtés, une moitié à gauche, l'autre à droite.

\- Je prends cette moitié, occupe-toi de l'autre, lança Law avant de partir vers l'Est.

Il était près du but, Tami n'était pas loin. Il aurait ses explications et après ça, ce serait enfin fini, il pourrait passer à autre chose. Laisser le passé derrière et ne plus jamais y revenir.

Son bras lui faisait mal, tout comme ses tympans malmenés, ou encore sa mâchoire, à force d'être crispée, mais il préférait se concentrer sur son objectif.

Des éclats de voix étouffés lui parvinrent quand il approcha de la fin du couloir et il accéléra encore le pas, jusqu'à finalement arriver face à une porte semblable à toutes les autres, à la seule différence qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, et non pas sur les côtés. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et chargea son arme avant d'entrer.

Kurei se tenait là, justement celui qu'il voulait voir… Et derrière lui, Tami était attachée à un plateau métallique, à la verticale, les bras maintenu le long du corps par des lanières de cuir qui lui labouraient la peau et dans un sale état. Nue.

\- Salut Law, sourit le psychopathe tout en forçant la pince qu'il avait dans sa main dans la bouche de la jeune fille. On t'attendait tous les deux. Fais gaffe, elle mord.

D'un geste du menton il désigna la petite table métallique où se trouvait un plat en forme de rein, dans lequel de petites formes blanches lui indiquèrent rapidement qu'il manquait au moins deux dents à Tami.

\- Les autres se sont chié dessus et sont partis se réfugier en face quand ils ont su que Rosinante avait retourné sa veste, mais moi je voulais m'amuser un peu avec ma p'tite sœur. Tu me comprends, pas vrai ? Elle est marrante, et plutôt jolie à regarder…

Des yeux humides d'un mauve améthyste croisèrent les orbes grises et orageuses. Law tira sans la moindre sommation dans la main de sa cible qui lâcha la pince sur le coup, l'empêchant d'arracher une autre dent.

\- Recule.

Kurei pencha légèrement la tête de biais, regardant le jeune homme comme s'il était con. La douleur n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de le déranger.

\- Heiiiin ? Je sais pas si t'as compris, mais elle t'a embobiné, de quoi tu te mêles ? On m'a dit que j'avais le droit de faire ce que je veux alors j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter, quant à toi, tu penses peut-être que t'as réussi à me la prendre, mais elle se foutait juste de ta pauvre gueule, mec.

\- Elle m'appartient depuis qu'elle est devenue ma serveuse. Je viens chercher ce qui est à moi.

 _Clic._

\- …

\- Ah… Hahahahaha…

Law serra les dents alors que Kurei se marrait comme pas possible. Il avait déjà tiré sa dernière balle.

\- Y'a une grosse différence entre toi et moi, Law. Moi je me salis toujours les mains, et je m'en lasse pas. Et je veux cette fille depuis des années, alors j'ai priorité sur la question, dommage !

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son flingue et s'approcha du tortionnaire toujours hilare pour le chopper à la tête et chercher à lui éclater sur le chariot d'instruments de torture. Kurei ne chercha même pas à se défendre, se contentant de rire comme un maniaque.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

\- Sans le moindre regret, et avec une énorme satisfaction, déclara calmement l'ex-mafieux.

\- C'est pas un peu facile ? Tu ne préfère pas me faire subir les pires atrocités ? Tu ne cherche pas à venger la fille ? Cette pauvre petite chose laissée à ma merci ?

Law se saisit d'un bistouri tombé à terre et l'approcha de la gorge du noiraud.

\- On dirait que ça te ferait plaisir… grinça-t-il.

\- Tu parles, ça m'amuse ! Limite, ça me donnerait la gaule ! exulta le taré.

Il n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus pour lui trancher la gorge d'un geste vif. Rosinante choisit ce moment-là pour arriver à son tour et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état de la jeune fille.

Un oreille solitaire dans une petite flaque de sang se trouvait non loin d'elle, du même côté où il y avait ce flot écarlate qui la maculait de haut en bas. Les dents étaient également tombées à terre. Par endroit elle avait des entailles, des petits morceaux de chair arrachés, laissant des trous ensanglantés dans ses bras et ses jambes. Elle avait aussi des traces de morsures violacées sur la poitrine et les cuisses.

Le blond se précipita vers elle et défit les sangles aussi rapidement que possible pendant que Law la maintenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en avant. La portant en mariée, il ne s'embarrassa même pas d'un regard envers elle pour foncer vers la porte, son désir le plus cher étant de sortir de cette foutue boucherie.

Des corps, des traces de brûlé, des impacts de balle, des éclaboussures de sang. Une Tami mourante dans ses bras douloureux. Il faisait abstraction de tout, rendait son esprit imperméable. Dans cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Rosinante le suivait de près, préparé à tirer sur tout ce qui serait susceptible de bouger sur leur passage, mais ils avaient déjà fait le ménage, apparemment.

Quand il arrivèrent enfin à l'air libre, le jeune homme consentit enfin à ralentir l'allure, la tête lui tournant atrocement et le poids de la jeune fille dans ses bras devenant de plus en plus lourd à chaque seconde. Son oncle ouvrit la voiture et la lui prit des bras pour l'installer sur la banquette arrière, la couvrant d'une couverture, tandis que Law partit d'un pas chancelant se mettre sur le siège passager, sombrant dès qu'il fut assis.

Rosinante comprenait. Son esprit avait été tordu dans tous les sens, il avait tué de nouveau et avait retrouvé celle qu'il aimait dans un état pitoyable.

Law n'était peut-être pas un enfant de cœur, mais pour autant il n'était pas dépourvu de compassion et de gentillesse, il le savait. Et surtout, il avait beau côtoyer un milieu dangereux depuis son adoption par Doflamingo, ce n'était pas un combattant.

Le blond referma la portière et vint s'asseoir derrière le volant, respirant un grand coup.

\- Bon… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ?


End file.
